List of Liefde?
by Xrebelle
Summary: Een Dooddoener heeft een vloek uitgesproken over Ginny, al weet ze zelf niet hoe ernstig het is. Schouwer Malfidus moet haar beschermen, maar heeft hij er iets mee te maken?
1. Het begin

**List of Liefde? **

**Disclaimer: Neenee, ik weet het, ik ben JK niet, wrijf het er maar in. Als ik haar wel was, zat ik niet op fanfiction te schrijven, of wel soms? **

**Faabjuh: Hier is -ie dan…. :P **

**Hoofdstuk 1 **

'Oke, maar als je weer te laat komt, spreek ik nooit meer iets met je af!' riep Ginny tegen het hoofd in de haard.

Het hoofd behoordde toe aan Hermelien Griffel, haar beste vriendin, die schuldig grijnsde. 'Dat was Ron's schuld, niet de mijne!' riep Hermelien verdedigend. Ginny zou nooit geloofd hebben dat Hermelien te laat zou komen op een afspraak, laat staan op haar wekelijkse lunchafspraken met Ginny, maar sinds Hermelien met Ginny's broer Ron samenwoonde, kwam ze bijna nooit op tijd… Omdat ze per se uitgebreid afscheid moest nemen van Ron, die haar altijd bracht… Walgelijk, vond Ginny, maar hé, zij had mannen afgezworen, zij was subjectief als het over liefde ging. Het had lang geduurd voor ze over Harry heen was, toen deze haar verliet om Voldemort uit de weg te ruimen. Ze was er lang verdrietig over geweest, maar toen alle Dooddoeners in Azkaban zaten en Harry Voldemort vernietigd had, was hij teruggekomen met niemand minder dan Amanda Brokkeling, een Ravenklauwer die een jaar hoger dan Ginny had gezeten. Amanda had stijle bruine lokken, die heel lang waren en bijna op een irritant perfecte manier vielen en glansden. Ze had Harry gevonden, toen deze uitgeput van zijn strijd met Voldemort op de oprit van Amanda's huis was neergevallen, en zijn wonden verzorgt. Ginny dacht eerst dat ze heel verdrietig zou zijn omdat Harry iemand anders had, maar tegen die tijd was ze er eigenlijk al overheen. Ze had op dat moment zelf een vriendje, Joost Flets-Friemel (maar met hem was het niets geworden omdat hij, zo bleek later, een egoïstisch zwijn was). Hoe dan ook, op dat moment had Ginny Joost en Harry Amanda. Ze had er vrede mee, voelde niks dan blijdschap voor Harry. Ze had ook niks tegen Amanda, Amanda was echt heel aardig, en ze was goed bevriend met Ginny. Ginny was nu ook niets meer dan heel goede vrienden met Harry, en eigenlijk vond ze het maar beter zo. Ze was oprecht blij geweest toen Harry en Amanda trouwden en ze getuige was geweest, en ook dolgelukkig toen Amanda van hun eerste kind beviel. Een meisje, dat Aurora Lily Potter heette. Ze was nu 4, en kwam op de meeste mensen zwaar gestoord over. Het was een heel schattig uitzien meisje, heel mooi, met donker haar en bruin-groene ogen. Ze leek het volmaakte kleine meisje, en iedereen vond dat de naam Aurora perfect bij haar paste. Dat was heel misleidend. Aurora had zelf niet zoveel last gehad van haar naam, ze was ook pas 2 toen, maar toen Ginny, die gek op het kleine meisje was en haar vaak bij haar liet logeren, een keer Doornroosje voorlas, was het kleine meisje kwaad geworden. Ze wilde niet de zelfde naam hebben als Doornroosje, die eigenlijk Aurora heette, ze vond de slechte Malafide leuker. Ginny, Harry en Amanda waren verbaasd geweest toen het kleine meisje hun duidelijk maakte (ze had een verbluffend grote vocabulaire voor iemand van haar leeftijd, en was al vroeg begonnen met praten, tot grote spijt van zo'n beetje iedereen die al snel horendol werd van het gekwek, iedereen behalve Ginny, die gek was van het kleine meisje) dat ze niet langer Aurora heette, maar Malafide… Niemand vond dit leuk, vooral Harry weigerde zijn kleine meisje Malafide te noemen, en Ginny wist waarom… Het leek te veel op Malfidus! Ook al was zijn vijand Draco Malfidus nu Schouwer, en had hij een grote rol gespeeld bij het eindigen van de Duistere Oorlog, hij was nog steeds zeker niet geliefd bij Harry Potter. Iedereen probeerde Aurora van de naam Malafide af te krijgen, maar dat ging moeilijk, koppig als het kind was. Uiteindelijk kwamen Aurora en haar ouders tot besluit: Aurora zou niet meer Aurora genoemd worden, naar Amanda's moeder, maar Lily, naar Harry's moeder, omdat Lily wat vlotter klonk. En vanaf die dag had Amanda eindelijk door dat Lily niet het perfecte schattige kleine meisje was. Dat Lily ondeugend was, een beetje stout, en dingen deed die over het algemeen als ' niet normaal' geclassificeerd werden. Toch maakte dit niets uit, want als mensen aardig waren tegen Lily, deed Lily aardig terug. Niet dat dat beter was, want dan bleef ze aan je plakken (soms zelfs letterlijk, als ze weer eens deed alsof ze een bij was en zich ondersmeerde met honing en het drie dagen lang weigerde af te wassen, bijvoorbeeld), en wilde steeds cadeautjes geven. Natuurlijk ging het niet om wat je kreeg van iemand, maar om het idee; toch was het nooit helemaal prettig als Lily veronderstelde dat je graag haar ontbijt van twee dagen geleden in je schoenen wilde. Het was al helemaal erg als ze weer eens bij Ginny logeerde en Ginny's werktas vond, waar ze al haar dingen voor haar baan als Heler bewaarde, en een rattenmilt die bedoeld was om Wierlingpokken te genezen, in iemands dekbed stopte. Maar Ginny vond het altijd wel grappig (of erna tenminste).

Harry had als verassing voor zijn gezin kaarten voor het WK Zwerkbal kunnen bemachtigen. Het werd dit jaar gehouden in India, en ze zouden per Viavia reizen. Toen Harry met de 3 kaartjes bij Ginny aanbelde, om zijn vrouw en kind op te halen, hoorden hij ze lachen. Dat wil zeggen, Ginny en Amanda lachten, Lily kwaakte er zo'n beetje tussendoor, omdat ze laatste tijd vaak dieren nadeed, sinds ze dieren leerde te herkennen in haar tovenaars-kleuterklasje. Ze werd makkelijk beïnvloedt door alles wat ze deed. Harry liep naar binnen, stak de sleutel in het slot van Ginny's flat en stapte naar binnen. Lily zat op de grond, terwijl ze een fles shampoo met een dieprode kleur in haar handen had. Ze was net bezig de inhoud van de fles op haar haar te gieten, terwijl Amanda, die naast haar op de grond zat, de fles af probeerde te pakken, wat niet goed lukte, omdat ze bijna dubbel lag van het lachen. Harry keek er verbaasd naar, terwijl Ginny nog net uit wist te brengen: 'Pa-pahaha-ak he-et van haa-aar ah-af!', voor ze op de grond viel van het lachen, en met haar rode haar voor haar ogen op een hoopje op de grond bleef liggen, geluidloos schuddend van het lachen. Lily was inmiddels begonnen met hinniken, en Amanda kwam niet meer bij van het lachen, al deed zij dit iets eleganter dan Ginny, die nog steeds op de grond lag. Het was dan ook niet raar dat Harry zich om wilde draaien, de deur uit wilde lopen, en opnieuw binnen te lopen, in de hoop dat ze dan allemaal gewoon normaal deden. Maar hij wist dat je niet van normaal kon spreken als Lily in de buurt was. Dus liep hij naar Ginny en pakte de fles van Lily af, voordat de shampoo op was. Na een tijdje waren Amanda en Ginny uitgelachen, of in elk geval wat rustiger. Lily deed alsof er niks aan de hand was, alsof er helemaal geen roodkleurige shampoo langs haar gezicht liep, en zat rustig om zich heen te kijken naast haar vader, die erachter probeerde te komen wat er aan de hand was. Het verhaal kwam er uiteindlijk uit, half verteld door Ginny en half door Amanda, die het overnam als Ginny niet meer uit haar woorden kwam van het lachen. Het bleek dat Ginny en Amanda aan het praten waren, terwijl Lily door het huis rende, omdat dat haar nieuwe hobby was. Uiteindelijk was ze blijkbaar in de badkamer gekomen, en had ze Ginny's shampoo gevonden, om de kleur van haar rode haar te verlevendigen. Dat stond in elk geval op het etiket. Maar goed, ze had het gevonden en rende naar haar moeder toe om te vragen wat het was. Amanda en Ginny hadden haar verteld dat het shampoo was, voor in je haar. Meteen zei Lily: 'Haar! Ja, ja haartjes van Lily!'

'Nee, Lil, dat is voor Ginny's haar! Het is voor "appelrood" haar, volgens het etiket,'zei Amanda, en zij en Ginny lachten om het aanstellerige etiket.

"Ginny is Appel! Ginny is Appeltje!"riep Lily, die duidelijk dacht dat Ginny nu Appel heette, doordat ze de zin niet goed begrepen had met haar 4 jaar.

'Lily ook rood haar! Lily heeft rood haar, net als Appeltje!'riep Lily, die nu overenhousiast begon te worden.

"Nee, Lily, niet doen!"riep Amanda nog, maar Lily had de shampoo al opengemaakt, en hield het boven haar hoofd op de kop.

"En toen kwam jij binnen, en het was al zo grappig door Lily en die shampoo en dat ze dacht dat ik Appeltje heet, en toen kwam jij binnen en je keek gewoon zo _grappig_!" besloot Ginny het verhaal.

"Jeetje, Lily, dat mag niet hoor! Straks wordt je haar nog helemaal rood!" riep Harry verschrikt uit, terwijl hij Lily oppakte en naar de badkamer bracht om de shampoo uit te spoelen, terwijl Lily tegenspartelde en riep: "Nee, nee, stout meisje, papa is stout meisje, laat los, Lily is Appel! Lily is een Appeltje! Appie!!!"

Ginny en Amanda keken elkaar even aan, en begonnen weer keihard te lachen, terwijl Harry de kraan openzette en probeerde Lily erin te krijgen.

**Oké, dat was het eerste hoofdstuk! Hij is misschien een beetje kort en saai of zo, maar ja, het is het eerste hoofdstuk en mijn eerste fanfiction verhaal… Vanaf het volgende hoofdstuk wordt -ie hopelijk leuker! **


	2. Een rustige douche?

**List of Liefde? **

**Heey dit is het volgende chapter, hoop dat jullie 'm leuk vinden… Lees please verder, het Draco gedeelte begint…. **

**Hoofdstuk 2: **

"En vergeet niet elke dag haar haar te wassen, zodat dat rood eruit gaat. Het staat haar mooi, maar ik vind haar donkere haar denk ik leuker…" zei Harry, terwijl hij Lily op de bank zette, waarna Lily er meteen vanaf dook om het flatje door te rennen en oerwoud-geluiden maakte.

"Haha, ze lijkt zo net een zusje van Ginny!" lachte Amanda, terwijl ze een logeertas van Lily op de grond zette.

"Dat is het probleem, ze lijkt te veel op me… Maar ach, gekker kan ze toch niet worden!"zei Ginny, terwijl ze de ook op de bank ging zitten.

Lily kwam logeren, omdat ze weigerde mee te gaan naar India voor de wedstrijd. Ze wilde liever bij Ginny logeren, had ze gezegd. Of nou ja, zij had gezegd 'Appietje', een van haar nieuwe variaties op Ginny's nieuwe bijnaam Appel. Ze hield er maar niet over op, het was alsof ze de naam Ginny gewoon was vergeten en er echt heilig van was overtuigd dat Ginny Appel heette. Ginny vond het niet zo erg, vooral omdat Lily nu zelf ook een 'Appel' was. Door de shampoo was haar haar helemaal rood geworden, waardoor ze sprekend op een 4-jarige Ginny leek. Ginny vond het goed als Lily bleef logeren, dus gingen Harry en Amanda samen naar het WK Zwerkbal, en het derde kaartje hadden ze aan Ron gegeven, die meeging. Hermelien wilde toch niet mee, die hield eigenlijk niet zo heel erg van Zwerkbal. Ginny vond het leuk, maar zij wilde liever dat Lily kwam. Het was altijd leuk met Lily…

Intussen was Lily tot stilstand gekomen en begon ze rondjes om Ginny te rennen. Haar rode haar werd een waas. Het stond haar schattig, dat rood, maar ze zag er zo meteen een stuk wilder uit… Goed zo, dacht Ginny, dat is een stuk minder misleidend. Mensen vonden altijd dat Lily eruit zag als een engeltje, en zo werden ze tenminste niet zo teleurgesteld als ze Lily leerden kennen…

Toen Harry en Amanda hun thee op hadden, gingen ze weer weg om Ron op te halen. Ze zouden over 10 minuten naar India moeten Verdwijnselen. Harry en Amanda namen afscheid van Lili en Ginny, en gingen toen weg, na beloofd te hebben over een week terug te zijn. Ze hadden een hotel geboekt, en bleven op een korte vakantie in India. Toen de deur dichtsloeg, zei Ginny: "Zo Lily, wat wil je gaan doen?"

Lily dacht na en zei toen: "Ik wil met Appie spelen! We gaan spelen!"

"Maar Lils, ik moet gaan koken, je wilt vanavond toch wel iets te eten hebben?"

Lily bleef zeuren, dus besloot Ginny dat Lily mocht 'helpen' met koken. Dat deden ze vaker, 'samen koken', dat hield in dat Ginny het eten kookte en dat Lily op het aanrecht zat, honderduit kletste over onsamenhangende dingen, en af en toe groenten mocht wassen. Dit deed Lily heel geconcentreerd, alsof het een wereldmissie was. Ginny was aardappels aan het schillen, en ze praatte met vrolijk met Lily, die zich nu normaal gedroeg. Het was heel gezellig, tot Ginny aan Lily vroeg: "Lils, wil je even deze fles Pompoensap in deze kan doen?"

"Fles? Ja, ja, fles, hoe moet dat?"

"Nou je draait de dop eraf, en dan keer je de fles om boven de kan. Niet knoeien he?"

"Fles? Omkeren? Ja, ja, shampoo, jij wordt shampoo!"

En Lily keerde de fles Pompoensap om boven Ginny's hoofd.

"Lily! Wat doe je? Boven de kan zei ik, niet boven mij! Jeetje, dat spul voelt vies!"

Lily zat kraaiend van het lachen op het aanrecht, terwijl ze keek hoe Ginny het sap wegtoverde.

"Nou, het sap is weg, maar het plakt nog steeds! Ik krijg het niet weg! Ik ga even douchen, oke Lil? En doe dat nooit meer? Jee, ik zorg dat je nooit meer een fles met wat dan ook in je handen krijgt, aangezien je denkt dat de inhoud altijd op iemands hoofd terecht moet komen!"

"Ja, ja douchen, Lily gaat Dreuzel-kijken!"

Hiermee bedoelde Lily dat ze TV ging kijken. Ginny had het Dreuzelding van haar vader voor haar verjaardag gekregen, en Lily was gek op de kinderzenders. Ginny liep met Lily op haar heup naar boven, maar ze voelde dat Lily's jurkje ook nat was geworden door het sap.

"Kom Lils, doe die natte kleren uit, en trek schone aan. Je plakt helemaal!"

"Ja, ja, plakken is leuk, Plak, plak, plak, plak…" riep Lily, en ze bleef de hele tijd 'plak, plak, plak' roepen terwijl Ginny haar natte jurkje uitdeed en een nieuwe ging halen. Toen ze terug kwam, zag ze dat Lily zichzelf al had aangekleed, maar met Ginny's kleren. Haar galagewaad, om precies te zijn. Het ding was lichtblauw, en was veel te groot voor Lily, zodat het om haar kleine lichaam heen slobberde, terwijl Lily Ginny aankeek met een grote, bijna maniakale glimlach.

"Lily! Wat heb je nou aan? Haha, je ziet er niet uit! Kom op draag je eigen jurk!" lachte Ginny.

"Nee, nee, Appeltje stout! Stoute jongen, Lily is mooi!" riep Lily.

Omdat ze het niet uit wilde doen, en het toch een oud galagewaad was, mocht Lily het aan houden.

"Pas alleen wel op dat je niet valt hè, Lil!" zei Ginny, terwijl ze de TV aanzette en naar de badkamer liep. Lily knorde, wat betekende dat ze het had gehoord, of dat ze ineens in een varken was Getransformeerd. Waarschijnlijk dat eerste, dacht Ginny, omdat Lily vredig op haar bed TV lag te kijken. Ginny liep naar de badkamer, gooide haar plakkerige kleren in de was, en stond enkele minuten later genietend onder een stomend hete douche. Ze had haar handdoek over de douchedeur gehangen zodat ze er meteen bij kon als dat nodig was. Wanneer Lily kwam logeren, wat bijna elke week het geval was, zou dat wel eens nodig kunnen zijn… Lily scheen namelijk te denken dat iedereen zomaar in en uit kon lopen als Ginny aan het douchen was, en zo was het onder andere gebeurd dat de postbode een keer in de badkamer deuropening stond, nadat Ginny nog net op tijd haar handdoek om zich heen geslagen had. Maar Ginny deed meestal de deur niet op slot als Lily er was, zodat ze kon horen wat Lily uitvoerde. Het zou namelijk niet de eerste keer zijn dat Lily bijvoorbeeld iets wilde eten en zo alle keukenkastjes leeg had geplunderd om vervolgens al het eten dat ze had kunnen vinden op een grote stapel in de tuin had gelegd, om 'samen met de vogels te eten'. Terwijl Ginny terugdacht aan hoe moeilijk het die dag was geweest om alle troep weer op te ruimen, hoorde ze ineens een luide knal. Ze schrok, en dacht eerst dat Lily weer iets had uitgehaald, maar toen ze door de douchedeur keek, zag ze wat de oorzaak was geweest van de knal. Er was iemand de badkamer in Verschijnseld. Ze kon door de stoomwolken niet zien wie, maar ze kon wel zien dat het een man was. Een jonge man. Een jonge, blonde man. Even was Ginny verbijsterd, maar toen gilde ze, draaide de douche met een wild gebaar uit, en trok de handdoek van de douchedeur, sloeg die om zich heen en stapte de douche uit, om te zien wie zo onfatsoenlijk was geweest midden in haar badkamer te verschijnen. Ze was inmiddels over haar verbazing heen, en begon met de seconde kwader te worden. Wie Verschijnselde dan ook in een badkamer, verdomme? Ze nam de persoon die voor haar stond van beneden naar boven op. Toen ze bij zijn gezicht was aangekomen, gaf ze nog een gil van schrik. Van schrik en herkenning. "Jij!" schreeuwde ze.

**Dat was mijn tweede chapter, ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vonden!! Wil je please laten weten wat je er van vond, en of je nog kritiek hebt, want dit is mijn eerste verhaal en ik kan reviews echt gebruiken!!**


	3. Een handdoek en wat waterdruppels

**List of Liefde? **

**Oke, 3e chapter alweer…. Laat please een review achter!!!! **

**Hoofdstuk 3: **

_"Jij!" schreeuwde ze. _

"Ja, wie anders?" klonk het arrogant.

Ginny had de witblonde man net herkend, en was er niet bepaald blij mee…

"Draco Malfidus! Wat doe je hier in mijn badkamer?" riep Ginny kwaad. Wat moest die onuitstaanbare kwal in hemelsnaam in haar flat? Wat had hij hier te zoeken? En boven alles, waarom keek hij zo? Ginny volgde zijn blik en keek naar zichzelf. Oh, oke, het was duidelijk waarom die mislukkeling zat te staren. Ze had niets anders aan haar lichaam dan een handdoek en veel waterdruppels. Fijn. Geweldig. Absoluut fantastisch.

"Ik vroeg je wat!" riep Ginny, zijn blik van haar lichaam en naar haar gezicht dwingend.

Hij keek op en zei: "Ik zit hier niet voor mijn lol, hoor! Deels, dan, maar goed, ik kon net toch niks zien omdat die douchedeur beslagen was."

Gatverdamme, wat klonk die gozer spijtig. "Maar goed ook, anders had ik je zo grondig vervloekt…" zei Ginny. Ze begon het echt ongemakkelijk te vinden. Hij zag er trouwens, hoe ze ook haar best deed er niet naar te kijken, best leuk uit. Heel goed, zelfs. Hij droeg een grijze trui, die heele mooi bij zijn grijze ogen stond, en een donkere spijkerbroek. Zijn haar had gelukkig wat minder gel, nu hij ouder was dan op school, maar nu was het niet te veel. Jammer genoeg. Hij zag er bijna perfect uit, eigenlijk. Ginny ergerde zich hier enorm aan. Dat hij er gewoon irritant knap uitzag. Maar die zelfvoldane blik, die zorgt ervoor dat je niet vergeet hoe hij werkelijk is, dacht Ginny. Of was? Was Draco Malfidus, eersteklas tuig, veranderd? Hij was nu in elk geval op het rechte pad, dat wist ze maar verder? Toen pas had Ginny door wat ze aan het doen was. Nee, stop, probeer dingen niet goed te praten. Je vind hem niet leuk, het gewoon…dierlijke aantrekkingskracht? Terwijl hij er zo walgelijk geweldig uitzag, besefte ze hoe ze er zelf uitzag. Vervloekt, waarom ging die gozer niet weg? Ze wilde zich echt aankleden… De waterdruppels op haar schouders, zag ze, waren al opgedroogd… Vervloekt!

"Oh, werkelijk, Wemeltje? Wou je mij gaan vervloeken? Je weet toch wel dat ik nu een Schouwer ben? Ik ben hier trouwens met een missie. Voordat ik in zo´n, ehm….plezierige omgeving Verschijnselde."

"Waarom Verschijnselde je eigenlijk in mijn badkamer? Kon je niet gewoon naar de woonkamer, als je zo´n gewichtige taak te volbrengen had?" vroeg Ginny, terwijl ze hem een vuile blik toezond.

"Daar mikte ik ook op, Wemel, maar jouw flatje is zo klein dat ik per ongeluk hier terecht kwam."

"Vast, ja. Ga je me nog vertellen of je hier bent voor een Schouwerstaak, of ben je gekomen om me te beledigen?" vroeg Ginny. Ze kreeg het met de seconde kouder. Ze wilde zich aankleden, voelde zich helemaal niet prettig…

"Ja, maar het is een lang verhaal," zei Malfidus.

"Dan ga ik me eerst even aankleden." zei Ginny.

"Oh, oke, ga je gang. Let maar niet op mij…" zei Malfidus met een onaangename blik.

"ERUIT, MALFIDUS" gromde Ginny met opeengeklemde kaken en vernauwde ogen.

"Jammer…" mompelde hij, terwijl hij de gang op liep en in de woonkamer ging zitten. Ginny sloeg de badkamerdeur met een klap dicht, deed hem op slot, verzegelde de deur met haar toverstaf en begon zich aan te kleden. Waar had Malfidus het over? Was hij hier echt voor een Schouwersopdracht? Waarschijnlijk wel, anders zou hij niet gekomen zijn, maar wat had zij ermee te maken? Niks waar ze op kon komen… Toen ze haar shirt over haar hoofd wilde trekken, hoorde ze Lily gillen vanuit de woonkamer. Shit! Ze had Lily bij die engerd achtergelaten! Met haar shirt nog in haar handen opende ze de deur en stormde de woonkamer in. Daar zag ze Lily tegenover Malfidus staan. Lily zag er belachelijk uit in het te grote galagewaad en bovendien had ze een badmuts opgezet. Malfidus leek, echter, degene die geschrokken was. Waarschijnlijk door Lily's…. aparte verschijning… Ginny rende naar Lily toe, tilde haar op en begroef haar gezicht in Lily's klitterige rode haren die van onder haar badmuts staken. "Alles goed, Lil?" vroeg ze.

"Ja."zei Lily doodkalm. Hè? Ginny begreep het niet. Waarom had Lily gegild? Ze keek dodelijk naar Malfidus, die onschuldig terug staarde. "Wat was er net? Waarom gilde ze?" vroeg Ginny beschuldigend.

"Weet ik niet, ik deed niets, ik zat hier alleen maar! Ik denk dat ze van me schrok, maar dan nog, ik zou degene moeten zijn die gilde! Wat heeft ze aan?" vroeg Malfidus aan Ginny. Die gaf geen antwoordt, maar keek naar Lily, die was begonnen zachtjes een liedje te zingen over een kraai die van windmolens hield. Of zoiets. "Weet je het zeker, Lil? Alles oke?" vroeg Ginny wantrouwend.

"Hihaho, hihaho, Appeltje is lief! Appel is lief!" krijste Lily.

"Nou, dat is duidelijk… Ben jij Appel? Nieuwe naam, Wemel?" vroeg Malfidus grinnikend. Ginny begon de situatie steeds idioter te vinden. Waarom zat Malfidus daar op haar bank? Wat had hij haar te vertellen? Waarom vertelde hij het niet gewoon? Waarom kon Lily niet even normaal doen? Waarom zag Malfidus er zo leuk uit? Waarom dacht ze dat net? En waarom, waarom bestonden er dingen als karnemelk? Ginny schudde verdwaasd haar hoofd.

"Ehm, ja, Lily noemt me Appel. Wat doe je hier?" vroeg Ginny, terwijl ze Lily op een stoel neerzette, haar badmuts aftrok en haar haar begon uit te borstelen. Hoe kreeg dat kind toch zo veel klitten?

"Ik ben hierheen gestuurd door het Schouwershoofdkwartier," zei Malfidus weinig behulpzaam.

"En waarom hierheen?" vroeg Ginny, die klaar was met Lily's haar borstelen en haar een normale jurk aantrok, die haar paste.

"Omdat… Nou het is misschien een beetje een verassing, maar je loopt gevaar. Levensgevaar, en ik ben gestuurd om je te beschermen tot dat gevaar is geweken." zei Malfidus.

**Oke, 3e chapter af… Please review! Ik wil echt weten wat je ervan vind!!!** **Ik denk niet dat ik komende week nog kan schrijven want ik heb toetsweek.**


	4. Kat plus Hond is Vuurwerk

**List of Liefde?**

**Faabjuh: Super bedankt voor je review! Mijn allereerste! Dankjedankjedankje…**

**Chapter 4…. WHUAAA!**

**Hoofdstuk 4**

"_Ik ben hierheen gestuurd door het Schouwershoofdkwartier," zei Malfidus weinig behulpzaam._

"_En waarom hierheen?" vroeg Ginny, die klaar was met Lily's haar borstelen en haar een normale jurk aantrok, die haar paste._

"_Omdat… Nou het is misschien een beetje een verassing, maar je loopt gevaar. Levensgevaar, en ik ben gestuurd om je te beschermen tot dat gevaar is geweken." zei Malfidus._

Ginny merkte niet eens dat ze was gestopt met Lily haar jurk aantrekken. Lily merkte dat kennelijk wel, want ze beet Ginny zachtjes in haar arm en begon te spartelen, met haar jurk half over haar hoofd, zodat ze niks kon zien. Ook dit viel Ginny niet op, ze bleef Malfidus aanstaren met open mond, en deze (Malfidus dus, hè, niet haar mond. Monden kunnen niet kijken) keek terug, met een serieus gezicht.

"Ehm… Wat zei je nou net?" bracht ze uit. Zij, in levensgevaar? Tjonge, die Schouwers werden met de dag gekker.

"Ik zei, dat je in levensgevaar bent."zei Malfidus kalm.

"Ehm, oke ik hoorde je wel, maar ik vroeg wat je net zei, in de hoop dat je begreep dat ik daarmee niet bedoelde of je het wilde herhalen, maar of je alsjeblieft uitleg zou willen geven, omdat het nogal ongebruikelijk was wat je net zei, en iedereen wel zou begrijpen dat je dan verder moet uitleggen en niet herhalen…" brabbelde Ginny. Tjonge, dacht ze, wat zit ik toch te raaskallen.

"Nou, oke. Een Dooddoener, die blijkbaar een manier heeft gevonden om vanuit Azkaban kan handelen, heeft een vloek over je uitgesproken. We denken dat ze via jou Harry willen doden, of dat ze jou voor een plan willen gebruiken om Voldemort weer tot leven te wekken, omdat Voldemort jou al eerder heeft gebruikt." zei Malfidus op verveelde toon. Tjonge, wat zat _hij _nou te raaskallen? Misschien waren ze alletwee al even gek als Lily…

"Mij vervloekt? Wat voor vloek dan?" vroeg Ginny koortsachtig. Hoe kon ze nou weer vervloekt zijn zonder het te weten? Hoe kon ze zich nu weer concentreren op dit nogal bizarre gesprek terwijl haar brein de meest idiote dingen dacht?

"Weten we niet, het enige dat we weten is dat het een heel krachtige spreuk is. Het is niet zomaar een spreuk, waarschijnlijk een zelfbedachte, en het is om gedachten te manipuleren. Om mensen de wil van de uitvinder uit te laten voeren. We proberen te achterhalen wie de Dooddoener in kwestie is en wat voor vloek deze over jou heeft uitgesproken, maar we zijn niet ver. We weten, dat je beschermd moet worden, want de Dooddoener zou er zo voor kunnen zorgen dat je iemand zou vervloeken, vermoordden zelfs, en we weten niet wat zijn precieze doel is." zei Malfidus.

Ginny begreep er steeds minder van, en Lily al helemaal niks. Maar, in tegenstelling tot Ginny, probeerde Lily er ook niks van te begrijpen. Ze was van Ginny's schoot af gesprongen en met haar jurk nog voor haar ogen begon ze door de kamer te hupsen, waarbij ze geregeld tegen iets aan botste en dingen om liet vallen.

"Hun doel? Bedoel je of ze via mij Harry willen uitschakelen? Of dat ze mij willen opofferen ofzo om Voldemort weer tot leven te brengen? Wat willen ze nou? Ik begrijp er niks van!" zei Ginny, terwijl ze houterig opstond en naar Lily liep, die net tegen de salontafel aan liep, op de grond viel, weer opstond en even gedesoriënteerd om zich heen draaide, zonder iets te kunnen zien door de jurk die nog half over haar gezicht zat. Toen besloot ze het nog eens te proberen, liep recht vooruit, botste weer tegen het tafeltje en viel weer op de grond. Ginny pakte Lily op en trok haar jurk over Lily's hoofd, zodat ze deze nu goed aanhad. Ze ging weer zitten, terwijl Lily blijkbaar even pauze had ingelast, want ze kroop tegen Ginny aan en stak haar duim in haar mond. Malfidus had er even naar gekeken, maar deed nu zijn mond weer open.

"We weten hun doel niet, we hebben veel theorieën, dit zijn er nog maar twee. Het zou ook kunnen dat de Dooddoener bijvoorbeeld denkt of zelfs weet dat het enige, zeg maar, overgebleven deel van Voldemort in jouw ziel zit, omdat hij jou toen een lange tijd beheerst heeft, en een deel van zijn ziel naar jou heeft getransplanteerd en andersom. We weten niet wat hier vanaf over is. We weten het plan niet en het is nogal ingewikkeld uit te leggen, ik verwacht niet dat jij het snapt, Appel" zei Malfidus, gemeen grijnzend bij het laatste woord. Op dit moment voelde Lily dat ze weer aan het gesprek mee kon doen, en begon ze achter elkaar 'Appel, Appel, Appel' te roepen, met haar duim in haar mond, zodat het meer klonk als 'Wappo'. Toen Malfidus dit hoorde, werd zijn grijns mogelijk nog breder. Ginny negeerde dit, ze was teveel van slag. Om te beginnen begreep ze nauwelijks iets van wat Malfidus zojuist had gezegd. En ze moest het weten…

"Kan je misschien alles even opnieuw uitleggen? Ik… Ik ben een beetje in de war, geloof ik," stamelde ze.

Malfidus keek haar minachtend aan, en zei toen, op een toon alsof hij tegen een uitzonderlijk dom kind had: "Dat geloof ik graag. Nou het zit dus zo, een Dooddoener heeft een manier gevonden om vanuit Azkaban jou te vervloeken met een zelfbedachte, gevaarlijk krachtige spreuk, die ervoor zorgt dat hij een soort controle over je heeft. Wij hebben op het Ministerie, toen we erachter kwamen, een spreuk uitgesproken. Die houdt in dat de Dooddoener als je in je huis bent, of in elk geval dit zielige flatje dat blijkbaar voor een huis door moet gaan, geen controle over je kan hebben. Maar we verwachten wel dat hij je op de een of andere manier naar buiten probeert te lokken. Met spreuken of gewoon met leugens en bedrog. Dat meisje, Lily, mag het huis niet meer verlaten, jij evenmin, en ik hou jullie in de gaten. Ik zal je beschermen, trouwens alleen omdat ik er extra voor betaald krijg, en je mag geen bezoek meer ontvangen. Doe voorzichtig, geen ondoordachte dingen uithalen, enzovoort, enzovoort, bla, bla, bla. Persoonlijk kan het me niet zo veel schelen, maar dat moest ik dus erbij zeggen van mijn baas. Ik zal je niet proberen uit te leggen wat het Ministerie vermoed, wie we verdenken, en allerlei andere dingen die ermee te maken hebben, ik hou het bij deze korte uitleg, omdat het duidelijk was dat je nog minder hersencellen hebt dan een Flubberwurm, en het dus weer niet zult begrijpen. En Flubberwurmen zijn, zoals je weet, of misschien ook wel niet, de allerstomste beesten die bestaan," besloot Malfidus zijn verhaal. Ginny keek hem een paar tellen verbijsterd aan, en zakte toen een beetje onderuit op de bank tegenover Malfidus. Ze keek even naar Lily, die in slaap was gevallen tegen haar borst, met haar duim in haar mond en haar haren voor haar gezichtje. Ginny veegde de haren uit Lily's gezichtje, en keek peinzend naar het kleine meisje. Ze vond het vreselijk dat Lily nu in gevaar was, en dat haar ouders haar niet op konden halen. Ze zat hier echt vast. Ze vond dit feit, dat dit onschuldige kind aan zo'n groot gevaar werd blootgesteld, nog erger dan hoe erg ze zelf in gevaar was. Ze kon het trouwens nauwelijks bevatten. Toen Harry Voldemort had verslagen, was ze zo blij geweest. Ze kon het zich nauwelijks voorstellen: de nachtmerrie was nog niet voorbij. Het begon misschien zelfs allemaal opnieuw. Als deze Dooddoener slaagde in zijn plan, als zij ten prooi viel aan zijn wil, begon de hele Duistere Oorlog misschien wel helemaal opnieuw. En wie kon er zeggen of Harry dit keer wéér geluk had? Ginny sloeg haar handen vermoeid voor haar gezicht. Ze kreeg hoofdpijn, wilde er niet over nadenken. Maar wat ze nu voelde, was vooral bittere woede. Vanwege Malfidus. Van alle Schouwers die er waren, moest deze man haar gaan beschermen. Het was al erg genoeg om in haar schooltijd gekwetst en beledigt te worden door hem, nu ze volwassen was, kon ze het iet aan om in deze situatie, in haar eigen huis, alles weer aan te moeten horen. Ze zou het niet pikken. Wat dacht hij wel niet? Vuile rotzak…

"En, Malfidus, het kost zeker een hoop extra moeite als dit plan mislukt?" vroeg ze luchtig. Achter haar rug trok ze haar toverstok.

"Dat denk ik wel, ja" zei Malfidus ongeïnteresseerd, terwijl hij onverschillig zijn nagels bestudeerde. Ginny zette Lily voorzichtig naast zich neer. Ze sliep rustig door. Ginny kwam langzaam overeind.

"Hoe haal je het dan verdomme in je achterlijke kop om me zo te beledigen?" fluisterde ze ijzig.

Ze haalde in een snelle beweging haar toverstok vanachter haar rug, en richtte deze op Malfidus. Hij verbleekte een beetje en zijn ogen werden groot, maar hij verroerde zich niet. Maar goed ook, dacht Ginny, want anders stond ze niet voor de gevolgen in. Die vent was zo vol van zichzelf, dat hij niet zag dat niet iedereen het zomaar accepteerde dat hij over ze heen walste. Laat het hem nog eén keer proberen, en ik wals driedubbel zo hard over hém heen, zodat er niks van hem over blijft dan wat gruis, dacht Ginny.

"Ik accepteer niet dat iemand me zo behandeld in mijn eigen huis, vooral niet als jullie op het Ministerie mij harder nodig hebben dan ik jullie. Ik zit niet echt te springen om jouw bescherming, ik denk dat zelfs Lily, die 4 jaar oud is, beter in staat is mij te beschermen dan zo'n hersenloze idioot als jij!". Ginny's stem begon steeds kouder te worden. Het liefst wilde ze hem zo grondig vervloeken dat er niets van zijn knappe uiterlijk overbleef, en hij niets anders was dan een arrogante zak, in plaats van een goed uitziende arrogante zak. Maar ze hield zich in. Ze zou haar getrokken toverstok niet echt gaan gebruiken. Deze keer bleef het bij een waarschuwing. Deze keer wel…

"Dus, Malfidus," ging ze verder, ervoor zorgend dat ze zijn naam met zo veel mogelijk walging uitsprak.

"Ik geef je eén kans. Verknal je hem, dan kun je oprotten, tolereer ik je niet langer in mijn 'zielige flatje'. Dat betekent een heleboel gedoe op het Ministerie, en omdat jij hebt gefaald zal Harry Potter het weer van je moeten overnemen om de slechteriken uit te schakelen. En als je je enige kans vergald, zul je ongetwijfeld ontslagen worden. Als je dit wilt voorkomen, hou je je aan mijn afspraken. Dit zijn ze: je beledigt me niet, je moet het niet wagen om Lily ook maar een haar te krenken, want dan zorg ik er voor dat je leven niks meer voorstelt. Als het al ooit iets voorgesteld heeft. Verder neem ik aan dat je hier zult moeten logeren. Dat betekend dat je helpt in het huishouden. Nee, niet dat je helpt, dat je de helft doet. Je gedraagt je normaal, beledigt me nooit meer, dan zal ik jou niet meer beledigen, je blijft uit mijn kamer, zit niet tussen mijn privé-spullen, je gedraagt je dus kortom als een normaal, fatsoenlijk persoon, ik weet dat dat je de nodige moeite zal gaan kosten, maar dat is volledig jouw probleem. En nogmaals, als je Lily ook maar iets aandoet, zul je de dag waarop je bent geboren vervloeken, voordat ik jou vervloek. Alles duidelijk? Wat doe je, donder je weer op of blijf je?". Ginny was een beetje buiten adem na dit alles, maar ze had Malfidus op zijn nummer gezet, zag ze. Zijn mooie, lichtgrijze ogen waren groot van verbazing, zijn mond hing half open. Ha! Ze wist dat ze misschien een beetje te fel was geweest, maar dat kon haar niks schelen. Hij was 6 jaar op school honds geweest, nu was het omgedraaid. Zij was nu ronduit kats. Ze wist niet zeker of 'kats' wel een woord was, maar hé, lekker boeiend.

"Dus Malfidus, wat doe je? Ga je of blijf je?"

**Haha! Nog een cliffhanger… Maar dit keer zal het waarschijnlijk echt even duren, want ik kan ivm met die vervloekte toetsweek denk ik dinsdag pas weer schrijven… Als ik me kan inhouden, tenminste… Anyways, ik hoop dat als er mensen zijn die dit lezen, ze tot dinsdag kunnen wachten. :P Owh jah, en please review! Het is een kleine moeite en je maakt me er enorm blij mee…**


	5. Deal?

**List of Liefde? **

**Heey mensen bedankt voor de reviews!! ****Allemaal positief!! me-loves-Orli, Sue-AnneSparrow, boekenwurm, cicillia, thnxx!!! **

**Oke, ik weet het, Lily is een freak… YAY:P Oh, jah, Malfidus' keuze, zal hij blijven of weggaan? Voorspelbaar, ik weet het :P Nou, het schiet al op, hoofdstuk 5… **

**Hoofdstuk 5 **

Malfidus keek haar stomverbaasd aan, en Ginny kon het niet helpen te denken dat Malfidus zelfs mooi was als hij zo´n goudvissenkop trok. Nadat ze dat dacht, wilde ze zich het liefst voor haar hoofd slaan, en dat deed ze dan ook, zodat Malfidus nog verbijsterder keek. Hmf… Hij dacht vast dat deze flat het verzamelpunt voor gekken was. Ginny kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen, want Lily was wakker geworden en begonnen met haar eigen aangepaste versie van de Macarena, terwijl ze om de 2 seconde ' theedoek' riep. Ach ja…Als het kind maar gelukkig was…

" Wat denk je zelf, Wemel? Ik heb een opdracht van het Ministerie van Toverkunst, om jou te beschermen. Ik heb geen keuze, maar ik kan je verzekeren dat ik er in elk geval niet om heb gevraagd. Eerder het tegenovergestelde."

Malfidus was van de schrik bekomen, dat was duidelijk. Hij was ook overeind gekomen en stond nu met zijn armen over elkaar geslagen recht voor haar.

"Jij hebt misschien geen keuze, maar ik wel. Ik kan jouw, ehm… laten we zeggen 'hoogst onaangename gezelschap' weigeren. Misschien had je het nog niet door, maar in tegenstelling tot jou, ben ik totaal onafhankelijk van het Ministerie" zei Ginny met een vals glimlachje.

Malfidus deed een stap vooruit, maar Ginny bleef staan waar ze stond. Ze was niet van plan zich te laten intimideren.

"Wat bedoel je daarmee, Wemel?' snauwde Malfidus.

"Wat ik bedoel, Malfidus, is dat ik geen reputatie heb bij het Ministerie die ik koste wat het kost moet onderhouden. Maar jij, daarentegen, kunt maar beter geen argwaan tegenover de rest van de Schouwers wekken. Anders zouden ze misschien gaan geloven dat jij weer in de voetssporen treedt van, laten we zeggen, bepaalde familieleden. En ik weet niet hoeveel, of misschien eerder hoe weinig informatie jouw hersenen op kunnen slaan, maar was je soms vergeten dat ze bij jou in de familie allemaal in Azkaban zitten?" zei Ginny, die in plaats van terug te snauwen heel rustig tegenover Malfidus stond. Ze wist dat ze hem door niet te gaan schreeuwen razend maakte, maar dat risico was het waard. Hij kon toch niks doen…

"Als je bent vergeten dat mijn vader is opgepakt door mijn eigen toedoen en ik heb geholpen de Heer van het Duister te verslaan dan ben jij hier de stommeling en niet ik. Ik werk voor het Ministerie, dus ja, ik volg hun bevelen op. Je kent blijkbaar de definitie van ' werken voor' niet, hè Wemel? Dus, je laat nu je toverstok zakken, en accepteert maar dat ik hier zit voor zolang het Ministerie dat nodig acht." zei Malfidus woedend, terwijl hij nog een stap naar voren deed, om haar te intimideren.

Ginny vertrok geen spier tijdens zijn tirade, maar intussen was Lily zonder te stoppen met haar dansje met grote ogen naar Malfidus aan het kijken. Deze keek terug naar Lily, maar in plaats van woede lag er nu vertwijfeling in zijn ogen. Ginny grijnsde. Malfidus vroeg zich ongetwijfeld af wat dat voor kind was.

"Oke, Malfidus, laten we een deal sluiten," zei Ginny, zodat Malfidus stopte met kijken naar Lily, die hardop was gaan lachen zonder reden, en naar haar luisterde.

"Wat voor deal?" vroeg hij wantrouwig. Die jongen vertrouwde haar echt niet! En eerlijk gezegd had hij daar alle reden toe, omdat zij van plan was het zo vuil te gaan spelen als hij deed.

"Deze. Ik laat jou je werk doen, als jij je aan mijn eerder genoemde afspraken houdt. Bijna net zo simpel als jij bent!" zei Ginny.

"Oke, afgesproken. Niet te geloven dat ik een deal sluit met zo´n minder persoon als een Wemel!"

"En dan gaat die afspraak nu in, dus durf je te herhalen wat je net zei?" vroeg Ginny.

"Is dat een uitdaging?"

"Wat denk je zelf, Malfidus?"

"Ik denk dat ik niet bang ben voor jou, Wemel!"

"Alle eendjes zwemmen in de wasbak…" kwam Lily er tussendoor.

Ginny en Malfidus stopte met elkaar aankijken om een blik te werpen op Lily. Die zat nu met een serieus gezicht op de grond, recht voor zich uit kijkend. Malfidus rolde met zijn ogen, terwijl Ginny Lily van de grond oppakte en haar knuffelde. Ze had zo´n idee dat, als Ginny er niet in slaagde Malfidus hier weg te krijgen, dat het Lily wel zou lukken. Malfidus scheen nu al zijn bedenkingen te hebben over zijn intrek hier, in een huis met dat rare kind. Ginny vond Lily in eén woord geweldig. Ze had echt gevoel voor timing!

"Nou, ik ga mijn spullen even ophalen en wat dingen afspreken met mijn werkgever. Je kunt me om twaalf uur s´middags terug verwachten," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij zich omdraaide en naar de deur liep. Hij voerde een hele serie ingewikkelde bewegingen en bezweringen uit, en na ongeveer 2 minuten intens spreuken te mompelen ging de deur eindelijk openen.

"Hé, wat doe je met mijn deur?" riep Ginny, voor Malfidus naar buiten kon stappen.

"Waar lijkt het op, Appeltje?" grinnikte Malfidus. Lily keek meteen op bij het woord 'Appeltje'.

"Zeg het nou maar gewoon, en noem me niet zo!" zei Giny ongeduldig.

"Hoe mag ik je niet noemen, Appeltjelief?" vroeg Malfidus treiterend.

"Je bent nog steeds even kinderachtig, Malfidus. Hebben jullie op het Ministerie mijn deur beveiligd zodat ik er niet meer uit kan?" vroeg Ginny ongelovig.

"Ja, natuurlijk, wat dacht je dan? Dat ik voor mijn lol hier een kwartier stomme spreuken uitvoer op die zielige deur van je?" zei Malfidus smalend.

"Willen jullie daar op het Ministerie alsjeblieft ophouden met allerlei dingen uitvoeren met mijn huis zonder mijn toestemming?" riep Ginny gefrustreerd naar Malfidus, maar ze wist niet zeker of hij het had gehoord. Ze hoorde hem weliswaar grinniken, maar hij was de deur al uitgestapt en Verdwijnseld net nadat ze uitgesproken was.

"Oh, ik erger me nu al kapot aan hem…"mompelde Ginny voor zich uit. Maar ze kon het niet laten even vluchtig te glimlachen. Misschien, heel misschien kon dit nog wel leuk worden. Wie weet…

**Yeah, nog een hoofdstuk af!!! Hij is denk ik een beetje kort, maar ik wilde het nu stoppen, zodat ik het volgende hoofdstuk verder kan gaan met Malfidus als hij er echt al woont… Woohoo!! Maar oke, ik schrijf morgen het volgende hoofdstuk, als je nog tips hebt voor leuke nieuwe koppels die ik erbij kan verwerken of iets anders, stuur ff een berichtje, en laat alsjeblieft een review achter!! **

**Doeidoei, kyzz ReBelle **


	6. Lily Wemel?

**List of Liefde?**

**Whooohooo!!! Love reviews!! Iedereen bedankt!!!! En verder… ehm…. Whatever, laat maar zitten.**

**Maar goed, ik had een hele tijd geen tijd**

**( :P) om verder te schrijven, maar ik heb echt een heleboel reviews gehad en dus: This one is for the fans!! Hihi :P Maargoed ik wou ff zeggen, Sara, bedankt voor je tip, ik denk wel dat ik 'm ga gebruiken!! En iedereen bedankt voor de reviews!!!**

**Hoofdstuk 6 **

"Kom op, Lil! Alsjeblieft? Laat je creativiteit werken, normaal wil niks anders, kom op! Wees een braaf meisje! Dan krijg je een koekje!" smeekte Ginny. Ze zat op haar knieën voor Lily. Sinds Malfidus de deur uit was, probeerde Ginny Lily zover te krijgen een bijnaam voor Malfidus te verzinnen, zodat ze iets terug kon zeggen als hij weer eens 'Appel' zei, of elke andere variatie daarop, maar Lily weigerde. Ze wilde ook niet, zoals Ginny al talloze keren gevraagd had, Malfidus bijten als hij terug kwam, aan zijn benen gaan hangen en niet meer loslaten, of wat het dan ook was dat ervoor zou zorgen dat hij weg zou gaan.

"Nrrrng! Bggggg! Stout jongetje, stout jongetje, mhhhhmpff!" deed Lily.

Dat deed ze elke keer als Ginny vroeg iets te doen dat Malfidus erg zou vinden.

"Maak zijn haren door de war, alsjeblieft!" probeerde Ginny nog, maar Lily maakte alleen een nieuwe serie vreemde geluiden.

Ze hoorden bij de deur gemompel, gevolgd door allerlei klikjes en schuivende geluidjes; daarna hoorden ze de deur opengaan. Een paar tellen later stond Malfidus in de deuropening. In zijn handen hingen een stuk of 5 weekendtassen. Lily rende er meteen op af en in plaats van een van de plannen van Ginny uit te voeren, sloeg ze haar armpjes om Malfidus heen. Wat?!? dacht Ginny. Ja hoor. Typisch Lily… Verraadster. Eerst niet willen helpen en dan nog slijmen met de vijand ook. Leuk... Ginny stond er weer eens helemaal alleen voor. Maar blijkbaar dacht Malfidus dat ook, want hij was niet zo blij met Lily die hem probeerde te pletten. Uiteindelijk besloot Lily dat ze Malfidus genoeg had gemartelt, want ze liet hem los en liep in de richting van de badkamer, iets mompelend waarin de woorden ' badkuip', ' badschuim', ' kraan open' en ' veel golfjes' in voor kwamen. Ginny keek weer terug naar Malfidus, die naar haar aan het staren was.

"Wat?" vroeg ze.

"Niks. Ik vroeg me gewoon af, of je diep van binnen een onderdrukte gestoordheid ofzo hebt, of dat het van de vader komt," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij Lily nakeek.

Hè? Waar had hij het nou over?

"Wat bedoel je Malfidus?" vroeg Ginny.

"Ik bedoel, Wemel, dat ik me afvraag hoe het komt dat je dochter zo gestoord overkomt. Ik wil je niet beledigen, of nou ja, ik wil het wel, maar het mag niet, maar dat kind van je spoort niet helemaal. Heeft ze dat van de vader?" vroeg Malfidus.

Huh? Het duurde even voor Ginny Malfidus' woorden begreep. Hij dacht dat Lily haar dochter was! Ze begreep meteen dat dat vooral door het haar kwam: nu Lily's haar ook rood was, had Lily inderdaad Ginny's dochter kunnen zijn. Oh, fijn! Wat moest ze nu weer zeggen?

"Oh, wil je weten wie Lily's vader is?" vroeg Ginny met een gemeen glimlachje.

"Ja, dat zeg ik net, eenvoudig persoon," zei Malfidus.

"Lily is de lieftallige, inderdaad misschien een beetje gekke, dochter van niemand minder dan je allerbeste vriend, Harry Potter!" zei Ginny langzaam. Ze kon niet wachten op zijn reactie… En hij stelde haar niet teleur…

"Wat? Jij en Potter? Oh nee, je gaat me toch niet zeggen dat ik hier moet verblijven terwijl die kwal hier rond paradeert!" riep Malfidus uit, met een lijkbleek gezicht, wat eigenlijk niet zoveel uitmaakte omdat hij toch al lijkbleek was van zichzelf.

"Nee, niet helemaal eigenlijk… Lily is mijn kind helemaal niet. Ze is de dochter van Harry en Amanda Potter, je kent Amanda, haar meisjesnaam is Brokkeling en ze zat in Ravenklauw in hetzelfde jaar als jij," antwoordde Ginny. Tjonge, wat was het leuk om Malfidus zo geschrokken te zien. Maar jammer genoeg kalmeerde hij al een beetje… Balen…

"Oh, bedoel je die met dat lange bruine haar? Brokkeling, was zij niet die meid die vriendinnen was met het zusje van Blaise? Bella Zabini?" vroeg Draco. Toen Ginny knikte, ging hij grijnzend verder.

"Ja, dat weet ik nog… Er was een heleboel ophef over, omdat zij een Ravenklauw was en Bella een Zwadderaar… Vond Blaise niet leuk… Vond hij helemaal niet leuk! Hij had er vaak ruzie over met zijn zusje…" zei Malfidus zelfvoldaan, alsof hij trots was dat hij zulke ' waardevolle' informatie zo lang had onthouden… Maar Ginny herkende iets…

"Je vond het zeker wel leuk, hè, toen ze ruzie hadden? Nou ik kan je vertellen dat het helemaal niet leuk is om een overdreven beschermende broer te hebben. Toen ik iets kreeg met Michel Kriek, die gozer uit Ravenklauw, waren die ruzies niet bepaald grappig!" zei Ginny smalend. Nu verscheen er een walgende uitdrukking op Malfidus' gelaat.

"Nee, maar dat is iets anders! Brokkeling was vriendinnen met Blaise' zusje, maar jij had verkering met die Kriek! Ik bedoel, als jij mijn zusje was en je had iets met zo'n lelijke knul, dan was ik ook boos geweest! En dan bedoel ik niet om het feit dat hij van een andere afdeling is, maar omdat hij onuitstaanbaar is! Hij was echt heel erg arrogant hè?" zei Malfidus. Onwillekeurig begon Ginny te lachen. Malfidus die van iemand anders zei dat diegene arrogant was! Dat zou ze nooit geloof hebben als hij het niet net tegen haar had gezegd.

"Maar goed, hoe dan ook, Lily is niet mijn dochter, ze logeert hier alleen omdat Harry Amanda en Ron naar het WK Zwerkbal zijn." zei Ginny terwijl ze moeite deed om niet te lachen.

"Oh, oke dan," zei Malfidus. Ginny keek hem aan. Hij had echt mooie ogen. Heel grijs, maar, anders dan vroeger zagen ze er niet meer zo koud uit. Eerder intrigerend. Malfidus keek terug. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij zag. Wat zij was in zijn ogen…

Op dat moment hoorden ze Lily roepen. Ginny ging kijken, want ze bedacht zich net dat als Lily in de badkamer was, dat niet veel goeds kon beteken. De badkamer had een raar effect op Lily, want telkens als ze daar was, voelde ze blijkbaar de drang iets uit te halen waar Ginny niet blij mee zou zijn. Dus Ginny zei tegen Malfidus dat ze zo terug was (waarop hij antwoordde: "Ik wacht met smart op je terugkomst!") en liep naar de badkamer. Toen ze daar aankwam, zag ze dat Lily weer bezig was. Nam dat kind nooit vakantie? Ze had alle douchegel, badschuim en shampoo gepakt, en had alles leeggegoten in de badkuip. Daarna had ze kraan opengezet, die nu nog steeds stroomde, en er was zoveel schuim ontstaan dat het bad nu al over liep. Ernaast zat Lily, met een bijna maniakale grijns naar Ginny, terwijl ze alle schoenen uit de hal had gehaald en bezig ze was in het bad te gooien.

Waar sloeg dat toch in hemelsnaam op? Meer dan wat dan ook wilde Ginny weten _waarom _het voor Lily toch zo'n goed idee leek dat soort dingen te doen…

"Lil, waar ben je mee bezig?" riep Ginny boven het gekletter van de kraan uit.

"Niks, niks, ga maar weer lekker verder spelen!" zei Lily, zonder op te kijken met een stem die griezelig volwassen leek. Ginny wilde het niet eens meer weten, ze tilde Lily op en droeg haar de badkamer uit, naar de woonkamer. Bij de deur stond Malfidus alles te bekijken, met een verbijsterde uitdrukking. Gatverdamme zeg, wat was hij leuk…

"Was je van plan hier de hele tijd te blijven staan, of ga je nog een keer helpen?" vroeg ze een beetje gepikeerd aan Malfidus. Hij schudde even zijn hoofd, richtte zijn blik op Ginny en zei:

"Is dat een keuze? Want je maakt het wel heel erg moeilijk, hoor Appeltje! Toekijken of helpen, helpen of toekijken… Ehm, nou ja, ik wil je niet voor de voeten lopen, dus blijf ik hier braaf in een hoekje toekijken hoe je deze puinzooi op probeert te ruimen," zei Malfidus. Eikel…

"Malfidus, ruim deze rotzooi op, ik ga Lily even bezighouden, of opsluiten… Als ik terug ben, kom ik helpen," gromde Ginny, terwijl ze hem aan de kant duwde en met Lily wegliep.

"Moet je niet zo onderhand beginnen met koken, schat?" vroeg Malfidus treiterend. Hij zat tegenover Ginny op de bank zichzelf en haar te vervelen. Ginny probeerde een boek te lezen, maar werd gek van Malfidus, die had besloten haar afwisselend bij haar koosnaampjes te noemen. De ene keer was het Appel, de andere keer iets slijmerigs zoals snoesje… Ginny werd er gek van!

"Ik? Grappig, want jij gaat koken vandaag Malfid-, ik bedoel, _liefje_!"antwoordde ze. Ze had al verwacht dat Malfidus er vanuit ging dat hij niks zou hoeven doen.

"Ik ga niet koken, hoor, snoezepoes!" zei Malfidus terug.

"Dacht je dat, snoepje?" kaatste Ginny.

"Dat dacht ik en dat denk ik nog steeds, schatje!"

"Dat dacht en denk je dan verkeerd! Jij kookt vandaag, ik morgen, enzovoort tot je hier eindelijk weg kan. Begrepen?" zei Ginny, die het spelletje zat werd, en eerlijk gezegd ook geen naampjes meer wist te verzinnen.

"Nee! Ik ga niet koken vandaag! Mag jij doen, dat ben je toch wel gewend, lekker ding?" zei Malfidus, die het spelletje duidelijk nog niet zat was. Jammer…

"Hou je kop, Malfidus! Waarom wil je perse niet koken? Kan je het soms niet?" vroeg Ginny met een vals lachje.

"Wel als jij zin hebt om het me te leren, sexy schoonheid!"zei Malfidus.

"Nou, als je toch zo koppig blijft," zei Ginny koppig, "dan doen we het toch samen? En hou op met die irritante koosnaampjes!" Ginny smeet haar boek weg en stond op. Ze liep naar de keuken en hij kwam achter haar aan. Ze bad om geduld, want aan de grijns van Malfidus te zien was hij niet van plan zich aardig te gedragen…

**Oké, dat was dus hoofdstuk 6…. Sorry dat het zo lang duurde met dit chapter, maar ik denk dat het volgende ook pas over een tijdje komt… Ach ja, school enzo, je kent het… Oh, en laat alsjeblieft een review achter!! Het is toch een kleine moeite?:P**


	7. Vredige ochtend

**List of Liefde?**

**Disclaimer: Nee, niemand is van mij, duh, maar ik wou ff zeggen dat Lily wel van mij is!!!! WHOOHOOO!!! She's all mine!!!!! Arm kind.**

**Oke, nog een hoofdstuk… Ik ben denk ik ff inspiratieloos dus ik zal maar (voor de verandering, snap je) meteen beginnen met het verhaal. Of nou, bijna meteen dan…**

**Hoofdstuk 7**

"Malfidus, ga jij Lily even roepen voor het eten?" vroeg Ginny aan de man die naast haar in de keuken stond. Hij stond te vloeken terwijl hij een dunschiller bekeek.

"Draco," zei hij ineens, zonder op te kijken van de dunschiller, waarvan hij wanhopig probeerde te ontdekken hoe het ' werkte'.

"Wat? Of telde je eigen naam ook als scheldwoord?" treiterde Ginny. In het begin, toen ze begonnen waren met koken, was hij onvoorstelbaar irritant geweest. Hij bleef haar maar 'schatje' noemen. En dat was het laatste wat ze van Malfidus wilde horen… Maar hoe langer ze bezig waren, hoe minder aandacht Malfidus scheen te hebben voor zijn taak Ginny te ergeren. In plaats daarvan, ging hij zich concentreren op het koken. Dat was ook wel nodig, want afgaand op wat ze had gezien, kon hij voor geen meter koken. Misschien was het maar beter dat hij niet alleen zou koken vandaag… Hij had al moeite met groenten wassen!

"Ik zei Draco, zo heet ik, weetje," zei hij. Hij keek op van zijn mesje en in Ginny's ogen.

"Weet ik. En je denkt dat het nodig is me dat nog een keer te vertellen omdat..?" zei Ginny.

"Omdat je me Malfidus noemt. Ik heet Draco, dus waarom noem je me niet zo?"

"Ehm, eens even denken… Oh, misschien omdat je mij geen Ginny noemt? Omdat ik helemaal horendol wordt van Wemel, Wezelin, Appel, schatje, en de rest van die schattige naampjes die je voor me hebt bedacht. Zou dat het kunnen zijn?" vroeg Ginny hem sarcastisch.

"Misschien… Luister, ik noem je niet meer bij jouw achternaam, en jij noemt mij niet meer bij mijn achternaam. Oke?" vroeg hij haar. Ze dacht even na en knikte toen. Hopelijk was ze dan meteen van de bijnamen af, want dat ' liefje' begon nu echt irritant te worden.

"Oke, en ga nu Lily halen, dan dek ik de tafel alvast," zei Ginny, terwijl ze een pan van het vuur haalde en de inhoud in een schaal deed.

"Oh, oke, ik haal Lily even en jij dekt de hele tafel! Ik vind het goed" grinnikte Draco.

Ginny begon ook te grinniken, en zei: "Ik vind het nog beter! Jij moet Lily halen, als in ' meekrijgen' en ik moet even snel de tafel dekken. Rond deze tijd is Lily altijd bezig met rare dingen, want ze weet dat ik druk bezig ben met koken… Veel succes!"

Draco keek meteen een stuk minder blij, maar ging toch het flatje doorzoeken. Om een kwartier later terug te komen met Lily, van top tot teen bedekt met chocoladevla. Ginny besloot maar niks te vragen.

"Ik heb het meeste gedaan met koken, jij mag afruimen!" zei Ginny vrolijk tegen Draco. Ze wist dat ze kinderachtig deed, maar het kon haar niks schelen…

"Ja, dag! Kijk nou, ik moet alle resten van Lily's solo-voedselgevecht opruimen? Dat is niet eerlijk, Appel!" zei Draco verontwaardigd. Appel?? APPEL?!? Leerde die jongen het nou nooit?

"We hadden een afspraak, weet je nog? Je zou me gewoon bij mijn naam noemen!" riep Ginny uit.

"Correctie, schatje, we zouden elkaar niet meer bij de achternaam noemen, weet je nog? We hadden niks over andere bijnamen afgesproken! Als je het niet erg vind, ik ga nu" grijnsde Draco.

"Waarom zou ik dat in hemelsnaam erg moeten vinden?" mompelde Ginny. Maar Draco grijnsde alleen maar breder. Zak…

De rest van de avond verliep hetzelfde. Ginny daagde Draco elke 5 minuten uit, en Draco irriteerde Ginny elke 5 seconden. Lily scheen erg goed op te kunnen schieten met Draco, en Draco begon Lily steeds meer te waarderen, vooral nadat Lily Ginny's kledingkast had omgespit en Ginny alles terug kon gaan hangen. Het leek wel of ze samenspannen tegen me, dacht Ginny verongelijkt, toen ze eindelijk haar kast had opgeruimd, om er na een half uur zoeken achter te komen dat Lily haar make-up in de vriezer had verstopt. Ze was dan ook blij toen Lily eindelijk sliep in het logeerbed. Om 11 uur besloot Ginny ook maar te gaan slapen, want het was niet bepaald prettig een kruiswoordpuzzel te maken in de _Avondprofeet _terwijl een zeker persoon naast je zat en de hele tijd alle antwoorden voorzei, en constant zijn bedenkingen uitte over haar oplossingen. Ze smeet de krant neer en liep naar haar slaapkamer. Ze trok haar slaapkleding aan, een topje met een korte broek, stapte in bed en viel bijna meteen in slaap. Mensen als Draco en Lily waren apart al heel erg vermoeiend, maar stop ze bij elkaar in een flat en ze zijn bijna dodelijk…

De volgende ochtend, toen Ginny wakker werd, merkte ze twee dingen. Het eerste was, dat ze een heel lekkere geur rook. Het tweede was, dat die geur van iets zachts en warms vandaan kwam, dat tegen haar gezicht aan lag. Ze opende haar ogen, en zag lichtblond haar. Ze hoorde iemand ademen, niet ver van haar vandaan. Het eerst wat ze dacht was dat Lily haar bed uit was gekomen, naast haar was komen liggen, zoals ze wel vaker deed, en haar haar op de een of andere manier blond had gekregen. Als dat kind het van bruin naar rood kon krijgen, lukte het haar vast ook wel om het van rood ineens blond te maken. Maar ze wist een tel later dat dat niet kon kloppen. Ze voelde een arm om haar middel, benen verstrengeld met de hare, en een hand in haar haar. Ze zag dat haar hand op de borst van degene naast haar rustte, en ze lag met haar gezicht in zijn hals. Oke… Hoe was ze in vredesnaam in deze positie geraakt? En wie lag er naast haar? Het duurde even voor alles van de vorige dag weer terug kwam bij Ginny. Toen herinnerde ze zich Draco weer. Draco Malfidus, de Schouwer die haar moest beschermen tegen een gestoorde Dooddoener. Het begon er akelig veel op te lijken dat ze de man naast haar had geïdentificeerd… Als Draco… Ze gilde, en doordat ze vlak naast Draco's oor lag, schrok hij wakker. Toen hij zag wie er naast hem lag, en vooral de manier waarop ze naast hem lag, begon hij ook te schreeuwen. Een paar tellen keken ze elkaar aan, zij gilde, hij brulde, allebei zonder er aan te denken zich los te maken. Toen haalde Ginny haar hand van zijn borst.

"Wat doe jij hier in vredesnaam?" vroeg ze, een beetje buiten adem van het gegil.

"Mens, heb je een korte-termijn geheugen ofzo? Ik moet je beschermen tegen een-" begon Draco, maar Ginny viel hem in de rede.

"Dat weet ik, ik bedoel wat je in mijn bed doet?"

Er verscheen een uitdrukking van begrip op Draco's gezicht, en kort daarna begon hij te grijnzen.

"Oh! Nou ja, toen ik wilde gaan slapen, zag ik dat er hier niet eens een logeerkamer was! Dus ik wist niet waar ik moest gaan slapen, en aangezien jij een tweepersoonsbed hebt, past het makkelijk! Simpel hè?" zei hij.

"Wacht even, voor ik ga antwoorden op die achterlijke vraag van je over of het simpel was of niet om zomaar in mijn bed te gaan liggen, zou ik eerst willen vragen of je je arm van mijn middel wilt halen. En je hand uit mijn haar," zei Ginny.

"Tuurlijk. En zou jij dan zo vriendelijk willen zijn om van me af te gaan?" zei Draco. Ginny werd rood, ze voelde het. Ze lag nog steeds met haar gezicht in zijn hals. Maar geen van beide verroerde zich.

"Ga je me nog loslaten, mijn liefste?" vroeg Draco.

"Wat dacht je dan? Jij eerst, ik kan me nauwelijks bewegen!" zei Ginny. Dat viel wel mee, maar hij was lekker warm…

"Oke, ik tel tot drie, en dan laten we tegelijk los!" fluisterde Draco kinderlijk in haar haar.

"Best!"fluisterde ze terug.

"Een, twee, drie!"

Ze lieten elkaar los, en Ginny kwam overeind. Ze probeerde zo snel mogelijk het bed uit te gaan, maar doordat haar benen nog vast zaten door die van Draco, smakte ze net voor het bed op de grond neer. Heel elegant… Draco stond ook op, liep langs haar heen en liep de keuken in. Geweldig…

"Kijk eens, ik heb ontbijt gemaakt!" zei Draco toen Ginny zichzelf had opgeraapt en haar tanden had gepoetst.

"Zozo, grote jongen," zei Ginny afwezig, terwijl ze Lily in een stoel tilde.

"Jaja, en dus mag jij vanavond koken!" zei Draco grinnikend.

"Oh! Oke, dank je… Dat zien we vanavond wel!" riep Ginny.

Ze ging zitten en nam en slokje thee. Om daarna meteen naar de gootsteen te rennen en het uit te spugen…

"Gatverdamme man, wat heb je hier mee gedaan?" vroeg ze aan Draco. Die keek heel verbaasd en vroeg: "Wat, wat is er mis mee?"

Ginny keek hem recht aan en zag dat hij geen grapje maakte. Daarna keek ze naar de thee. Die was duidelijk veel te sterk…

"Uh, niks laat maar," mompelde ze snel. Het was duidelijk dat hij echt een keukenramp was. De rest van het ontbijt verliep hetzelfde: alles smaakte even raar. Maar Ginny zei er niets van. Lily vond het daarentegen heerlijk. Tuurlijk, waarom ook niet…

Toen ze klaar was, ging ze douchen. Toen ze eruit kwam, hoorde dat de TV aanstond. Lily was vast weer aan het kijken… Ze was net haar haar aan het kammen, toen ze de douche aan hoorde gaan: Draco stond er nu vast onder… Ze keek even naar de weekendtassen. Ze keek weer even naar de deur, en hoorde de douche nog steeds. Ze kon haar nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen… Ze liep naar de tassen en ritste de eerste open.

**Oke!!! TBC!!!!! **


	8. Afschuwelijke ontdekking

**List of Liefde?**

**Yeah!! Nog een hoofdstuk!!! Maar ik had ff geen internet, doordat een zeker persoon () een beetje heeft zitten rommelen met een paar van die kastjes en zo en toen deed het internet het niet dus kon ik niks posten…..GRRRRRR!!!!!**

**Hoofdstuk 8 (AHH!!! YEAH voelt goed om te typen)**

_Ze keek even naar de weekendtassen. Ze keek weer even naar de deur, en hoorde de douche nog steeds. Ze kon haar nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen… Ze liep naar de tassen en ritste de eerste open._

Voor ze in de tas kon kijken, wendde ze haar gezicht af. Was het niet vreselijk fout om in Draco's spullen te neuzen? Ze aarzelde even, maar besloot toch te kijken. Het kon waarschijnlijk toch niet kwaad. En als hij wel iets te verbergen had, had ze dan niet het recht om het te weten? Hij woonde nu toch bij haar in? Ze luisterde eerst of ze de douche nog hoorde, wat het geval was, en richtte zich toen weer op de open tas. Ze duwde de tas iets verder open, en bekeek de inhoud. Kleding. Spijkerbroeken, overhemden en jasjes kwamen haar tegemoet. Niet interessant. Volgende tas.

Ze luisterde nog een keer naar de douche, maar begon het nu ook spannend te vinden.

Ze deed de tweede tas open, deze inhoud was iets interessanter. Dingen voor zijn werk. Rapporten, uniformen, handleidingen, boeken… Ze pakte een van de boeken en bekeek het omslag. De titel was ' Illegale vervloekingen en legale verweringen'. Interessant… Ze sloeg het open, en zag bladzij naar bladzij informatie over de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken en meer van dat soort bezweringen. Ook stonden er de meest nuttige tegenvervloekingen en afweerbezweringen. Ze dacht aan de SVP, de club die Harry had opgericht in haar vierde jaar. Ze herkende alle tegenvervloekingen. Ze legde het boek weg en sloot de tas. En pakte de volgende. Tas nummer drie…

Ze deed de tas open, en zag dat deze niet zo vol was. Ze zag een fotolijst. Ze haalde het uit de tas en bekeek de foto erin. Het was een foto van zijn ouders. Zijn vader keek Ginny aan, waardig, hooghartig en trots. Ernaast stond Draco's moeder, ze keek verveeld en even hooghartig, maar glimlachte wel even naar Ginny. Ginny rilde even bij het zien van Lucius Malfidus, die nu gelukkig in Azkaban opgesloten zat. Ze was haar eerste jaar op Zweinstein niet vergeten… Ze had nog steeds geen prettige herinneringen aan Marten Villijn die in haar hoofd zat, haar dingen liet doen die ze niet wilde… Ze legde de foto terug in de tas, misschien iets feller dan ze normaal gedaan zou hebben. Ze pakte een vergeeld stuk perkament dat een krantenartikel bleek te zijn. Het was een kop, met foto. Op de foto stonden de meest bekende en beruchte Dooddoeners uit Ginny's schooltijd, inclusief Lucius Malfidus, de titel was: Massale ontsnapping uit Azkaban. Het ging over de Dooddoeners die toen ontsnapt waren uit Azkaban, om, wist Ginny nu, een tijdje later naar het Ministerie te gaan. Een van ze had toen zelfs Ginny's enkel gebroken… Waarom zou Draco toch in hemelsnaam dat artikel bewaard hebben? Ginny wilde er niet over nadenken, en legde het artikel terug. Haar oog viel op een perkamenten envelop, waarop stond: Instructies. Ginny pakte de envelop, en nieuwsgierig draaide ze het om. Op de achterkant stond: van Lucius Malfidus. Had Draco brieven van zijn vader meegenomen? Met instructies waarvoor? Het was haar al duidelijk dat in deze tas dingen lagen die belangrijk waren voor Draco. Maar welke instructies van zijn vader hadden een sentimentele waarde voor Draco? Ze opende de envelop en haalde het eerste velletje perkament eruit. Ze bekeek de datum en zag tot haar grote schrik dat het een brief van maar een week geleden was! Waarom had Draco nu nog contact met zijn vader? En, dacht ze verschrikt, volgde hij instructies op van zijn vader vanuit Azkaban? Ze begon een beetje bang te worden. Waarom was ze toch zo stom geweest? Zonder twijfel de slechtste Zwadderaar was haar huis binnengekomen, vertelde haar een of ander ongeloofwaardig verhaaltje over een Dooddoener en zij geloofde alles zomaar! Ze had hem binnengelaten en liet hem hier inwonen! Zonder ook maar even bij het Ministerie te controleren of alles wel waar was! Ze vloekte hartgrondig. Ze besloot de brief te lezen. Als Draco en zijn vader smerige plannetjes aan het smeden waren, om haar weer aan Voldemort uit te leveren, moest ze die weten. Ze vouwde de brief open en wilde gaan lezen, toen iemand van achteren haar polsen vastgreep. Te laat besefte ze dat de douche allang uit was. Ze draaide zich angstig om en keek, doodsbang in Draco's grijze ogen. Lag het aan haar of zagen ze er nu koud uit?

**Sorry dat dit hoofdstuk zo kort was en dat er zo weinig enters in zaten, en dat er helemaal geen dialoog inzat, maar ik moest dit gewoon posten! Hoop dat jullie dit toch leuk vonden!**


	9. Vrezen, vechten, verzorgen

**List of Liefde?**

**Volgend hoofdstuk… YAY!! Maargoed, ik schrijf dit meteen na het vorige hoofdstuk want ik weet dat dat een béétje kort was :P Veel plezier…**

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Ginny slikte even, en wilde opstaan en naar de deur lopen. Maar Draco had haar nog steeds vast.

"Laat me los," fluisterde ze hees. Ze begon het nu echt eng te vinden, niet wetend hoe het zat met die mysterieuze instructies vanuit Azkaban.

Draco gaf geen antwoord, maar liet haar ook niet los. Hij hield haar beide polsen strak vast, en keek naar haar.

"Draco, laat me los! Je doet me pijn!" zei Ginny iets harder. Nu bewoog hij zich eindelijk. Hij pakte met eén hand haar polsen en met de andere pakte hij de gevallen brief op. Hij wierp deze in de open tas, en zei zacht: "Wat deed je in mijn spullen?"

"Ik- laat me los! Nu!" zei Ginny, die nu vooral kwaad werd. Hij had geen recht om haar pijn te doen!

"Nee! Wat deed je in mijn spullen?" zei hij nu ook iets harder.

"Niks! Laat me nu meteen los!" riep Ginny. Ze moest oppassen dat ze hier niet ging schreeuwen, dan zou Lily misschien komen… Gelukkig was dat kind te TV-verslaafd…

"Eerst vertel je me wat je in mijn tas deed!" zei Draco. Nu was Ginny het zat. Dit was haar flat, zij was hier de baas!

"Laat-me-los-NU!"gromde Ginny. Toen hij dit niet deed, was ze het helemaal zat. Ze stootte haar knie omhoog en trof hem in zijn maag. Voltreffer! Hij liet haar los en ze wilde weglopen, maar hij greep haar vanachter bij haar middel en draaide haar terug. Ze probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar hij bleef haar vasthouden. Ze spartelde wild om los te komen, en even wankelden ze allebei, voor ze omviel en in haar val werd Draco meegetrokken. Ze kwamen met een dreun vlak voor het bed neer, Ginny lag boven op Draco. Ze wilde opstaan en weer weglopen, maar was er niet op bedacht dat Draco omrolde zodat hij nu bovenlag. Hij drukte haar armen naar beneden en siste: "Hou hiermee op, wat deed je tussen mijn spullen?"

"Ga van me af!" Ginny probeerde overeind te komen, maar dat lukte niet. Draco was veel sterker… Ze probeerde om te rollen, en Draco verloor zijn evenwicht, zodat hij op naar neerplofte. Meteen rolde Ginny weer terug naar de oorspronkelijke plaats waar ze waren gevallen, zodat zij weer bovenop lag. Ze zette zijn armen klem met haar knieën en hield zijn schouders naar beneden gedrukt. Vanuit haar positie kon ze onder het bed kijken. Aha! Daar was haar mascara dus gebleven! Uh, oke! Focus, Gin!

"Wat deed je in mijn spullen?" vroeg Draco weer.

"Hallo, ik geloof niet dat jij in de juiste positie verkeert om vragen te stellen!" zei Ginny. Geweldig om dat eindelijk eens een keer te kunnen zeggen…

"Heb je die brieven gelezen?" vroeg hij. Zucht… Hij begreep het niet… ZIJ was degene die HEM uit moest horen!

"Misschien wel, ja!" zei ze. Misschien kon ze hem uithoren over die instructies, als hij werkelijk dacht dat ze de brieven had gelezen.

Hij verbleekte een beetje.

"Zeg gewoon hoeveel je hebt gelezen!" zei hij.

"Waarom zou ik? Ik lig bo-" begon ze, maar hij draaide in een onverwachte beweging om, zodat hij weer bovenop haar zat.

"-ven… Laat ook maar…" mompelde ze.

"Zeg nu wat je hebt gelezen!" zei hij, terwijl hij zijn knieën om haar middel klemde en met zijn handen haar handen op de grond gedrukt hield. Ze nam de moeite niet te antwoordden nu hij boven zat, en wist op de een of andere manier ( waar ze zelf verbaasd over was) haar handen los te krijgen. Ze schoot overeind en knalde tegen zijn borst aan. Ze duwde hem naar achteren, en dook boven op hem. Hij probeerde weer om te rollen, maar Ginny gaf dit keer niet meer mee. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar hals heen en trok haar ook naar beneden, zodat ze nu plat op hem neersmakte. Nu kon Draco wel omrollen, en nu lag hij weer op haar. Hij kwam half overeind en pinde haar armen langs haar hoofd vast. Maar Ginny besloot zijn eigen trucje ook op hem toe te passen: ze trok haar armen weer los, sloeg haar armen om hem heen en trok hem naar zich toe. Ze rolde weer om, en stond op. Ze draaide zich om, om weg te lopen, maar voelde opeens een sterke hand om haar enkel.

"Oeps!" riep ze verrast, voordat Draco haar benen onder haar vandaan trok en ze naast hem viel. Meteen greep hij haar bovenarmen, maar ze schopte met haar benen, zodat hij die niet vast kon pinnen. Hij sloeg een been om haar benen heen, zodat deze toch nog tegen de grond gedrukt lagen. Hij sloeg nu weer zijn armen om haar heen, en zij probeerde los te komen door door zijn shirt heen zijn rug kapot te krabben. Hij liet haar echter niet los, dus begon ze op zijn schouders te bonken en weer te krabben. Uiteindelijk greep hij haar haar vast. Ze kon haar benen nog steeds niet bewegen, maar probeerde zich om te draaien. Meteen greep hij met zijn andere hand haar middel, zodat ze nu helemaal niet meer kon bewegen. Behalve met haar hoofd, maar dat bleek niet zo'n goed idee te zijn omdat Draco haar haar nog steeds vast had. Dus boordde Ginny haar nagels in zijn linkerschouder, en ze voelde dat ze diep in zijn vlees drong. Hij gromde, maar liet haar niet los. Het gekke was, dat hij niet probeerde haar pijn te doen. Tuurlijk, als ze zich probeerde te bewegen voelde ze dat, maar terwijl zij haar nagels gebruikte en hem stompte en had geschopt, had hij haar niet geslagen of een andere vorm van geweld gebruikt… Ze zag bloed uit de wond op zijn schouder sijpelen, en waarschijnlijk lag zijn rug ook open, maar zelf had ze niks, behalve een waarschijnlijk gescheurde nagel en een heleboel klitten in haar haar. Even lagen ze bewegingloos op grond. Toen fluisterde Draco zachtjes in haar oor:

"Ik laat je los als jij mij los laat!"

"Best!" fluisterde ze terug, maar ze maakte geen aanstalten om haar armen los te maken die om zijn nek geklemd waren. Hij bewoog zich ook niet.

"Laat jij eerst maar los!" zei Draco.

"Nee! Jij eerst!" Ongelooflijk kinderachtig, maar dat kon haar niks schelen. Langzaam haalde hij zijn been van haar benen, haalde zijn hand van haar middel en liet haar haar los. Zij liet hem ook los, en tegelijk gingen ze overeind zitten.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Ginny aan hem. Hij knikte alleen, maar ze zag dat hij verscheidene bloedende wonden had.

"Met jou?" bracht hij hijgend uit. Oeps, waarschijnlijk had ze toch scherpere nagels dan ze had gedacht. Ginny stond op en hielp hem overeind. Even leunde hij zwaar op haar. Toen ging hij recht staan.

"Zeg nou even eerlijk: wat heb je gelezen?" vroeg Draco vermoeid. Ze besloot het maar gewoon te zeggen.

"Dat het instructies waren van je vader," gaf ze met tegenzin toen. Draco was stil, tot Ginny hem vroeg:

"Wat waren dat dan voor brieven?" vroeg ze nieuwgierig. Hij keek haar niet aan toen hij antwoordde.

"Dat zijn brieven die iemand naar mijn vader stuurde. Het Ministerie neemt alle post voor gevangene altijd in, en laat eerst alles uitgebreid controleren door de Schouwers. Dit moest ik doorkijken, ik kreeg het toen ik aan het inpakken was en heb het toen in deze tas gegooid om zo snel mogelijk door te kijken," vertelde hij. Ginny keek naar hem.

"Waarom stond er ' Instructies' op de envelop?" vroeg Ginny.

"Omdat er ook instructies bijzaten van mijn werkgever over mijn taak hier en wat er met de post moet gebeuren als het niet helemaal in orde is," antwoordde Draco.

"Oh…" was het enige dat Ginny uit kon brengen. Ze was heel blij dat Draco dan waarschijnlijk toch in orde was, blijer dan nodig was. Waarom? Begon ze Draco aardig te vinden? Meer dan aardig? Leuk? Ginny schudde even met haar hoofd. Kappen met die onzin, Gin! Draco's vraag zorgde dat ze wakker schrok uit haar gepeins.

"Maar waarom zat je in mijn tassen te rommelen?" Hij keek haar doordringend aan. Ginny voelde de schaamte opkomen. Waarom had ze dat ook alweer gedaan? Nieuwsgierigheid, waarschijnlijk, maar kon ze hem dat zomaar vertellen? Een van de regels die ze hem de vorige ochtend had toegeschreeuwd, was toch geweest dat hij van haar spullen af moest blijven? Wat moest ze hem vertellen?

"Eh… Ik dacht dat ik een raar geluid uit die tas hoorde komen. Een soort geklik ofzo." verzon Ginny snel. " Dus keek ik even, maar ik zag niks, en toen zag ik op die envelop ' van Lucius Malfidus' staan, en toen wilde ik kijken en toen kwam jij!" zei ze. Even keek Draco haar diep in haar ogen, maar toen knikte hij, en begon hij zijn tas dicht te ritsen. Ginny wist niet zeker of hij het hele verhaal wel geloofde. Misschien niet… Toen hij zijn tas weer op de grond in een hoek had gezet, draaide hij zich naar haar toe.

"Behalve dat ik morgen waarschijnlijk onder de blauwe plekken zit, vond ik het toch heel erg gezellig, hoor schatje! Heel erg… intiem!"

Ginny stond even stomverbaasd aan de grond genageld. Draco liep grinnikend de deur uit, net op tijd om een kussen te ontwijken dat Ginny naar zijn hoofd smeet.

Die avond, na een lange ruzie over wie er moest koken, gevolgd door een al even lange ruzie over wie er moest afruimen, gevolgd door een zelfs nog langere ruzie over wie er moest afwassen, zat Ginny op de bank tegenover Draco. Ze hadden net Lily uit de prullenbak gevist, die, naar eigen zeggen 'een bananenschil aan het nadoen was', en Ginny was nu voor zich uit aan het staren, terwijl Lily af en toe voorbij kwam rennen, met een rokje op haar hoofd en een t-shirt om haar middel. Ginny voelde nu al dat haar lichaam niet talloze keren op de grond kon smakken zonder zichzelf te bedekken met duizenden blauwe plekken. Werkelijk alles deed pijn na het gevecht van die ochtend tegen haar 'beschermer'… Ze zag dat het al half tien was, en ving Lily op terwijl deze weer langs kwam razen. Ze kon zich nauwelijks voorstellen dat dat kind nog steeds niet moe was, ook al had ze zich de hele dag gedragen als een hyperactieve stuiterbal. Lily voelde waarschijnlijk aan dat Ginny doodmoe was, want ze ging rustig op bed liggen zonder te zeuren en viel al snel in slaap. Ginny glimlachte bij het zien van het kleine meisje. Lily was vooral erg lief als ze sliep… Ginny liep naar haar toe, maar toen ze Lily's haar uit haar gezicht wilde strijken, werd het vredige moment ruw verstoord. Opeens sperde Lily haar ogen wijd open, en vroeg aan Ginny:

"Kusje?" Ginny kon met moeite een gil onderdrukken. Ze had kunnen weten dat Lily niet echt sliep…

Toen Ginny terug naar de woonkamer liep, zag ze dat Draco net opstond.

"Ik ga douchen," zei hij. Ze knikte afwezig, keek hoe hij de deur uitliep. Ze zakte neer op de bank en pakte haar boek. Ze begon te lezen en was al snel haar blauwe plekken en beurse polsen vergeten. Tot ze 2 minuten later een schreeuw hoorde vanuit de badkamer.

"Draco, wat is er? Is alles goed daar?" vroeg ze bezorgd door de deur heen. De douche, die een paar tellen geleden aan was gegaan, was nu uit. Ze hoorde Draco vloeken, toen riep hij:

"Niks aan de hand hoor!" Ginny stond voor de deur toen een minuur later de deur open ging. Draco kwam de douche uit, met alleen zijn boxers aan. Ginny kon niks anders dan staren. Naar zijn perfect gladde, gespierde buik. Gatver! Wauw!

"Wat was er?" vroeg Ginny, zichzelf wakker schuddend.

"Nou ja, die wonden op mijn schouder en rug reageren niet zo goed op water, vooral geen warm water," zei hij. Oeps… Mijn schuld, dacht Ginny.

"Sorry, het spijt me, Draco!" zei ze.

"Maakt niet uit! Ik neem nog wel wraak…" antwoorde hij knipogend.

"Vast wel! Wacht, kom maar mee," zei Ginny, terwijl ze zich omdraaide en naar haar slaapkamer liep. Hij liep achter haar aan. Op haar slaapkamer pakte ze haar Helerstas en opende het toen ze Draco hoorde zeggen:

"Wacht, je gaat toch niet eng doen met al die Helerszooi?" Ginny grinnikte alleen maar en zocht verschillende flesjes en potjes bij elkaar. Toen ze zich omdraaide zag ze Draco voor het bed staan.

"Ga zitten, ik vermoord je heus niet! Ik moet nog bijkomen van mijn eerste poging van vanochtend!" zei Ginny, terwijl ze hem een duw gaf waardoor hij op het bed viel. Ze ging naast hem zitten.

"Wat ga je doen met al die flesjes?" vroeg Draco wantrouwig aan haar.

"Iets dat je helemaal niet leuk gaat vinden… Grapje, rustig!" voegde ze er snel aan toe toen ze zijn gezicht zag.

"Ik moet die wondjes bestuderen en dan een zalfje samenstellen met deze ingrediënten, oke?" vroeg ze hem. Hij knikte, en draaide zijn schouder naar haar toe. Ze strekte haar hand uit en raakte de wond lichtjes aan. Draco gaf geen krimp. Zijn huid voelde heel erg zacht aan, en warm, dacht ze onwillekeurig. Haar vingers raakte het eerste wondje aan, met de vorm van haar eigen nagel. Raar idee, vond ze, de vinger die dat had veroorzaakt raakte het wondje weer aan, maar nu met de bedoeling te verzorgen wat ze eerder had veroorzaakt… Ja, soms was ze wel diepzinnig… Ze liet haar arm zakken, en maakte een paar flesjes open. Ze begon een beetje vloeistof uit een paar flesjes in een leeg potje te gieten, en terwijl ze bezig was, voelde ze dat hij naar haar keek. Ze keek op en streek een lok haar uit haar gezicht. De lok sprong meteen weer terug. Ze keek diep in Draco´s ogen, en vroeg:

"Wat?" Ze zag hem opschrikken en weer naar beneden kijken. Zij ging ook weer verder met ingrediënten mengen. Nog een paar keer raakte ze zijn huid lichtjes aan, streek er even over, en mompelde af en toe iets voor zich uit. Daarna zei ze:

" Draai je eens om. Ik moet kijken of die wonden op je rug hetzelfde zijn," Ze zag hem weer opschrikken en toen draaide hij zich om. Het eerste wat ze dacht was dat hij echt een mooie rug had. Daarna vroeg ze zich af hoe iemand in vredesnaam een mooie rug kon hebben, en daarna schrok ze zich wild toen ze de lange, rode krassen en schrammen zag die ze zelf had veroorzaakt.

"Oh!" zei ze geschrokken, en ze streek even over een lange kras.

"Het spijt me echt Draco, dat was niet mijn bedoeling!" zei ze, en hij draaide zijn hoofd even naar haar toe. Hij glimlachte. Hij glimlachte! HIJ glimlachte! HIJ GLIMLACHTE! NAAR HAAR! NAAR EEN WEMEL! Niet te geloven, wie had gedacht dat hij dat kon?

"Maak je niet druk, Appel, ik kan er tegen!" zei hij. Ginny glimlachte terug, een beetje schuldig, en ze ging met haar wijsvinger over de schrammen. Ze dacht dat ze hem lichtjes voelde rillen, maar toen ze hem vroeg of dat pijn deed, antwoordde hij met een heel kalme stem dat hij amper iets voelde. Ginny ging verder met de zalf, en 5 minuten later was ze klaar. Ze gaf hem de zalf, en zei:

"Dit moet je erop smeren tot het over is, eén keer per dag," en ze wilde ze deur uitlopen, maar voor de zoveelste keer die dag hield hij haar tegen voor ze de slaapkamer uit kon lopen. Alleen was het dit keer op een andere manier. Hij pakte zacht haar arm vast, en ze voelde een schokje door haar lichaam heen gaan.

"Hoe precies dacht je dat ik mij rug in moest smeren? Jij hebt me gekrabd, dus jij mag die krassen verzorgen!" zei hij tegen haar.

"Oh…Ja, vergeten!" zei ze schaapachtig. Ze ging weer zitten, en wreef de zalf lichtjes op zijn rug. Ze kreeg het veel te benauwd, wilde hier weg…

"Denk je dat je je schouder wel zelf kunt doen?" vroeg ze spottend aan hem toen ze klaar was. Hij draaide zijn hoofd om, keek haar aan en antwoorde:

"Misschien… Maar ja, als je toch bezig bent…" Ginny slaakte een gespeelde zucht, draaide hem helemaal om en smeerde met haar wijsvinger voorzichtig een beetje zalf op de nagel-afdrukken op zijn schouder. Ze had niet door hoe dicht hun hoofden bij elkaar waren, tot ze zich om wilde draaien en haar hoofd tegen zijn hoofd stootte. Ze zag nu zijn gezicht, en zijn ogen… Help, hier moest ze mee ophouden! Zijn gezicht was veel te dichtbij… Lag het aan haar of kwamen zijn lippen echt steeds dichter bij de hare?

**WHUHAHAHAAAA!!! Stay tuned!!! Dit was een langer hoofdstuk, om het vorige goed te maken, ik wilde het eigenlijk nog langer maken, maar het sadistische deel van mij vond dit wel een mooi einde… Kyzz!!**


	10. Verwarring en een broodje a la Lily

**List of Liefde?**

**Ja, Ginny, hoe raad je het :p…. Boowtjuh: Jaja, Lily+ Bananenschil-imitatie iets waar de wereld op zat te wachten…:p :D**

**Hoofdstuk 10**

_Ze had niet door hoe dicht hun hoofden bij elkaar waren, tot ze zich om wilde draaien en haar hoofd tegen zijn hoofd stootte. Ze zag nu zijn gezicht, en zijn ogen… Help, hier moest ze mee ophouden! Zijn gezicht was veel te dichtbij… Lag het aan haar of kwamen zijn lippen echt steeds dichter bij de hare?_

Omijngodomijngodomijngod…. klonk het in Ginny's hoofd, terwijl ze zag hoe Draco's gezicht steeds dichterbij het hare kwam. En daarna: Verdommeverdommeverdommeverdomme…. Hmmf… Niet bepaald de mooiste combinatie om in je hoofd te horen, maar goed, Ginny kon niet helder nadenken. Ze voelde Draco's hand op haar heup. Sinds wanneer zat die daar? Ze voelde hoe haar eigen hand via zijn schouder omhoog gleed naar zijn hals, en van daar uit verdween in zijn blonde haar. Oeps… Ze kon zich niet herinneren dat ze haar hand had opgedragen dat te doen. Maar ja, ze kon zich niks meer herinneren, niet eens haar eigen naam… De enige naam die in haar hoofd zat ( en trouwens ook nog het enige herkenbare woord) was Draco… Hun lippen waren nu nog maar een paar millimeter van elkaar verwijderd…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHH!" klonk het ineens vanuit de deuropening. Ginny draaide zich snel om, en zag net Lily brullend wegrennen. Tuurlijk… Altijd als je dacht dat ze sliep, begon ze ineens eng te doen… In de war en zich kapot schamend sprong Ginny op, rende naar de deuropening en liet Draco zonder ook maar eén keer om te kijken achter. Ze rende naar het kamertje waar Lily lag, en zag dat het meisje braaf, met een glimlach die vast schattig bedoeld was, maar er nogal eng uitzag, op haar bed zat.

"Lil, slaap je nog niet?" vroeg Ginny.

"Jawel!" antwoordde Lily. Ginny keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, maar Lily deed geen moeite te doen alsof ze sliep. Ze zat Ginny aan te kijken, met nog steeds dezelfde nogal enge grijns, en bijna zonder te knipperen. Ginny zuchtte.

"Lily, ga slapen!" zei ze. Lily knikte schijnheilig, ging liggen en deed haar ogen dicht. Ginny knipte het licht uit en liep de kamer uit. Ze hoopte vurig dat Draco niet ergens op de gang rondliep, ze durfde hem echt niet onder ogen te komen. Ze schaamde zich diep, want ze wist niet waarom ze hem net bijna kuste. Ze wist dat ze geen gevoelens voor hem had. Of was dat wel zo? Ginny schudde verward haar hoofd, het enige wat ze nu wilde was douchen en slapen.

Stik! Draco had nog geen slaapplaats! Ze wist zeker dat ze dood zou gaan als ze met hem in eén bed zou moeten liggen, vooral na wat er net was gebeurd. Ze kreunde, liep de badkamer in en deed de deur op slot, zonder het licht aan te doen. Ze leunde tegen de deur, haalde diep adem. Ze wist niet wat ze met zichzelf aan moest, en al helemaal niet met Draco. Waar moest hij slapen? Lily had de logeerkamer, en trouwens, dat bed was toch veel te klein voor hem. Ze zou denken dat hij op de bank zou kunnen slapen, maar haar banken waren te smal. Daar was ze zelf achter gekomen, na een lange nacht toen er logés waren en ze haar bed had afgestaan. Ze was er herhaaldelijk af gevallen, wat haar pijnlijke ledematen had bezorgd die ochtend…

En verder was er niks dat door kon gaan voor een slaapplek… Ze had niet eens een matras ofzo! Ze vloekte, bonkte met haar vuist tegen de muur. Ze knipte het badkamerlicht aan en draaide de douche aan. Ze zag er als een berg tegenop naast hem te moeten liggen. Voelde ze iets Draco Malfidus? Verdomme! Het liefst zou ze nu Amanda of Hermelien spreken, maar Amanda zat nu in India, en ze kon sowieso met niemand contact opnemen… Vervloekte Dooddoeners ook altijd! Als er daar niet een gestoorde gek had rondgelopen die haar vervloekt had, was dit allemaal niet gebeurd. Ze had nu pas door dat ze de douche steeds heter zette. De hele badkamer was al gevuld met stoom, en de douchedeur was beslagen. Ginny begon poppetjes te tekenen op de beslagen douchedeur met haar wijsvinger. Ze dacht na over Draco. Uiteindelijk besloot ze dat geen van beide echt gevoelens voor elkaar had. Het was gewoon… aantrekkingskracht… Ginny tekende nu een groot hart op de douchedeur, haar vinger ging naar boven om er initialen boven te zetten zoals ze altijd deed. Haar vinger bleef even in de lucht zweven. Ze zette voorzichtig haar eigen letters boven het hart, G.W., maar twijfelde toen haar vinger naar beneden ging. Zou het niet veel lijken op toegeven als ze nu zijn initialen neerzette? Langzaam en aarzelend zette ze de trillerige letters D.M. eronder. Ze bekeek het resultaat even. G.W. hartje D.M…. Ze aarzelde even, hief haar hand op en veegde de hele tekening toen resoluut uit.

Toen ze de badkamer uit was, bleef ze even aarzelend voor de slaapkamerdeur staan. Wat moest ze tegen hem zeggen? Ze wist zich totaal geen houding te geven. Uiteindelijk liep ze maar gewoon naar binnen. Ze zag Draco op bed liggen. Hij sliep. Ginny liep voorzichtig iets dichterbij. Hij zag er echt heel erg lief uit als hij sliep. Zijn blonde haar hing een beetje voor zijn gesloten ogen. Ginny slikte, en strekte langzaam haar hand uit. Ze raakte zijn wang even aan, maar liet haar arm vlug weer zakken toen ze zijn warme huid voelde. Ze stond op, liep naar de andere kant van het bed en ging liggen. Ze hoopte vurig dat ze in haar slaap braaf aan haar kant bleef liggen, en dat ze niet weer wakker moest worden in zo'n positie als die ochtend. Maar ze kende zichzelf, ze wist dat ze nooit eens recht bleef liggen. Ginny was niet bepaald een elegante slaper…Tegen beter weten in hoopte ze dat ze niet wakker zou worden in Draco's armen…

Die ochtend werd Ginny wakker en opende eén oog. Alles van de vorige dag kwam terug, en toen ze een warm lichaam onder het hare voelde, wist ze dat het mis was. Ze zuchtte even, deed haar andere oog ook open en nam zich voor zichzelf voortaan vast te binden. In haar slaap was ze natuurlijk weer richting Draco gerold, en hij ook naar haar. Ze lagen in het midden van het bed. Ginny's benen lagen tussen die van Draco, haar armen waren om zijn hals geslagen en haar hoofd ruste op zijn borst. Zijn armen drukten haar lichaam tegen het zijne aan, zijn armen zaten om haar middel en op haar rug. Ginny dacht onwillekeurig dat ze dit wel een prettige houding vond. Daarna kreunde ze even, en herinnerde zich de bijna-kus van de vorige avond weer.

"Vind je dit geen geweldige manier om wakker te worden" klonk de stem van Draco zachtjes in haar oor, en ze keek naar boven, recht in zijn gezicht.

"Niet echt. Persoonlijk heb ik nog liever nog een keertje die keer dat ik slaapwandelde en in de container wakker werd, maar goed, smaken verschillen!" antwoordde ze. Ze was stiekem blij dat hij het allemaal niet zo zwaar opnam, en er een grapje over maakte. Ze probeerde op te staan, maar Draco had haar nog steeds vast.

"Laat me los, Draco" zuchtte ze geïrriteerd.

"Liever niet. Ik denk dat je moet wachten tot ik uitgeslapen ben," zei Draco grinnikend.

"Dat dacht ik niet. Het was niet echt mijn bedoeling om van dat gevecht gisterochtend een vast ochtendritueel te maken. En ik denk dat ik je toch echt zal moeten slaan als je me nu niet los laat," antwoordde Ginny. Draco had haar nog steeds vast, dus telde ze tot 3, en kietelde hem toen in zijn hals. Hij probeerde niet te lachen, maar hield het niet vol, en moest haar uiteindelijk wel los laten. Zodra hij zijn armen van haar af haalde, sprong ze overeind, stond even rechtop op het bed, en sprong er toen vanaf. Ze rende de deur uit en negeerde Malfidus die haar wraak beloofde.

"Appel! Lily wil naar buiten!" riep Lily naar Ginny.

"Dat kan voorlopig niet Lily, je mag niet naar buiten" zei Ginny. Ze wist hoe erg het moest zijn voor Lily om midden in de zomer niet buiten te mogen spelen, maar er was niks aan te doen. Zelf zou Ginny ook het liefste op het balkon zitten in deze hitte, maar Draco had uitdrukkelijk verboden elke ingang van de flat dicht te laten vanwege de Dooddoener. Hij stond nu onder de douche. Draco dus, niet de Dooddoener. Ze zouden gaan ontbijten zodra hij eruit kwam. Ginny had echt medelijden met Lily, die er niks van begreep en besloot iets leuk met haar te doen.

"Lils, wil je spelen?" vroeg ze. Meteen werden Liliy's ogen groot, en werd ze overenthousiast. Oeps…

"LILY! HOU OP EN MAAK ME LOS!" krijste Ginny. Lily had een 'leuk' spelletje bedacht. Het hield in dat Ginny vastgebonden zat op een stoel in de keuken terwijl Lily speelde dat Ginny een boterham was. Ze was net bezig jam in Ginny's haar te smeren, toen Ginny Draco binnen hoorde komen. Ze zat met haar rug naar de deur, en hoorde dus alleen hoe Draco waarschijnlijk stomverbaasd alles zat te bekijken, en het daarna uitschaterde.

"Draco, als je me nu niet losmaakt, vervloek ik je van hier tot Tokio!" gilde ze, terwijl Draco het uitbrulde. Toch hoorde ze hem naar haar toelopen, en hij begon de riemen en ceinturen los te maken die Lily had gebruikt om Ginny vast te binden. Even laten Ginny los en trok Draco haar aan haar arm de stoel uit.

"Dank je wel!" zei ze tegen Draco, en toen draaide ze zich naar Lily. Of in elk geval de plek waar Lily net stond. Lily zat alweer op de bank, haar ik-ben-een-schattig-braaf-klein-meisje-dat-er-zelfs-nooit-aan-zou-denken-iets-stouts-uit-te-halen act weer perfect uitvoerend. Ginny wist gewoon niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze kon Lily geen straf geven, Lily zou het toch niet begrijpen, ze dacht dat dit soort dingen normale spelletjes waren. Maar Ginny was ook niet bepaald boos. Verre van blij, maar niet boos. Ze deed haar mond open, sloot hem weer en zuchtte. Ze hoorde Draco 'Hygiëna' mompelen, en ze was weer schoon en broodbeleg-vrij.

"Dank je wel!" zei ze weer tegen Draco.

"Graag gedaan, schatje!" zei hij knipogend.

"Daar twijfel ik niet aan, liefje!" antwoordde ze, met haar ogen rollend. Nu pas zag ze Draco goed, en ze kreunde even inwendig. Waarom, WAAROM IN VREDESNAAM, had hij een shirt aan dat hem zo goed stond? En waarom, WAAROM IN VREDESNAAM, lette ze daarop?

**Oke ik weet het, beetje slap einde enzo maar ik had echt geen zin meer en dus post ik het maar gewoon… Ja ja, luiheid is des duivels oorkussen, of whatever, en ik heb geen flauw idee waar die hele uitdrukking op slaat, maar goed, je snapt wat ik bedoel toch? Oh, en laat please een review achter! Als je nog leuke ideeën hebt, laat het me weten! **


	11. Schuifdeuren, supermarkten en fietsen

**List of Liefde?**

**Heey!! Sorry voor het vorige hoofdstuk maar ik wilde 'm gwn posten… Naja... whatever… Dit wordt een beetje een mysterieus -oooooeehh!!!- hoofdstuk. In elk geval, da's de bedoeling dus. **

**Hoofdstuk 11**

"Draco! Ik moet boodschappen doen! Er is bijna niks meer in huis!" gilde Ginny vanuit de keuken naar de slaapkamer, waar Draco zat. Ze hoorde dat hij eraan kwam.

"Wat zei je, schoonheid?" vroeg hij toen hij ook in de keuken stond. Zucht… Ging die jongen nou nooit afleren haar van die walgelijke naampjes te noemen?

"Ik zei, eikel die je bent, dat er boodschappen gedaan moeten worden. Hoe gaan we dat oplossen nu er niemand naar buiten mag?" vroeg Ginny terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde.

"Ehm…Geen flauw idee… Ga het wel even navragen bij het Ministerie,"zei hij, en hij liep richting de hal.

"Ben terug binnen een paar minuten!" riep hij terwijl hij de deur bevrijdde van de duizenden bezweringen die erop rustten.

"Kan niet wachten…" mompelde Ginny zachtjes.

"En? Wat zeiden je geliefde Schouwervriendjes?" vroeg Ginny verveeld toen ze Draco terug hoorde komen. Ze was geen type om opgesloten te zitten, daar kon ze echt niet tegen…

"We moeten met zijn drieën gaan," zei Draco.

"Jottum! Altijd al mijn wens geweest om met iemand als jij naar een Dreuzelsupermarkt te moeten…" mompelde Ginny, maar Draco grijnsde alleen maar.

Een kwartier later stonden Ginny, Draco en Lily in het schuurtje van de flat. Ginny ging normaal op de fiets naar de supermarkt, en dus besloot ze dat Draco en zij maar op eén fiets moesten. Lily had haar eigen fietsje. Het enige probleem was, dat fietsen Dreuzeluitvindingen waren, en Draco geen flauw idee had hoe je moest fietsen. Uiteindelijk had Ginny besloten dat hij maar achterop moest, en zij zou fietsen. Hij mocht dan de terugweg proberen… Lily was blij dat ze weer buiten was in de zon, ze riep naar alle voorbijgangers de meest uiteenlopende woorden, zoals ' Plastic!' en ' Boom!'. Dat leverde veel starende blikken op, maar dat was Ginny allang gewend. Ze zou Draco eerst een keer laten zien hoe je moest fietsen. Ze haalde haar fiets uit het schuurtje en stapte op. Draco keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Ginny fietste een stukje, tot ze Draco achter zich hoorde lachen. Ze draaide zich half om, vergat dat je je niet zomaar om kan draaien als je aan het fietsen bent, en begon vervaarlijk te slingeren. Draco begon alleen maar harder te lachen. Ginny remde en snauwde:

"Wat?"

"Weet je dan niet hoe achterlijk het eruitziet als iemand fietst? Welke idioot heeft fietsen nou eigenlijk bedacht?" lachte hij. Ginny lachte ook. Ja, ze wist dat fietsen bijna een nog stommere uitvinding moest zijn dan een magnetron. Wie komt daar nou weer op? Toen haar vader de eerste keer laaiend enthousiast thuiskwam met een fiets, had zij precies hetzelfde gereageerd.

"Hou nou maar op, en kom achterop zitten" zei ze tegen hem. Hij sprong op de bagagedrager en Ginny begon te trappen. Draco sloeg zijn armen om haar middel heen, terwijl Lily rondjes om hen heen fietste. Ginny vond het geweldig om weer buiten te zijn, te fietsen in de zon… Na tien minuten fietsen kwamen ze bij de Dreuzelsupermarkt. Ginny liep naar de schuifdeuren, die automatisch open zoefden. Pas toen ze binnen stond, merkte ze dat Draco niet meer achter haar liep. Ze draaide zich om, en zag dat hij weifelend op een afstandje de deuren stond te bestuderen.

"Loop maar gewoon, je komt vanzelf binnen!" riep ze hem lachend toe. Draco knikte en liep zelfverzekerd naar voren. Alleen stond hij niet recht voor de deuren. Hij liep recht op de solide muur af naast de deuren. Met een bons knalde hij ertegen aan. Ginny liep vlug naar buiten, gevolgd door Lily, terwijl ze probeerde haar lachen in te houden.

"Stomme Dreuzeluitvinding! Je zei dat ik vanzelf binnen zou komen!" riep Draco verontwaardigd. Ginny giechelde en antwoordde:

"Wel als je op de deuren afloopt, weet je, die muren zijn niet zoals het dranghek tussen perron 9 en 10 op King's Cross Station!"

Draco volgde haar op de voet terwijl Ginny met Lily naar binnen liep.

"Lily, kom daar vanaf! Wat doe je?" siste Ginny. Lily was op de een of andere manier (waarschijnlijk met de magie die ze al bezat) bovenop een grote toren met blikjes kattenvoer gekomen, en zat daar naar alles en iedereen te zwaaien. Verscheidene mensen staarden Ginny, Draco en Lily aan.

"Lily doet de Dreuzel na die de ramen wast!" riep Lily vrolijk.

"Ze bedoelt de glazenwasser. Ze noemt de glazenwasser Dreuzel!" zei Ginny snel tegen de wat oudere Dreuzelvrouw die haar verbaasd aankeek. De vrouw glimlachte, terwijl ze toekeek hoe Draco Lily van de stapel blikjes af tilde waar ze op stond. De vrouw keek even vertederd hoe Ginny naar Draco toeliep en Lily van hem overnam, en stootte toen haar al even oud uitziende echtgenoot aan. De man lachte Ginny en Draco ook toe, terwijl Ginny met Lily op haar heup verbaasd naar de mensen keek.

"Hou je gezinnetje goed bij elkaar, beste vent!" zei de man tegen Draco, die hem verbijsterd aankeek. Toen snapte Ginny het. Ze begreep ineens wat de mensen zagen. Een jong echtpaar, samen in de supermarkt, met een klein dochtertje.

"Die mensen denken dat wij getrouwd zijn en dat Lily ons kind is!" siste ze onopvallend tegen Draco. Die begon te grijnzen.

"Nee, meneer, dit is niet…" begon Ginny, maar Draco sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en zei tegen de mensen:

"Zal ik doen, meneer! Ik hou namelijk zielsveel van mijn vrouw!" zei Draco overdreven, en hij grijnsde gemeen naar Ginny, terwijl hij haar iets dichter tegen zich aandrukte. Ginny knikte, en glimlachte al even vals naar Draco. De mensen knikten hun toe en liepen toen door. Meteen duwde Ginny Draco van zich af, en zette Lily neer. Ze zette haar handen op haar heupen en keek Draco verontwaardigd aan.

"Was dat nou echt nodig?" vroeg ze aan hem. Hij antwoordde niet, maar grijnsde alleen. Ginny rolde met haar ogen en wilde Lily's hand pakken, toen ze zag dat Lily glimlachte en naar iemand zwaaide. Ginny keek achterom om te zien naar wie Lily aan het zwaaien was, en dacht dat ze vanuit haar ooghoek iemand achter een schap zag wegduiken. Even dacht ze dat ze de persoon had herkend, maar ze wist dat dat onmogelijk was.

"Naar wie zwaaide je, Lily?" vroeg Ginny. Het meisje keek Ginny aan, maar antwoordde niet. Even had Lily een glazige blik in haar ogen, maar Ginny zag deze verdwijnen, en Lily was weer zichzelf. Ginny pakte het meisje bij haar hand, en liep toen door.

Toen ze hadden afgerekend, liepen Ginny, Draco en Lily naar buiten. Draco deed zijn best om bij de schuifdeuren precies in Ginny's voetsporen te stappen. Toen ze buiten stonden, zonder dat Draco tegen een muur was opgeknald, stak Ginny haar sleutel in het fietsslot en Draco stapte op. Ginny sprong zijwaarts achterop, en Draco begon heel erg te slingeren, maar ze vielen niet. Lily fietste naast hen, terwijl ze hele verhalen aan het vertellen was in een zelfbedachte taal. Ginny hield zich vast aan de bagagedrager, vast besloten Draco niet aan te raken, maar al snel besloot ze dat ze dat maar beter wel kon doen. Draco was niet bepaald een geweldige fietser… Ze plaatste haar armen om zijn middel, en keek toe hoe Lily vrolijk aan het brabbelen was. Ze genoot intens van dit uitstapje, dat misschien wel het enige in een lange tijd zou worden. Draco's haar zag er echt mooi uit in het zonlicht, viel haar op. Het lichtte bijna goudkleurig op, terwijl het normaal zo lichtblond was. Ginny deed even haar ogen dicht.

Toen ze bijna bij het flatgebouw waren, fietste Draco over de stoep richting het schuurtje. Ginny zag de zwarte kat die sinds kort in de buurt woonde. Ginny hield van katten, maar op deze was ze niet zo dol. Het was echt een valse kat… De kat stak ineens over, vlak voor de fiets van Draco en Ginny langs, zodat Draco verschrikkelijk begon te slingeren en Ginny gilde. Even kneep Ginny haar ogen dicht, toen voelde ze de tegels van de stoep onder zich. Ze voelde Draco half op haar landen , en ging rechtop zitten, terwijl ze Draco's hoofd van haar buik duwde.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Draco. Lily had niks door, die zat al zingend in het schuurtje haar fiets op te bergen.

"Ja, ongeveer. Met jou?" antwoordde ze, terwijl Draco haar overeind hielp.

"Ook wel," antwoordde hij. Ginny keek naar waar de kat was heen gegaan, maar de straat was verlaten. De kat was verdwenen. Ginny vervloekte het beest en raapte de fiets op. Draco zweeg terwijl ze naar het schuurtje liepen. Ginny ging naar binnen, en ze zag niet dat Draco achter zich keek, de straat in voor hij haar volgde. Ook zag ze de zwarte kattenstaart niet, die om de hoek stak, maar Draco had het wel gezien. Hij liep snel achter Ginny aan en verzegelde de deur weer.

"Waar is Draco, Lily?" vroeg Ginny. Het was middag, en het viel Ginny nu pas op dat ze het laatste uur opmerkelijk weinig lastig werd gevallen door Draco.

"DRAAK! Waar draak? Lily wil de draak aaien en knuffelen en…" begon Lily meteen overenthousiast, maar Ginny kapte haar af.

"Geen draak, Lils, maar Draco!" zei ze Ginny. Lily haalde haar schouders op, en Ginny stond op. Ze vond Draco niet, maar wel een briefje op de keukentafel.

_Appel,_

_Ik ben voor een noodoproep naar het Ministerie gegaan, weet niet hoe laat ik terug ben. Zie je later, lekker ding!_

_Draco_

Ginny kokhalsde en verfrommelde het briefje. Ze hoopte dat het niet al te ernstig was, op het Ministerie…

Ginny hoorde een uurtje later duizenden klikjes van de onzichtbare magische sloten bij de deur, en een paar tellen later verscheen Draco in de deuropening.

"Wat was er?" vroeg Ginny meteen nieuwsgierig. Ze zag dat Draco een nogal ernstige indruk maakte, voor de verandering.

"Niet zulk goed nieuws voor jou," zei hij aarzelend.

"De Dooddoener is ontsnapt uit Azkaban, en kan zich nu overal bevinden. We denken dat hij naar jou op zoek is!" zei Draco. Pas nu zag Ginny dat hij trilde.


	12. Watergevecht en bezoek

**List of Liefde?**

**Heeey! Nieuw hoofdstuk, en iedereen echt heel erg super bedankt voor de reviews!! Ze zijn egt leuk om te lezen, en ik hou van jullie!!! Niet dat je daar zo blij mee moet zijn , maargoed, dat je het weet… savvy? Waarschijnlijk niet dus…. **

**Oh jah, en ff een disclaimer: Harry Potter is niet van mij. What the heck, ik hoef 'm ook niet. Als ik mag kiezen, liever Blaise Zabini of Draco Malfidus… Maargoed, ook die zijn van JKR…grrr… en ik heb het gevoel dat ze niet wilt delen, laat staan weggeven….tsssssk…flauw… **

**Oke dit was weer gepast saai en lang…. Niemand is vast geïnteresseerd in wat ik hier aan het brabbelen ben…dus oke, hier is chap 12:P Oh jah, en Sara, nog bedankt voor je idee!!**

**Hoofdstuk 12**

"_De Dooddoener is ontsnapt uit Azkaban, en kan zich nu overal bevinden. We denken dat hij naar jou op zoek is!" zei Draco. Pas nu zag Ginny dat hij trilde._

Ginny plofte met open mond neer op de bank. De Dooddoener? Ontsnapt? Op zoek naar mij? Draco's woorden schoten door Ginny heen, terwijl ze probeerde iets te zeggen. Het begon nu eng te worden.

"Wee- Weten jullie al wie het is? De Dooddoener?" piepte ze uiteindelijk, met een stem die helemaal niet op die van haar leek. In de verte hoorde ze Lily hinniken en loeien, helemaal opgaand in een van haar raadselachtige spelletjes. Het ging helemaal langs Ginny heen.

"Nee. We proberen er achter te komen, maar het ligt allemaal nogal ingewikkeld. We doen ons best op het Ministerie,"zei Draco met een beetje een monotone stem, alsof hij deze zinnen al heel vaak op het moeten dreunen. Maar Ginny voelde vaag iets in haar achterhoofd zeuren. Toen snapte ze wat het was.

"Sorry als ik nu een beetje heel erg eenvoudig klink, maar kunnen jullie niet gewoon kijken welke cel er leeg is in Azkaban?" vroeg Ginny. Draco's grijze ogen boorden zich in de hare.

"Zo simpel ligt het niet. We denken dat hij een soort van body-double heeft gecreëerd, een soort van kopie van zichzelf heeft gemaakt die opgesloten zit in Azkaban," zei Draco.

"Maar hoe kan dat? Hij heeft toch geen toverstok? En er bestaat toch vast wel een spreuk die magie kan detecteren? Of kunnen jullie niet gewoon iedereen daar Veritaserum laten drinken en ze ondervragen?" vroeg Ginny. Het leek zo makkelijk. Waarom deed het Ministerie zo raar?

"Ginny, doe niet zo simpel. Ik ben persoonlijk met deze zaak bezig, maar het ligt gewoon allemaal niet zo eenvoudig! Ik doe mijn eigen werk wel, daar heb ik jou niet bij nodig!" zei Draco. Ginny schrok toen ze zijn gezicht zag. Waarom wond hij zich hier zo over op?

"Oke, rustig maar! Kun je niet proberen uit te leggen wat je hebt geprobeerd enzo in Azkaban? En is de Dooddoener een man? Je zei de hele tijd hij," zei Ginny. Draco zuchtte.

"Nee! Luister, ik weet wat ik doe, ik ben even helemaal in de war, dus kun je er even over ophouden?" vroeg Draco.

"Oke, oke, sorry!" zei Ginny. Ze vond het raar dat Draco zo reageerde.

"Maar goed, er komt over een paar minuten iemand langs die een paar extra zware bezweringen over je flat en jou en Lily moet uitspreken, voor extra beveiliging," zei Draco. Ginny knikte, en besloot toen even bij Lily te controleren of ze niet weer met iets raars bezig was, omdat ze vermoedde dat de boerderijdieren-geluiden niet veel goeds konden betekenen.

Er werd op de deur geklopt, en Ginny schrok op. Ze voelde haar hart in haar keel kloppen. Er werd nog een keer op de deur geroffeld, en Ginny werd nu echt bang. Ze wist zeker dat de Dooddoener voor de deur stond…

Draco kwam de slaapkamer uit en liep naar de deur. Hij sprak een aantal bezweringen uit, waardoor de deur gesloten bleef, maar doorzichtig werd. Voor de deur stonden een man en een vrouw. Draco sprak nog wat bezweringen uit, liet de deur weer solide worden en opende deze. De man en vrouw stapten naar binnen, en Ginny's ongerustheid viel van haar af. Ze had de jonge vrouw herkend als Alicia Spinet, die in Griffoendor had gezeten. Ginny kende haar niet heel erg goed, maar ze had in het Zwerkbalteam gezeten en was altijd aardig tegen Ginny geweest. De man, die nu uitbundig begroet werd door Draco, herkende Ginny ook vaag. Ze wist zeker dat hij ook op school had gezeten, maar niet meer in welk jaar of welke afdeling, en zijn naam was ze ook vergeten. De man, die even oud als Draco leek te zijn en er Italiaans en heel knap uitzag, draaide zich naar Ginny toe terwijl hij zijn arm om de middel van een glimlachende Alicia sloeg.

"Ben jij niet die jongste Wemel?" vroeg hij, en Ginny knikte. Alicia draaide zich naar de man naast haar, en zei:

"Ze heet Ginny Wemel, weet je nog? Hoi, Ginny! Lang niet gezien! Is alles goed met je?"

"Ja, natuurlijk! Het is echt leuk om je weer te zien! Met jou?" vroeg Ginny.

"Natuurlijk! Ik ben net een maand geleden getrouwd!" glunderde Alicia. De Italiaanse man naast haar grijnsde.

"Hallo, ik ben Blaise Zabini," zei hij tegen Ginny.

"Ben je de broer van Bella, uit Zwadderich?" vroeg Ginny. Toen herkende ze Blaise, de beste vriend van Draco in het laatste jaar op Zweinstein. Draco en Blaise knikten. Ze praatten verder over Zweinstein, terwijl ze naar het woongedeelte liepen. Draco legde uit dat Blaise ook op het Ministerie werkte, als Schouwer, en dat hij het flatje verder moest beveiligen. Op dat moment kwam Lily binnen, en Alicia vroeg:

"Ginny! Is dat jouw dochter?" Hmm… Misschien moest Ginny elke avond Lily's haar maar een stuk of vijf keer wassen, zodat dat rood eruit ging. Dit was al de zoveelste keer dat mensen dachten dat Lily haar dochter was…

"Nee, dit is Lily, de dochter van Harry en Amanda Potter," zei Ginny.

"Harry's dochter? En bedoel je Amanda uit Ravenklauw?" vroeg Blaise. Ginny knikte, en herinnerde dat Bella en Amanda goed bevriend geweest waren.

"Heeft je zusje nog contact met Amanda?" vroeg Draco.

"Nee, nauwelijks. Na Zweinstein belden ze nog wel af en toe, maar nu zien ze elkaar nauwelijks," antwoordde Blaise. Na een half uur stonden Blaise en Draco op om de flat te gaan beveiligen, en Ginny en Blaise' vrouw, Alicia bleven verder praten, terwijl Lily op de bank in slaap was gevallen. Na tien minuten kwamen ze terug, Blaise sprak een paar ingewikkelde bezweringen uit over de slapende Lily en over Ginny.

"Ik heb een paar dingen die ik even tegen je moet zeggen, Gin," zei Blaise, en hij keek haar ernstig aan. Ginny knikte, en Blaise ging verder.

"Ik heb met die bezweringen je nu zo goed mogelijk beveiligd tegen de meeste vloeken die kunnen proberen je naar buiten te lokken. Maar je bent nog steeds heel erg kwetsbaar. Mocht je opeens wazig zien of je aangetrokken voelen tot de deur of welke weg naar buiten dan ook, ga dan meteen naar Draco. En als je plotseling merkt dat er bepaalde gedeelten missen in je geheugen, of dat je soms niet meer weet wat je een bepaalde dag allemaal gedaan hebt, moet je dit meteen vertellen!" zei Blaise. Ginny knikte nog een keer. Ze vond het heel erg lijken op haar eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Het gedeelte over het geheugen had ze al een keer eerder meegemaakt. Dankzij de vader van de veel te knappe, veel te irritante man die schuin tegenover haar zat… Ze kapte haar herinneringen af, en keek weer in Blaise' violetkleurige ogen. **(A/N: Ik heb nog nooit iemand gezien met violetkleurige ogen, maar het bestaat bij Italiaanse mensen… Zucht, Blaise is leuk… Eigenlijk stond er: **Ze kapte haar herinneringen af, en keek weer in Blaise' superknappe, ubermooie, duizelingwekkende and so on violetkleurige ogen. **Maar dat werd een beetje lang…)**

"Is goed. En trouwens, ik zal het vast merken als ik me aangetrokken ga voelen tot deuren. Over het algemeen val ik niet op deuren, maar op blonde mannen," zei Ginny, terwijl ze een beetje ondeugend naar Draco keek. Het werkte: hij draaide zich om. Bloosde hij nou? Wat schattig… Goed voor hem, kreeg zij haar wraak ook. Alicia giechelde zachtjes, en Blaise grijnsde breed. Alicia nodigde hen uit om een keer te langs te komen, als alles voorbij was en Ginny weer veilig haar huis kon verlaten. Blaise beloofde nog een paar keer langs te komen, met instructies voor Draco voor zijn werk, omdat Draco Ginny nu constant moest bewaken, en om de bezweringen en beveiliging te controleren. Ginny en Draco namen afscheid van Blaise en Alicia, en toen ze de deur uit waren sloot Draco de deur weer af met allerlei bezweringen. Ginny zuchtte. Die vervloekte Dooddoeners ook. Waarom accepteerden ze nou niet gewoon dat Voldemort vernietigd was, en dat hun tijd voorbij was?

Die avond, na de gebruikelijke ruzie over wie er zou koken, wasten Ginny en Draco samen af. Lily was aan het tekenen, alsof ze braaf en onschuldig was.

"Dus, herkende je Blaise niet meer?" vroeg Draco, terwijl hij een bord afdroogde en nogal slordig opborg.

"Nee, om eerlijk te zijn niet. Ik had nooit gedacht dat Alicia met hem zou trouwen! Ik dacht dat ze was getrouwd met Olivier Plank?" antwoordde Ginny.

"Eerst wel, maar het bleek dat hij al bijna een jaar vreemdging. Dat vertelde ze me op de bruiloft. Ik heb nooit begrepen welke idioot er nou in hemelsnaam vreemdgaat!" zei Draco, terwijl hij probeerde een glas af te drogen en het in stukken brak.

"Nee, ik ook niet. En van Olivier had ik het al nooit verwacht! Reparo," zei Ginny, terwijl ze met een zwaai van haar toverstok het glas weer repareerde, het oppakte en aan Draco gaf.

"Maar goed, ze zei dat ze Alicia Zabini sowieso leuker vond klinken dan Alicia Plank," zei Draco, terwijl hij het glas in een kast gooide zonder te kijken. Hij gooide de kastdeur dicht, terwijl er weer gerinkel klonk. Het getergde glas was blijkbaar weer stuk, en had zo te horen een paar andere glazen meegenomen. Welke idioot smijt er nou ook met glazen? Nou ja, de idioot die naast Ginny stond dus…

"Als ik met iemand zou trouwen die zo'n belachelijke achternaam heeft als Plank, zou ik mijn eigen naam houden!" zei Ginny.

"Ja? Wat vind je van de naam Malfidus?" vroeg Draco. Ja, dit was vast haar straf voor haar opmerking die middag…

"Ik vind Malfidus wel leuk klinken…" zei Ginny uitdagend.

"Als je het lief zou vragen, zou ik misschien wel met je trouwen! Ik vind Ginny Malfidus stukken beter klinken dan Ginny Wemel!" antwoordde hij al even uitdagend.

"Oh ja?" vroeg ze zacht.

"Ja," antwoordde hij nog zachter, terwijl hij iets dichter bij haar kwam staan. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen, terwijl zij nog met haar armen in de teil met zeepsop zat. Hij keek haar diep in haar ogen, en Ginny besloot dat dit het perfecte moment voor wraak was. Ze vulde langzaam en onopvallend het pas afgewassen glas dat ze vasthad met zeepsop, en toen hij zich een beetje voorover boog, gooide ze de inhoud van het glas midden in zijn gezicht.

Hij liet haar los, stapte achteruit en knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen, terwijl Ginny niet meer bijkwam van het lachen. Hij gromde, pakte de theedoek en droogde zijn gezicht af, terwijl Ginny zich vastklampte aan het aanrecht om niet op de grond te vallen van het lachen. Haar rode, verwarde krullen hingen voor haar gezicht, en ze had de kracht niet meer om ze weg te strijken. Ze zag hierdoor niet dat Draco achter haar was komen staan en een grote plens zeepsop in haar gezicht gooide.

Even was ze stil, en ze maakte een paar vage geluidjes. Toen gilde ze, draaide ze zich om en begon grote golven water naar hem te gooien. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en de waterdruppels vlogen uit zijn natte blonde haren, zodat er lokken voor zijn ogen hingen. Ginny voelde zijn sterke armen om haar middel klemmen, toen zag ze hoe hij de hele teil zeepsop optilde, en voor ze kon registreren wat hij van plan was, voelde ze de inhoud over zich heen plenzen.

Het koude water droop lang haar hele lichaam, terwijl ze gilde. Lily scheen niks te horen, af en toe lachte ze hardop, maar de rest van de tijd zat ze zachtjes te zingen. Ginny keek om zich heen: de hele keuken leek te zwemmen in al dat water, Draco steunde tegen de koelkast aan, zodat hij niet omviel van het lachen, en zijzelf was drijfnat.

"DRACO!" gilde ze, en hij leek alleen maar harder te moeten lachen. Ze gooide haar kletsnatte haren naar achteren en liep op hem af. Ze greep zijn stropdas, maar hij hield zijn evenwicht niet meer, zij gleed uit, en samen smakten ze neer op de drijfnatte keukenvloer.

"Ik krijg je nog wel!" siste Ginny, terwijl haar haar in ogen hing. Maar tot haar verbazing hief hij zijn hand op en met een zachte beweging streek hij de vochtige lokken uit haar ogen en van haar voorhoofd.

"Ik pak jou ook nog wel terug!" fluisterde hij, terwijl zijn hand op haar wang liet.

"Hoe wilde je dat doen?" vroeg Ginny nog iets zachter.

"Op deze manier," antwoordde hij, en hij boog voorover en drukte zijn lippen zachtjes op de hare. Ginny schrok zich kapot. Ja, dit was zeker wraak. Maar, dacht ze onwillekeurig, als dit zijn idee van wraak is, vind ik het niet erg. Ze bedacht zich, dat ze maar meteen gebruik moest maken van de situatie om hem weer terug te pakken. Want hoe prettig het ook was om door hem gekust te worden, hij had haar wel teruggepakt, alleen al door de schok. En door het feit dat ze hem niet wegduwde, iets waar het hem waarschijnlijk om ging. Haar verbijsteren door haar te kussen, en dan haar de rest van haar leven eraan herinneren. Ginny merkte dat ze nu ook niet zo overdreven reageerde als die avond toen ze zijn schouder verzorgde. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze wist dat dit een spelletje was. Zij daagde Draco uit, Draco daagde haar uit, en beide wilden ze dit winnen. En Ginny zou winnen. Ze kreeg een idee in haar hoofd…

Ze sloeg haar armen om Draco's hals, en boog haar hoofd iets naar achteren. Ze dacht dat ze Draco voelde glimlachen tegen haar lippen. De eikel dacht vast dat het hem lukte… Ze boog haar hoofd wat verder naar achteren, zodat Draco nu half over haar heen hing. Toen liet ze hem los, en schoof snel opzij. Het resultaat was dat Draco, verbaasd, plat op zijn gezicht in het water op de keukenvloer viel. Ginny kon haar lachen niet inhouden. Draco zag er echt idioot uit, denkend dat hij de droom van de wereld was, en ZIJ had hem vernederd! Haha! Hij richtte zich op, en Ginny had zomaar het voorgevoel dat hij nu echt uit was op wraak… Stikkend van de lach sprong ze langs hem heen en ze gleed de keuken uit. Hij kwam haar achterna, maar zij had een voorsprong. Ze renden langs Lily, die niet eens opkeek en het allemaal heel normaal leek te vinden. Ginny rende naar de badkamer en sloeg de deur voor Draco's neus dicht. Ze draaide het vlug op slot, en ze hoorde hem aan de klink rammelen.

"Kom eruit, Appel!" riep hij.

"Als ik klaar ben met douchen!" gilde ze terug. Dit was de ultieme wraak: hem vernederen en dan als eerste kunnen douchen! En ze had hem ook nog mogen kussen, wat niet echt een nadeel te noemen was…

**Oke, dat was mn chap! Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, maar ik had het echt druk! Ik haat school! Om me-loves-Orli ff te citeren: Jat een paar kanonnen van de Black Pearl en knal de school neer: snel, simpel en effectief, net als anti-rimpelcreme… Ik denk dat ik niet meer zo vaak kan gaan updaten komende tijd (duh, ik weet het, dat zeg ik altijd…) maar oke…. Ik ben nu éééécht druk bezig met druk bezig zijn. En laat pleaaase een review achter!! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy….like I've had too much chocolate… Like whatever, mn A/N's zijn nu officieel teeeeee lang…. Oh, well… Like I care… ciaociao, peace and harmony and love and….all that crap… SEE YAH!!! Or not, if you're lucky… ReBelle**


	13. Nachtelijke post en Lily's toren

**List of Liefde**

**Heey!! Woow tijd geleden… Sorry dat ik zo lang niet meer ge-update heb, maar ik was de hele tijd bezig met mn nieuwe verhaal, Laroza. Ja ja, Laroza heeft me in haar macht… freakerige macht…. Ik ben nu officieel freakoholic, schrijf over freaks… Eerst Lily, nu Laroza… Maar ik denk dat Laroza meer horror-freak is… Zij is eng The Ring-erig (hea writertje:P). Maargoed ik was dus de hele tijd Laroza aan het schrijven, en doordat het denk ik best een heel ander soort verhaal is dan dit, duurde het een tijdje voor ik weer ging schrijven. Maar oke, het is vakantie, het is vakantie, het is vakantie, yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah -super vakantie dansje- dus ik ga weer ff een hoofdstuk schrijven… Whatever, ik probeer het moment uit te stellen waarop ik daadwerkelijk moet beginnen aan dit hoofdstuk…Can you tell?? Is it that obvious?? Whatever… DRACO EN BLAISE ROCKEN. Okay, ik geef het op.**

**Hoofdstuk 13**

Toen Ginny uit de douche kwam met haar handdoek om zich heen gewikkeld, liep ze door naar badkamer, zonder veel te letten op Lily die een huis-aan-huisverkoper speelde die haar een stofzuiger wilde aansmeren. Ginny vroeg zich serieus af of er een dokter was die Lily kon behandelen tegen dit soort dingen, en gooide de slaapkamerdeur open. Ze knalde meteen tegen Draco aan.

"Badkamer is vrij!" zei ze met een lief lachje. Hij gromde, en wilde langs haar lopen, maar Ginny had nu echt zin om hem te treiteren. Ze ging niet aan de kant.

"Ga aan de kant, liefje," zei hij.

"Hoe graag wil je er langs?" vroeg ze met twinkelende ogen. Hij keek haar even aan en grijnsde.

"Hoe bedoel je dat, rooie?" vroeg hij.

"Wat heb je er voor over?" antwoordde ze. Hij dacht even na.

"Ik denk niks waar jij raad mee weet," zei hij. Ginny keek hem aan, zonder aan de kant te gaan.

"Waarom doen we eigenlijk nog alsof jij me tegen kan houden? Als ik er langs wil, kom ik er ook echt wel langs," zei Draco.

"Oh ja?" vroeg Ginny.

"Hmm…" Hij pakte haar bij haar middel, tilde haar op, en zette haar aan de kant. Hij liep door naar de badkamer.

"Dat was niet eerlijk! Valsspeler!" riep ze hem na, maar hij grinnikte alleen maar. Ginny glimlachte. Ze bleef staan terwijl ze luisterde hoe de douche aanging. Pas toen merkte ze de lach op haar gezicht. Ze schudde haar hoofd en begon zich aan te kleden. Ze liep naar de spiegel en bekeek zichzelf. Wat zou Draco eigenlijk van haar vinden? Zou hij haar leuk vinden? Ze keek naar het topje waar ze in sliep, en het korte broekje. Peinzend nam ze zichzelf op. Het topje liet haar buik een beetje bloot. Ze keek naar haar blote voeten. Haar benen. Haar armen. Haar gezicht. Ze ging zo dicht op de spiegel staan dat het puntje van haar neus net het oppervlak raakte. Oh nee. Ze had te veel sproetjes in de zomer. Zelf haatte ze dat. Zou Draco het leuk vinden? Ze hield zichzelf voor dat het toch niks uitmaakte wat Draco van haar vond. Ginny bekeek zichzelf. En ze kwam tot de conclusie dat ze Draco misschien toch wel leuk vond. Een beetje.

Ginny lag al in bed toen Draco binnen kwam. Ze deed alsof ze al sliep. Ze hoorde Draco rondlopen in de kamer. Wat deed hij? Ze hoorde zijn voetstappen dichterbij komen en het bed kraken. Maar hij ging niet liggen. Ze voelde zijn warme hand op haar wang.

"Gin? Slaap je?" hoorde ze hem fluisteren. Ze hield haar ogen dicht. Gin… Het klonk geweldig, de manier waarop hij het zei. Ze voelde hoe hij haar haren uit haar gezicht streek. Toen stond hij op. Wat ging hij doen? Ze hoorde hem weglopen, en deed haar ogen een klein beetje open. Door haar wimpers heen zag ze hem naar het raam lopen. Ginny deed haar ogen iets verder open, en zag dat hij het raam opende.

Waar was hij mee bezig. Hij draaide zich half om, met een uil op zijn schouder. Waarom ontving hij s' nachts post? Hij nam het rolletje perkament uit de snavel van de uil en maakte het open. Hij las de brief. Ginny keek naar zijn gezicht. Hij fronste eerst een beetje, maar toen hij de eerste regels las, veranderde zijn gezicht. Hij leek bijna bang… Ongerust. Hij las verder, en nu verscheen er een blik op zijn gezicht die Ginny niet kende. Ze kon het niet helemaal plaatsen, maar zijn grijze ogen leken kil en koud. Toen besefte Ginny dat Draco die blik ook in zijn ogen had gehad toen hij haar betrapte in zijn tassen.

Opeens stopte hij met lezen en keek hij naar Ginny. Vlug kneep ze haar ogen weer dicht. Had hij gezien dat ze wakker was? Hij begon weer rond te lopen, en toen Ginny weer door haar wimpers gluurde, zag ze dat hij in een van zijn tassen rommelde. Hij haalde er iets uit- de envelop waar 'instructies' op stond! Draco deed de brief in de envelop. Zei hij niet dat dat van het Ministerie was? Waarom deed hij post die hij s' nachts kreeg in een envelop waarvan hij zei dat die informatie over zijn werk bevatte? Ginny wist het niet.

Draco gooide de envelop in de tas en draaide zich om. Ginny sloot haar ogen weer. Ze hoorde Draco aankomen. Het bed kraakte weer toen hij ging liggen. Nu ging hij echt slapen. Ginny viel bijna in slaap, toen ze iets voelde. Draco had zijn arm om haar heen geslagen en trok haar naar zich toe. Ginny kroop tegen hem aan. Ook al was ze ongerust over alles wat ze net daarvoor had gezien, ze wilde toch bij hem zijn. Ze kwam er toch wel achter, morgen wat er was. Nu liet ze Draco over haar haren strelen en ze viel in slaap.

"APPEL! DRAAKJE! WE MOETEN OPSCHIETEN! ZE KOMEN ERAAN! WE MOETEN VLUCHTEN!" Ginny werd wakker door geschreeuw, en ze opende haar ogen. Lily kwam de kamer in gerend, met een pollepel in haar ene hand en een hark in de andere. Zodra ze Ginny en Draco zag, werden haar ogen groot en liet ze haar accessoires vallen. De hark en lepel kletterden op de grond, terwijl Lily op en neer sprong.

"Ja! Lily wilt ook meedoen met knuffelen!" gilde ze toen ze zag hoe Draco en Ginny met elkaar verstrengeld lagen, en ze sprong op het bed en trok de lakens weg. Draco gromde iets terwijl hij zijn gezicht in Ginny's haar begroef en Ginny zuchtte. Waarom in vredesnaam kon Lily nooit gewoon braaf opstaan en TV kijken zoals de meeste kinderen van haar leeftijd deden?

"Lily, ga maar spelen. Ga maar cornflakes door de wc spoelen of een van je andere hobby's uitvoeren," mompelde Ginny.

"JA! Appel en Draakje komen meespelen!" riep Lily, terwijl ze begon te trekken aan Ginny's benen die tussen die van Draco lagen.

"Nee! Lils, wij slapen nog! Ga in je eentje iets leuks doen, de kamer afbreken en mij schokken of zoiets," zei Ginny, en ze nestelde zich wat dichter tegen Draco aan. Lily scheen even na te denken.

"Oke! Afgesproken, rooie!" riep Lily, terwijl ze wegrende. Ginny kreunde even. Zo kwam ze nooit aan rust toe. Ze voelde hoe Draco de lakens weer over hen heen trok, en ze vielen alletwee weer in slaap.

"Appeltje! Tefelefoon! Dreuzeltring-tring!" Ginny werd wakker, en zag nog net Lily op zich af rennen met de draadloze Dreuzeltelefoon in haar handen. Toen landde Lily met een bons op Ginny's buik, en ze duwde de telefoon in haar handen, die nog steeds overging. Draco gromde even, terwijl Lily weer de deur uit rende. Ginny ging een beetje overeind zitten, en nam de telefoon op.

"Met Ginny Wemel."

"GINNY! Zit je nog thuis? Je had al een uur geleden hier in het ziekenhuis moeten zijn!" gilde een stem. Draco kreunde even terwijl hij zijn armen iets steviger om Ginny's middel heen sloeg.

"Waarom kan een mens hier niet gewoon slapen?" mompelde hij.

"Eh… Met wie spreek ik?" vroeg Ginny.

"Met je baas! Je werkgever! Patricia Hazelaar! Dat is met wie je spreekt!" gilde een stem door de hoorn. Ginny zuchtte.

"Patricia? Zou je alsjeblieft niet zo… eh… volumerijk willen praten? Ik krijg een heel klein beetje hoofdpijn op deze manier," zei Ginny voorzichtig. Toen liet ze de telefoon vallen, geschrokken door het gegil en gebrul dat uit de hoorn klonk. Ze pakte het weer op en wachtte tot Patricia, haar werkgever, uitgesproken was. Voorzichtig luisterde ze naar haar werkgeefster die nu snauwde.

"Ik hou er niet van als mensen te laat zijn! En al helemaal niet bij zo'n verantwoordelijke baan als Heler! Er zijn al vijf patiënten naar huis gestuurd na een half uur lang wachten in het Holisto omdat ze een afspraak hadden met jou! Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent? Kom als de sodemieter hierheen en ga aan het werk! NU!" Patricia ging tekeer als een tekeergaande tekeerganger. Ginny slikte. Ze was helemaal vergeten om haar werk af te bellen. Ze legde haar hand over het mondstuk van de telefoon, zodat Patricia, die nog steeds aan het tieren was, het niet kon horen.

"Draco! Wat moet ik zeggen? Ze gelooft nooit dat ik niet naar buiten mag!" fluisterde Ginny tegen Draco. Die was even stil.

"Geef maar!" mompelde hij uiteindelijk. Ginny gaf hem dankbaar de telefoon.

"Met Draco Malfidus, Schouwer van het Ministerie van Toverkunst," zei hij zakelijk. Ginny ging weer met haar hoofd op zijn borst liggen, en luisterde half hoe Draco alles uitlegde. Na een kwartier had hij Patricia overtuigd en hij gooide de telefoon naar het voeteinde. Hij ging weer liggen.

"Ik ga Lily even controleren. Ik bedenk me net dat ik haar toestemming had gegeven het huis af te breken en haar eigen soort spelletje te doen," zei Ginny, terwijl ze op wilde staan. Draco liet haar niet los.

"Hoe graag wil je dat ik je los laat? Wat heb je er voor over?" vroeg hij zachtjes. Ginny rolde met haar ogen. Grapjas. Was het niet veel te vroeg s' ochtends om geciteerd te worden?

"Ik denk niks waar jij raad mee weet," zei ze. Ha! Terug-imitatie! Draco grinnikte.

"Laat me nou maar los," zei ze.

"Liever niet. Ik lig zo wel goed eigenlijk," zei hij. Ginny besloot dat het tijd werd voor wraak. Net als de vorige ochtend dat hij haar niet meer los wilde laten, besloot ze hem te kietelen. Alleen nu zou het langer duren voor ze hem losliet. Hij moest dit echt afleren. En ze zag hem niet zo vaak lachen…

"Weet je zeker dat je wilt dat ik moeite ga doen om je los te krijgen? Ik denk dat je er echt spijt van zult krijgen," zei ze. Ze moest hem eerst waarschuwen, want ze was niet van plan zich in te houden.

"Hangt er vanaf hoe je jezelf los wilde gaan krijgen," zei Draco.

"Niet op een manier die je leuk zult gaan vind, dat kan ik je verzekeren," zei ze met een gemeen lachje.

"Test me," zei hij.

"Dat vat ik op als een uitnodiging," zei ze zachtjes. Ze draaide zich een kwartslag, zodat ze nu plat op hem op haar buik lag, en trok haar benen op zodat ze op zijn buik zat. Ze keek hem recht aan. Hij grijnsde.

"Ben je al bang?"

"Een klein beetje," antwoordde hij.

"Een beetje is niet genoeg." Ze begon hem te kietelen. Ze giechelde, omdat ze meteen zag dat hij totaal niet tegen kietelen kon. Hij haalde zijn handen van haar middel en probeerde haar handen tegen te houden. Maar ze hield niet op. Ze was alleen één klein dingetje vergeten: hij was sterker. Zodra hij haar handen vasthad, trok hij ze weg en liet niet meer los.

"Flauw! Je doet het weer! Laat me los!" zei Ginny pruilend. Hij grinnikte alleen maar.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacoooooooooooooo! Laat me loooooooohoooooooos!" jammerde Ginny.

"Uh… Nee," zei hij.

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" zeurde Ginny weer.

"Ga huilen, dat helpt," zei hij.

"Echt?" vroeg Ginny hoopvol. Huilen was niet zo moeilijk …

"Probeer het maar, dan weten we het allebei," zei Draco.

"En trouwens, jij zit op mij. Ik zou moeten huilen, omdat jij zo kunt opstaan," zei hij. Ginny dacht na.

"Maar je hebt mijn polsen nog steeds vast!"

"Oh… Ja, klopt. Ha, dan moet je maar wachten tot ik op wil staan!" zei Draco en hij deed zijn ogen dicht. Ginny zuchtte.

"Tot hoe laat slaap jij eigenlijk?" vroeg Ginny.

"Meestal ongeveer tot een of twee uur," zei hij nonchalant. Ginny kreunde. Hij was toch niet echt van plan te gaan slapen nu? Zonder haar los te laten? Hmm… Blijkbaar wel. Ginny probeerde iets te bedenken om los te komen, maar kon niets bedenken. Draco sliep waarschijnlijk toch niet echt. Hij hield haar nog steeds te stevig vast. Ginny zuchtte en keek naar zijn gesloten ogen. Ze dacht weer aan wat ze de vorige nacht had gezien. Misschien was het een goed idee als ze liet blijken dat ze hem had gezien. Hem er onschuldig naar vragen. Het kon een oplossing zijn…

Ginny keek op de klok die in haar kamer hing. Zucht. Ze wachtte nu al een kwartier. Ze keek naar Draco's ontspannen gezicht. Hij was zo knap… Ginny zuchtte. Vond ze hem nou echt leuk? Ze wist het niet meer. Ze boog zich een beetje voorover en kust Draco lichtjes op zijn wang.

"Appel! Appel! Kom eens! Lily heeft een toren gemaakt!" gilde Lily ineens. Ze stormde de kamer binnen, zonder te letten op het feit dat Ginny verveeld op Draco's buik zat, terwijl hij leek te slapen.

"Wat is er, Lils?" vroeg Ginny.

"Lily heeft iets moois gemaakt! Kom kijken!" Lily leek overenthousiast en hyperactief. Dat betekende nooit veel goeds.

"Als jij zorgt dat Draco me loslaat, kom ik!" beloofde Ginny. Lily twijfelde geen seconde, sprong toen op het bed en begon met haar vingertjes in Draco's armen te prikken.

"Draakje! De zon regent! De vogeltjes blaffen! De lucht is geel! Opstaan!" gilde ze in zijn oor. Draco gromde iets, maar liet niet los.

"Wacht! Lily's toren is nog niet af!" riep Lily, en ze rende weg, waarbij ze eerst tegen de kast opknalde voordat ze de deur uit rende. Ginny keek haar na.

"Draco! Laat me nu los, Lily is weer bezig! Ze breekt echt de kamer af, geloof ik!" zei Ginny. Draco reageerde niet.

"Oh, kom op! Je slaapt niet echt, dat weet ik!" Draco reageerde nog steeds niet. Ginny kreeg een idee. Ze stond op, sprong het bed af en begon richting de deur te lopen, zodat Draco, die haar polsen nog steeds vasthad, meegesleept werd en met een bons op de grond terecht kwam.

"Gin! Waar was dat voor nodig?" vroeg Draco, die eindelijk stopte met doen alsof hij sliep. Hij had Ginny nog steeds vast, en trok haar naar zich toe, zodat zij op zijn schoot neerplofte.

"Au! Kom op, ik moet Lily gaan controleren. Ze doet weer heel erg… Lily-achtig!" zei Ginny, maar Draco liet haar niet los.

"Ik laat je los over vijf tellen!" fluisterde hij. Ginny fronste.

"Waarom niet gewoon nu? Wat maken die vijf tellen nou uit?"

"In die vijf tellen heb ik de tijd om te doen wat ik wil," zei hij, en voor Ginny het doorhad, voelde ze zijn lippen weer op de hare. Ze kuste hem terug. Opeens stopte hij, en hij keek haar aan.

"Vijf tellen voorbij! Je mag gaan," zei hij. Ginny keek hem aan.

"Misschien hoef ik toch maar niet zo nodig los," zei ze, en ze kuste hem opnieuw. Hij liet haar polsen los, en ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen. Ze voelde zijn armen om haar middel en hij drukte haar iets tegen zich aan. Opeens hoorden ze Lily kraaien.

"Misschien moeten we haar toch even checken," zei Draco, en hij tilde Ginny op. Ze giechelde, en begroef haar gezicht en zijn hals terwijl hij naar de deur liep. Toen ze bij de woonkamer kwamen, verstijfde Draco ineens. Ginny keek op, en ze gilde.

**Hihi, 3 keer raden wat Lily heeft gedaan! I know something you don't know… Yeahyeah, and I like it!! Nou jah, ik ben eigenlijk ook een beetje gestopt omdat ik verder wil schrijven aan Laroza, en mensen benieuwd zijn wat Seppie ging vertellen. Yoyo, Weeshuisgasten in da house?? Nee wacht… Ik denk dat mensen dat alleen snappen als ze Laroza ook hebben gelezen, en dit is List of Liefde… Dus ik ga maar gewoon. Ciao! **


	14. De eerste aanval

**List of Liefde**

**Heeyheey! Ik denk dat ik Laroza en List of Liefde om en om ga schrijven. Alleen wordt het een beetje een probleem met posten omdat ik nog steeds problemen heb met internet. Tssk… burn dat. Hihihihi ik zit hier egt als een dronken eekhoorn te doen. Oh wacht, wie heeft er ooit een dronken eekhoorn gezien? Tell me, tell me! **

**Ginny, jij bent gwn TE slim! Elke keer raad je alles… Go girl! Mensen, iedereen superbedankt voor de reviews! Y'all are far too kind! Y'all are such sweeties!**

**Eh…Juist!**

**Hoofdstuk 14**

Draco liet Ginny los, zodat ze met een bonk op de grond neerplofte. Ginny scheen het niet te merken, en vanaf een hoopje aan Draco's voeten keek ze met open mond naast de toren die Lily had gebouwd, waar ze trots en met een maniakale grijns naast stond. Ginny keek rond. Alle meubels waren weg. De hele woonkamer was leeg. Alles lag opgestapeld, een wankele toren van meubels in het midden van de kamer.

Ze voelde dat Draco haar bij haar middel pakte en overeind zette.

"Lily!" wist ze nog net uit te brengen.

"Waarom heb je alle meubels opgestapeld?" Lily grijnsde alleen maar breder.

"Lily heeft een toren gemaakt!" zei ze.

"Is het normaal dat kleuters dit kunnen?" vroeg Ginny aan Draco.

"Nee! Alle tovenaarskinderen hebben een beetje magie in zich dat ze al kunnen gebruiken, maar het doet zich bijna nooit voor op zo'n jonge leeftijd! En dan kunnen ze nooit zoiets doen!" Draco staarde naar de toren die elk moment om leek te kunnen vallen. Lily scheen te denken dat ze de toren mooi vonden.

"Goed zo! Lily gaat nu naar de keuken, nieuwe toren maken!" zei ze blij, en ze waggelde al richting de keuken, ongetwijfeld om de koelkast op het aanrecht te beginnen stapelen. Draco pakte Lily snel vast en hield haar tegen. Ginny zat te kijken. Waarom vond Lily dit soort dingen leuk? De meeste vierjarigen vonden een kleurplaat een knutselwerk. Waarom had Lily toch zo'n rare definitie van spelen?

"Weet je, misschien is het een goed idee als je Lily even meeneemt, dan kan ik alles hier opruimen. Misschien kun je haar een hersentransplantatie geven, of haar op zijn minst wat bijleren over braaf gaan spelen," zei Draco, en hij gaf Lily, die een vis nadeed op een nogal angstaanjagende manier, aan Ginny. Ginny knikte, en liep met Lily op haar heup naar de slaapkamer. Ginny probeerde, tussen Lily's monoloog over 'Slursels', haar uit te leggen dat een toren maken van meubilair niet viel onder tijdverdrijf. Ze had niet door dat Draco hen met een bijna trieste glimlach nakeek.

Ginny zat te lezen in de woonkamer. Draco stond onder de douche en Lily sliep. Ineens dacht ze dat ze een geluid hoorde. Ze keek naar het raam en zag een zwarte kat over het balkon lopen. Dé zwarte kat. Die ervoor zorgde dat Draco en zij die middag van hun fiets vielen. De kat liep over haar balkon heen en weer. Ginny stond op en wilde de kat wegjagen, tot ze zich bedacht dat ze de deur niet mocht open doen. Ze stond voor het raam. Even dacht ze dat ze een flits zag. Ze keek in de richting waar het vandaan was gekomen. Ze dacht dat ze iemand weg zag duiken. Dezelfde persoon als in de supermarkt. Ginny schudde haar hoofd. Ze zat hier helemaal gek te worden… Ze keek even naar de lucht. Het viel haar nu pas op hoe blauw de lucht was. En de zon scheen echt heel mooi. Er waren bijna geen wolken. De hemel was zo blauw als een zomermiddag soms kan zijn: egaal en een mooie, diepe kleur. Ginny wist niet meer zo goed wat ze deed. Ze had nauwelijks door dat haar ogen heel glazig stonden. En dat de persoon die ze eerder weg had zien duiken, haar verwachtingsvol stond te bekijken, vlak voor het raam op haar eigen balkon. En dat haar hand richting het grote slot op het raam ging.

"Ginny! Waar ben je mee bezig?" Ginny zat nog steeds naar buiten te staren. Op de een of andere manier had ze alle beveiliging van het raam af gekregen, en ze stond op het punt het raam te openen. Ineens voelde ze sterke armen om haar middel. Ze werd van de vensterbank af getild waar ze blijkbaar op zat, zodat haar hand geen contact meer maakte met het raam. Ze rook de zachte geur van Draco. Maar ze kon niet helder meer nadenken. Ze hoorde een soort stem in haar hoofd. Het leek op die van Marten Villijn, toen ze in haar eerste jaar zat. 'Open het raam' leek de stem te zeggen, opnieuw en opnieuw, achter elkaar. Ze kon Marten weer in haar hoofd horen. Ze wilde echt heel graag het raam open doen. Het leek zo'n goed idee. Waarom wist ze niet zo goed. Ze voelde hoe Draco haar tegen bleef houden, maar ze wilde naar het raam. Ze sloot haar ogen even.

Ze stond in de meisjestoilet op de tweede verdieping op Zweinstein. Ze hoorde Marten haar opdragen de doorgang naar de Geheime Kamer te openen. Ze moest wel. Ze liep langzaam naar de wasbak, die de doorgang was. Ze voelde hoe iemand haar tegen hield. Ze wist niet wie het was. Misschien was het Harry Potter weer. Of Perkamentus. Of misschien zelfs Jammerende Jenny. Ginny wist het niet. Ze voelde hoe Marten haar opdroeg de persoon uit de weg te ruimen. Ze hief haar vuist op en haalde uit naar de persoon achter haar. Die liet haar los, en ze kon door lopen. Maar wacht… Ginny aarzelde. Ze hoorde een stem. Het was die van haar moeder. Ze hoorde weer wat haar moeder had gezegd nadat Ginny de Geheime Kamer had geopend. Ze hoorde de zorgen en de liefde door de stem van haar moeder. En toen begon Ginny na te denken. Moest ze de Geheime Kamer opnieuw openen? Ginny hoorde weer hoe Marten Villijn haar opdroeg de Kamer te openen. Ze begon weer te bewegen, maar ineens stopte ze weer. Ze kon dit niet weer doen. Ze wist dat er mensen konden sterven als ze luisterde naar de stem in haar hoofd. Ze kon die stem, die van Voldemort was, niet zomaar gehoorzamen. En toen voelde ze weer dat dezelfde persoon als net haar tegen hield. Weer droeg Voldemort haar op de persoon uit de weg te ruimen. Maar Ginny wilde dat niet. Ze voelde zich slap worden, en liet de persoon haar wegvoeren.

"Gin! Ginny! Ben je wakker?" Ginny hoorde heel vaag uit de verte Draco's stem. Ze voelde hoe hij haar neerzette op de bank.

"Ik ga weer even het raam afsluiten, blijf hier. Niet weglopen," Draco liep weg. Ginny wist niet hoe lang hij wegbleef. Ze voelde hoofdpijn opkomen.

Draco was terug. Hij zat naast haar op de bank, en vroeg haar of ze wilde uitleggen wat er was gebeurd. Ginny knipperde. Ze zag weer duidelijk. Ze zag Draco's gezicht voor haar. En ze begon te huilen. Omdat ze net het ergste jaar van haar leven opnieuw had meegemaakt. Ze had, besefte ze, bijna naar de Dooddoener geluisterd, de stem in haar hoofd was van hem geweest. Ze voelde Draco's armen om zich heen, en ze kroop tegen hem aan. En vertelde alles. Hoe ze die zwarte kat op het balkon zag zitten. De flits, en dat ze dacht dat ze iemand zag wegduiken. Hoe ze naar de lucht keek, en het raam open wilde doen. Dat ze haar ogen sloot, en ineens leek ze weer op Zweinstein te zijn. Ze leek de Geheime Kamer weer te moeten openen. Toen ze klaar was, hing ze slap in Draco's armen, terwijl hij iets opschreef.

"Het lijkt erop dat de Dooddoener je naar buiten probeerde te lokken. Ik weet niet wat hij bedoelde, met dat Geheime Kamer stuk aan je laten zien. Misschien betekent het dat ze de Geheime Kamer opnieuw willen openen, denken ze daar iets van Voldemort te kunnen vinden. Ik weet het niet. Maar het is ze niet gelukt. Je bent nooit echt op Zweinstein geweest, het ging hem erom dat je hier het raam open zou doen. Hij stond waarschijnlijk ergens buiten," zei Draco. Ginny voelde zich een beetje duizelig.

"Waar is Lily?" vroeg ze.

"Ze slaapt nog gewoon. Zij is veilig," zei Draco. Ginny knikte. Ze was blij dat ze binnenzat.

"We moeten Blaise opnieuw langs laten komen, voor extra beveiliging. Jij breekt er te makkelijk doorheen." Ginny glimlachte zwakjes. Ze keek naar Draco, en voor ze wist wat ze deed, had ze haar lippen op de zijne geplaatst en kuste ze hem. Hij kuste haar meteen terug, en Ginny besefte, terwijl ze lichte schokjes door haar hele lichaam voelde lopen, dat ze misschien wel van Draco was gaan houden. Dat het meer was dan de aantrekkingskracht, waar ze eerst aan had vastgehouden. Zelfs meer dan hem leuk vinden. Ginny was van Draco gaan houden. Ze liet hem weer los. Draco stond op en zij volgde hem.

"Ga Lily even halen. Ik moet naar het Ministerie, en ik mag jullie niet alleen achter laten," zei Draco. Ginny kwam Lily's kamer binnen, en tilde het meisje uit haar bed. Lily sliep gewoon door, en Ginny liep met Lily op haar arm naar Draco toe die bij de deur stond. Hij opende de deur, hield Ginny stevig vast en Verdwijnselde. Net op het moment dat ze verdwenen, was er weer een flits. Ginny zag het niet. En ook niet dat de man nu keek naar het verdwijnende stel. En iets mompelde tegen een andere, zwartharige man die naast hem stond. De andere man keek een beetje glazig uit zijn ogen, maar hij knikte en op commando van de man Verdwijnselde hij ook.

Ginny zat weer in haar flatgebouw. Ze waren op het Ministerie geweest, en nu stond Blaise bij het raam om het opnieuw te beveiligen. Alicia was dit keer niet meegekomen, Blaise stond toevallig al bij Draco's kantoor, en kon meteen meekomen. Ginny was heel erg in de war. Ze snapte niet wat er gebeurd was. Hoe had ze nou weer onder invloed kunnen raken van die Dooddoener? Ze lette nauwelijks op Draco, die een inmiddels wakkere Lily eten probeerde te geven. Lilly bleef haar eten uit haar bord halen en probeerde het in haar broek te stoppen. Ginny keek er nauwelijks naar, en nauwelijks naar Blaise die bezig was met spreuken mompelen. Ze was alleen maar geschokt door wat er was gebeurt. Een half uurtje later hoorde ze de deur, en besefte ze dat Draco Blaise waarschijnlijk alweer naar buiten had gelaten. Met Lily op zijn rug kwam hij terug. Niet dat hij blij was met Lily die daar zat. Lily wilde niet meer weg. Hij zag Ginny zitten, zuchtte, en plukte Lily van zijn rug, die meteen verontwaardigd telefoongeluiden begon te uiten. Daarna rende ze naar de slaapkamer, om te gaan spelen. Draco ging naast Ginny zitten.

"Dus. Zal ik dan maar koken vandaag?" vroeg hij. Onwillekeurig begon ze te glimlachen, en ze kroop tegen hem aan. Ze voelde zijn armen om haar middel. Zo zaten ze een tijdje, tot Lily riep dat ze honger had. Ginny keek op de klok. Het was middag. Ze kon niet geloven dat alles zo snel was gegaan. Ze wilde opstaan, maar Draco hield haar stevig vast. Ze draaide zich een beetje zodat ze naar hem kon kijken. Hij sliep. Ze voelde meteen een glimach op haar gezicht. Hij zag er gewoon heel erg lief uit als hij sliep. Ze boog zich voorover en drukte zachtjes haar lippen op de zijne. Toen maakte ze zich voorzichtig los, en liep naar Lily toe.

Die avond had Draco inderdaad gekookt. Maar Ginny wenste dat ze dit toch zelf had gedaan. De helft was aangebrand, de andere helft halfrauw. Ze voelde zich misselijk worden, en zag met een grijns dat Draco er zelf ook niet zo'n zin in had. Alleen Lily vond het weer lekker, zoals altijd als Ginny het eten verprutste of Draco kookte. Na het eten liet Draco haar natuurlijk wel weer afwassen, en ze deed dit niet zonder eerste weer een lange woordwisseling. Het was een heel vermoeiende dag geweest. Ze trok haar slaapkleding aan en ging in bed liggen, nadat ze Lily op bed had gelegd en gedwongen was geweest te luisteren naar het verhaal van een half uur dat haar knuffel aan het vertellen was. Oftewel, ze moest een half uur lang stil zitten en doen alsof ze luisterde naar het verhaal dat een knuffel aan het vertellen zou zijn, terwijl Lily geboeid naar de knuffel staarde, die natuurlijk niet bewoog. Ginny kroop zuchtend onder de lakens. Ze kon maar niet in slaap vallen. Ze had het gevoel dat er iemand naar haar keek. En dat was al helemaal eng, omdat ze wist dat het mogelijk was dat de Dooddoener nu buiten stond. Ze vond het een afschuwelijk idee.

"Slaap je nog niet?" hoorde ze ineens, en ze richtte zich met een ruk op. Daar zag ze Draco staan, in zijn boxer, waar hij in sliep, iets waar Ginny zich totaal niet aan stoorde. Ze schudde haar hoofd, en hij ging naast haar zitten.

"Maak je nou maar geen zorgen. We, eh... hebben de dader al bijna opgepakt. Het... Het duurt niet lang meer," zei Draco. Ginny hoorde hem slikken, en ze ging tegen hem aan liggen. Ze voelde zijn arm om haar middel, en hij begroef zijn gezicht in haar haar. Zo zaten ze een tijdje. Tot Ginny de stilte verbrak.

"Draco? Wil je het alsjeblieft zo snel mogelijk doen?" Hij verstijfde even, en Ginny vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was. Toen zei hij, op een bijna onhoorbare toon:

"Ik zal snel doen," Ze voelde zijn wijsvinger langs haar wang lopen, en hij tilde haar kin een beetje op. Het volgende moment voelde ze zijn lippen, eerst licht langs haar kaaklijn strijkend, en uiteindelijk op haar lippen terechtkomend. Ze kuste hem terug. Na een tijdje verbrak ze de kus, en hij ging liggen, Ginny met zich meetrekkend. Ze liet haar hoofd op zijn borst rusten en voelde de slaap over zich heen spoelen. Toen ze bijna sliep, hoorde ze Draco iets in haar oor fluisteren, en ze voelde aangename rillinkjes over haar ruggengraat lopen bij de woorden.

"Ginny Wemel. Ik denk dat ik van je hou."

Ginny wist dat hij dat niet gezegd zou hebben als hij wist dat ze wakker was. Ze glimlachtje zachtjes en viel in slaap.

Ginny, Lily en Draco sliepen al, toen de voordeur zachtjes krakend open ging. Een jonge man met getrokken toverstok sloop naar binnen. Hij werd gevolgd door een iets oudere man, ook met toverstok. De oudere man deed de voordeur weer zo zachtjes mogelijk dicht, en samen slopen ze door het woongedeelte van de flat. De oudere man seinde iets naar de jongste van de indringers. Deze knikte, en terwijl hij naar de ene deur liep, de logeerkamer, liep de oudere door naar de andere, de slaapkamer. De oudere man duwde zachtjes de klink omlaag, en opende de deur. Hij zag Ginny liggen, in de armen van Draco. De man keek er even naar. Toen verscheen er een bijna maniakale grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij liep langzaam dichterbij, en haalde iets uit een zak van zijn zwarte gewaad. Het was een fotocamera, en de man maakte een foto van Ginny en Draco. Met een flits werd de foto gemaakt, en Ginny opende haar ogen.

Ginny opende haar ogen, en zag een flits. Dezelfde flits als ze de hele tijd al zag. Ze keek wat beter, en zag nog net een zwart gewaad vanuit de deur wapperen. Met een schok besefte ze wat dat betekende: de Dooddoener was binnen. Ze greep Draco's arm, maar toen hoorde ze een geluid vanuit de logeerkamer komen. 'Lily!' schoot het door haar heen. Ze vergat onmiddellijk Draco wakker te maken. Ze sprong haar bed uit en liep naar de logeerkamer. Met een ziek gevoel in haar buik zag ze dat het licht in de kamer van Lily aan was. Hij was daar! Ginny rukte de deur open, en keek de kamer in. Leeg. Lily lag in haar bed te slapen, van de Dooddoener was er geen spoor te bekennen. Ginny haalde diep adem, tot ze vanachter zich armen ruw om zich heen voelde klemmen. Ze draaide zich gillend om, en keek de man recht in zijn gezicht.

**Zo zo, dat was het weer. Heel erg dubbel sorry dat ik dit zo lang niet heb upgedate, maar ik dacht dat ik dit allang had af geschreven en gepost had. Tot ik een berichtje kreeg van Nathalie, en daarin zei ze dat ik dit echt een keer weer moest updaten. Oeps, stoute ik... Nja, dus toen ging ik ff kijken en ik zag dat dit nog helemaal niet was afgeschreven, ik miste een stukje op het einde nog. Maar ik dacht dat ik het had geschreven. Nou, ik hoop dus dat jullie dit goed vinden, en Nathalie, heel erg bedankt, je had gelijk! Ik was dit al bijna vergeten. Dus, ik ben toen meteen gestopt met mijn nieuwe verhaal schrijven (met SPB, kijk op ons profiel miss'ZabiniMalfoy) en heb dit afgemaakt. Ik was ook al begonnen aan hoofdstuk 15, en ga proberen het zo snel mogelijk te posten. Maar ik heb toetsweek... Dus ik denk dat ik ook veel moet leren... Hmmf... stuur me maar een flame ofzo, als ik ehm...volgend week vrijdag niks nieuws heb gepost. Okay, heel erg bedankt voor jullie geduld! Review alsjeblieft! Please!**

**Heel veel kusjes, knuffels en vooral LIEFDE! **

**ReBelle**


	15. Draco's toneelspel

**List of Liefde**

**Heeyy!! Sorry, long time no update, ik weet het... Eigenlijk was ik gisteren begonnen met van alles een nieuw hoofdstuk schrijven maar dankzij het jopen (HAIL!) ben ik er niet meer echt aan toegekomen. Okay, ik ga dit maar weer eens verder schrijven, het is nu tenminste overdag... Bij het vorige chap heb ik het nachtstukje maar onwijs snel en ongedetailleerd geschreven, want ik wist zeker dat ik mensen achter mn deur hoorde rondsluipen... Als ik enge dingen schrijf, ga ik enge dingen horen... :p Whahaha, nee ongeveer dan. Goedgoed, ik hou mn kop... Eerst wilde ik nog ff iedereen bedanken die gereviewed heeft, ook al heb ik zo lang niet ge-update. DANKE FUR DA PATIENCE!!! (oeps)**

**Hoofdstuk 15**

_Ginny haalde diep adem, tot ze vanachter zich armen ruw om zich heen voelde klemmen. Ze draaide zich gillend om, en keek de man recht in zijn gezicht._

"BLAISE!" gilde ze, voordat ze zijn hand over haar mond voelde en hij haar het zwijgen oplegde. Ze voelde zich verstijven. Was Blaise de Dooddoener? Ze kon het nauwelijks geloven. Blaise duwde haar de deur uit, en ze wankelde vooruit. Ze probeerde te gillen, Draco te roepen, maar Blaise had nog steeds zijn hand voor haar mond.

Hij had haar nu al in het woongedeelte geduwd, en ze vroeg zich angstig af wat er zou gebeuren. Zou hij haar gaan vermoorden? Zou Voldemort nu weer herrijzen? En vooral, wat zouden ze met Lily gaan doen? Net toen hij haar naar de deur duwde, die meteen openging, drong het tot Ginny door dat hij waarschijnlijk de deuren en ramen helemaal niet had vergrendeld. Als hij de Dooddoener was, had hij waarschijnlijk helemaal niks gedaan, misschien zelfs wel de bezweringen van het Ministerie uit gezet. En nadat Blaise langs was geweest en allerlei spreuken op haar raam had losgelaten, was die aanval bij het raam geweest…

Blaise wilde haar net de voordeur door duwen, toen Ginny ruw uit zijn greep getrokken werd. Iemand had haar bij haar middel gepakt, en diegene was Draco. Meteen voelde Ginny zich opgelucht.

"Blaise? Waar slaat dit op? Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Draco gefrustreerd.

"Wat? Je weet dat het vannacht moest gebeuren!" zei Blaise terug. Ginny verstijfde. Draco wist dat dit ging gebeuren?

"Wat heb jij hiermee te maken? Weet jij van het plan? Wie heeft het je verteld?"

Ginny voelde haar ongeloof en afgrijzen groeien bij Draco's woorden. Het plan? Was Draco de Dooddoener aan het helpen? Ze probeerde zich los te maken van Draco, maar hij hield haar stevig vast. Ze begon zich steeds banger te voelen. En hulpelozer. Ze begon Draco weer te krabben, en schopte naar achteren.

"Hou haar stil!" snauwde Blaise, en Draco gromde iets, terwijl hij haar steviger vast pakte. Ginny schopte nog een keertje hard naar achteren, en nu pakte Draco haar bij haar bovenarmen en tilde haar de lucht in. Hij smeet haar pijnlijk tegen de muur, en hield haar zo in bedwang.

"Hou je rustig. Lily zit hiernaast, je wilt toch niet dat we haar iets aandoen?" zei Draco. Ginny gaf geen antwoord. Ze voelde dat Draco haar heel stevig vasthield, en dat hij haar pijn deed. En hij had net gedreigd Lily iets aan te doen!

"Jij vuile-" begon ze, maar Draco gaf haar een klap in haar gezicht.

"Kop dicht. We zijn in gesprek," snauwde hij. Ginny voelde haar wang branden. Ze kon zichzelf niet geloven. Ze had echt gedacht dat Draco was veranderd!

"Blaise! Wat heb jij hiermee te maken?" vroeg Draco weer aan Blaise. Die gaf geen antwoord, maar in plaats daarvan klonk een zachte, kille stem vanuit de hal:

"Imperius, jongen. Zabini leek me wel in een handige positie om de beveiliging te omzeilen, dus ik heb hem onder Imperius. Ik had al gewaarschuwd, Draco, als jij niet zou opschieten..."

Ginny keek langs Draco heen naar de persoon die dat had gezegd. En daar zag ze hem staan. De man uit de supermarkt. De man van haar balkon. De man die in haar slaapkamer had gestaan. De man, die in Azkaban hoorde te zitten. Draco's vader, Lucius Malfidus.

"Dat was niet nodig! Het zou me vannacht toch wel lukken om dat kreng mee te krijgen!" zei Draco, terwijl haar naar Ginny gebaarde.

"Draco, lieg niet tegen me. Bellatrix was er. Ze heeft je gezien, in haar Faunaat-gedaante!" zei Lucius tegen Draco.

"De kat! Die zwarte kat? Was dat Bellatrix?" vroeg Draco walgend.

"Inderdaad. Maar volgens mij wordt dat mens achter je ongeduldig. Laten we geen tijd verspillen, zoon," zei Lucius, met een hoofdgebaar naar Ginny. Ze had net geprobeerd om Draco te schoppen. Die draaide zich naar haar toe, trok even fel aan haar arm, en snauwde dat ze mee moest komen. Gevolgd door Lucius en Blaise, duwde Draco Ginny naar de slaapkamer waar ze net nog lagen te slapen. Draco gooide Ginny ruw op het bed. Ze wilde opstaan, maar Lucius zei:

"Kleine Ginny, blijf rustig zitten, of je krijgt er spijt van."

Draco was zijn toverstok uit zijn tas aan het halen.

"Geef dat kind iets om aan te trekken," zei Lucius tegen Draco. Draco keek naar het korte broekje en het topje van Ginny, die hem kil aanstaarde, en knikte toen. Hij trok een zwart gewaad uit zijn tas en gooide dat naar haar hoofd.

"Trek dat aan. Ik ga even kijken bij die kleine. Zabini! Blijf hier, en houd Wemel tegen als ze weg probeert te gaan," zei Lucius tegen Blaise, die in de deuropening was komen staan. Die knikte, en leunde tegen de deur, terwijl Draco een tas aan het inpakken was. Ginny was woedend. Draco had bedrogen! Ze had het kunnen weten, zeker na die stomme brieven van zijn vader.

"Dus, gaat iemand me nog vertellen waar ik mee naartoe moet gaan?" vroeg Ginny. Blaise staarde alleen glazig voor zich uit.

"Merk je wel," was alles wat Draco zei.

"En wat is die schoft van een vader van je aan het doen bij Lily? Als hij haar iets aandoet..." zei Ginny. Ze zat overeind, aan het bedenken of er een manier was om van het bed op te staan en naar Lily toe te gaan. Maar Blaise stond voor de deur.

"Dat gaat je niks aan," zei Draco.

"Of weet je het zelf niet? Het lijkt me niet dat je vader je dat heeft verteld. Ik geloof niet dat hij je belangrijk genoeg vind. Je hebt van die mensen die kinderen nemen om ze te gebruiken. Blijkbaar zijn jouw ouders ook dat soort mensen, en besta jij alleen omdat je vader jou mooi kon gebruiken om zijn enige liefde in het leven, Voldemort te laten herrijzen," zei Ginny. Ze wist dat ze Draco kwaad zou maken, maar dat was ook precies wat ze wilde. Ze was razend, woedend, en het kon haar niks meer schelen.

"Hou je bek. Trek dat ding aan, we moeten gaan," gromde Draco, terwijl hij zich omdraaide. Toen Ginny zich niet bewoog, kwam hij langzaam op haar aflopen. Zij trok haar wenkbrauwen op. Toen Draco bij het bed was, greep hij het gewaad en trok het over haar hoofd.

"Tuurlijk, verpest mijn haar nog maar erger," zei ze, terwijl Draco haar van het bed sleurde en het gewaad verder over haar lichaam trok. Hij smeet haar praktisch weer op het bed, terwijl Blaise nog steeds voor zich uit staarde.

"Als je weet wat goed voor je is, hou je nu die grote bek van je dicht. Anders zie ik me genoodzaakt iets te doen wat je niet leuk gaat vinden," zei Draco zacht en dreigend, terwijl hij zich over haar heen boog.

"Wat wou je gaan doen? Me weer zoenen? Want serieus, dat is inderdaad iets waar ik van zou gaan huilen," zei Ginny, zonder naar achteren te buigen. Ze keek in zijn ogen, en zag dat ze weer koud waren.

"Pas maar op, voor je het weet doe ik inderdaad iets waar je van gaat huilen," zei Draco, terwijl hij haar armen weer vastgreep.

"Stoute kleine Draco toch. Wou je weer midden in de nacht sentimenteel gaan doen en fluisteren dat je van me houdt? Want, ik moet het je nageven, dan ben je wel een goede acteur, zelfs 's nachts zit je nog in je rol, zelfs dan doe je nog of je iets voor me voelt. Je was zelfs bijna overtuigend. Als je wat minder lelijk was geweest, en een karaktertransplantatie had gehad, zou ik je bijna geloven. Maar goed, helaas ben je gewoon zoals altijd je weerzinwekkende zelf," zei Ginny, en Draco's ogen flitsten gevaarlijk. Toen sloeg hij haar weer in haar gezicht, de ring aan zijn middelste vinger veroorzaakte een snee op haar wang. Meteen voelde Ginny een nieuwe vlaag woede opkomen. Voor ze besefte wat ze deed, had ze haar vuist naar voren gestoten zodat deze met een knal tegen Draco's kaak aankwam.

"Stoute Draco! Hebben je ouders je niet geleerd dat je geen vrouwen mag slaan? Waarschijnlijk niet, want ik denk niet dat ze de moeite zouden nemen. Je vader vind je duidelijk de moeite niet waard, en je moeder kan je vast ook niet uitstaan. Zielig bestaan, Malfidus. Waarom doe je niet gewoon de hele wereld een plezier en spring je nu uit het raam?" vroeg Ginny.

Ze wist dat ze grof was geweest. Maar ze voelde zich zo. Draco, de man waarvan ze hield, stond waarschijnlijk op het punt haar te vermoorden. Voor ze wist wat er gebeurde, had Draco haar schouders gepakt en duwde hij haar naar achteren, zodat ze nu plat op het bed lag. Ze voelde zijn gewicht op haar lichaam, en zijn gezicht hing een paar millimeter boven het hare. Met zijn knieën drukte hij haar benen naar beneden, en zijn armen hielden haar schouders tegen het matras gedrukt. Met al haar kracht wist ze haar been omhoog te stoten, midden in zijn maag, en ze wierp hem van zich af. Ze probeerde door de deur naar Lily's kamer te rennen, maar Blaise greep haar schouders, en duwde haar terug. Ze wankelde even, herstelde zich toen, en rende weer naar de deur, terwijl ze Blaise een stomp in zijn gezicht gaf. Dit keer hield hij haar niet meer tegen, en wilde ze de kamer uitvluchten, Lily halen en dan maken dat ze wegkwamen. Maar plotseling voelde ze Draco weer achter zich, hij greep haar bij haar heupen en gooide haar tegen de kast aan. Ginny was het zat. Ze werd de hele tijd in het rond gesmeten, en nog wel door een man!

Draco kwam weer op haar af, en toen hij voor haar stond, liet ze haar vuist weer tegen zijn wang aankomen met kracht. Hij negeerde haar, en hield haar tegen de kast aangedrukt.

"Hou nu op, tenzij je Lily iets aan wilt doen. We hebben er geen problemen mee mensen af te maken, en ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat als je je nu niet rustig houdt, jij de eerste zult zijn die eraan gaat."

"Laat me los, je verpest mijn uitzicht," snauwde Ginny. Hij trok haar naar voren en duwde haar daarna weer met kracht tegen de kast aan.

"Je begint me te irriteren, Ginny," zei hij.

"Dat is dan toevallig, jij irriteert me ook mateloos, Draco!" Ze schopte hem tegen zijn schenen. Plotseling liet hij haar los. Hij hield haar polsen in een hand geklemd en liep naar de deur. Blaise volgde hen, en ze liepen naar het woongedeelte. Daar stond Lucius te wachten.

"Ben je klaar?" vroeg hij aan Draco. Die knikte, en hij duwde Ginny met zich mee de deur uit. Zodra ze buiten stonden, Verdwijnselde hij, en hij nam Ginny met zich mee. Lily was er niet, zag Ginny nog. Blaise ook niet, die was binnen bij Lily. Lucius, Draco en Ginny Verdwijnselden weg uit de hal van het flatgebouw, en Ginny vroeg zich af waarheen.

**Hmmf... Beetje kort weet ik, maar ik wilde het hier ff eindigen. Ik ga weer zo snel mogelijk verder, maar ik kan echt pas vrijdag weer schrijven eigenlijk. Dus, tot dan moeten jullie het hier maar mee doen ;) :p Whaha, sorry als mensen Dracy te gemeen en ruw vonden, en da -piieep- heeft een vrouw geslagen!! Burn him!! Whaha, sorry daarvoor, ik ga het misschien nog een beetje aanpassen, maar het moest echt. **

**Doeidoeii!! Heel veel kusjes en plettende knuffels, ReBelle**


	16. Opgesloten

**List of Liefde**

**Heey!! Sorry weinig tijd... ik heb een heleboel nieuwe fics en oneshots waar ik mee bezig ben, die moet ik nog ff afronden en posten. Maar ik vind dat ik geen nieuwe fics moet starten als mn eerste nog niet eens af is. Eerlijk gezegd heb ik m overgelezen en ik dacht echt... WOT??? Heb ik deze onzin allemaal neergekalkt?? Zelfs voor een eerste fic vind ik dit bedroevend treurig, eerlijk gezegd... Maar ik wilde m toch afmaken. Gwn om te kijken of ik de honderd reviews kan halen met dit kreng. Nou goed, ik ga mn best doen dit verhaal beter te schrijven vanaf hier. Danke fur da patience!! Ik hou van al mn reviewers!! Ik wordt altijd ongelooflijk blij van reviews!! Oh, and btw: Ik heb gezien dat mn verhaal egt onwijs veel hits heeft!! IK BEN BLIJ!!! Wauwie!!! Hmmm...ik moet maar geen wauwie meer zeggen. Het is eng... Okeey, nog maar een keertje een disclaimer:**

**IK BEZIT HP NIET!!! Niet dat ik dat zou willen... eerlijk gezegd vind ik m nogal lelijk... Maargoed, waar het echt om draait is Draco. En Blaise. Die bezit ik niet. Oh nee. Hen niet. Balen. Heel erg balen. -rent hysterisch snikkend weg- MAAAR!!! Lily heb ik wel bedacht... en dit zielige geval dat een plot moet voorstellen. Okeey. En verder heb ik het idee van een blindegeleidevis bedacht. Die ik gepatenteerd heb. Maar okeey. Dat heeft zeer tot hoogst weinig met dit verhaal te maken. Gwn dat jullie het weten. IK CLAIM DE BLINDEGELEIDEVISSEN!!! VAN MOI VAN MOI VAN MOI!!! YEAH!!!**

**Hoofdstuk..ehm... wat was het?? -zoekt zoekt zoekt op- Ooh joh!!! Dit is alweer chap 16!!! Wauwie, go Prema!! Chap 16!!!! ahum... sorry, daarvoor krijg ik idd pillen, geen zorgen. Nee, het is niet nodig om dat witte busje te bellen met de mannetjes met hippe witte jasjes. Zodat ik in zoon trendy dwangbuis afgevoerd kan worden naar dat geweldige kamertje dat ze een 'isolatieruimte' noemen. Waar de wanden behangen zijn met kussens. Yup. Okeey... **

_Lucius, Draco en Ginny Verdwijnselden weg uit de hal van het flatgebouw, en Ginny vroeg zich af waarheen._

Ze waren in een kamertje. Een simpele kamer, waar een bed stond, houten vloer en grijs behang. Er waren geen ramen, het was er koud en kaal. Er zaten kieren in de muren, en gaten in de vloer. Draco gooide Ginny neer op het bed, en draaide zich meteen om. Hij liep de deur uit, en liet Ginny alleen met zijn vader achter.

"Waar slaat dit op?" snauwde ze. Lucius grinnikte kil. Zonder nog iets te zeggen liep hij ook de deur uit.

Ginny vloekte zachtjes. Ze stond op van het bed, en bekeek de kamer. Het was heel kaal en grauw, en er stond behalve een bed niks in. De deur had geen klink, zag ze. Die zat vast alleen van buitenaf erin.

Ze duwde even zachtjes tegen de deur. Die gaf geen millimeter mee. Ze duwde nog een keer, iets harder nu. Weer bewoog de deur niet. Ze vloekte nog eens. Harder dit keer. Ze wachtte even, maar er kwam niemand. Ze zuchtte. Duwde nog eens tegen de deur. Zuchtte nog een keertje harder. Duwde nog eens harder. Vloekte nog een keertje heel hard. Duwde nog wat harder tegen de deur. De deur gaf niet mee. Ginny gromde gefrustreerd. Schopte met kracht tegen de deur aan. Onnodig te zeggen dat dit ook niet werkte. Vloekte nog eens. Hartgrondig. Ramde met haar vuist tegen de deur aan. Gilde gedempt van ergernis. Schopte tegen de deur. Gromde hard. Ze begon haar geduld te verliezen, kon er niet tegen. Kon er niet tegen dat ze hier zat opgesloten. Dat Draco haar had verraden. Maar vooral, dat ze van Draco hield. Hem geloofde. Had geloofd in elk geval. Ze bonkte op de deur. Gilde zo hard ze kon. Het gillen gaf haar een bevrijdend gevoel, werkte als een uitlaatklep. Ze gilde nog een keer. Er tussen al dat gillen door, voelde ze tranen opkomen. Hete tranen, die ze kostte was het kost achter haar oogleden wilde houden. Maar die door begonnen te dringen. Tranen van schaamte. Onmacht. Bezorgdheid. Liefdesverdriet.

Er was niemand op het gegil afgekomen. Draco of Lucius had het waarschijnlijk wel gehoord. Ginny dacht niet dat ze in het landhuis was. Dat altijd van familie Malfidus was geweest. Ze had nu tijd om na te denken. Lucius moest een klein huis hebben genomen als schuilplek. Was dit een Dreuzelhuis. In elk geval zou het landhuis van de Malfidussen nooit een kamer hebben met deze afmetingen. En zeker niet zo slecht onderhouden. Ginny zuchtte. Ze moest hier weg. Ze vertrouwde Blaise niet bij Lily nu hij onder de Imperius was.

Later wist Ginny dat ze in slaap gevallen moest zijn. Ze werd wakker doordat iemand haar van het bed aftilde en zijn lippen hard tegen de hare drukte. Ze deed verschrikt haar ogen open, en zag Draco die haar kuste. Hij overdonderde haar. Maar toen ze door had wat er gebeurde, trok ze haar hoofd naar achteren en liet haar vuist met kracht tegen zijn kaak landen. Hij scheen niet eens verbaast te zijn door de klap.

Hij liet haar weer los en ze plofte weer terug op het matras.

"Lily is veilig. Blaise past op haar, ik ben net voor je gaan kijken bij haar of alles goed is," zei hij. Ginny keek ongelovig op.

"Wauw! Wat behulpzaam van je! Serieus, wat ben ik blij dat je toch nog aan mijn gevoelens hebt gedacht! En je hebt me echt gerust gesteld hoor. Blaise bewaakt haar... Ik kan me geen betrouwbaarder persoon bedenken dan iemand die met tuig als een Malfidus omgaat, om op Lily te passen! Dank je wel, Malfidus!" Draco vertrok geen spier tijdens haar tirade.

"Dus, waarom besloot je ineens de nobele held uit te hangen en mij een plezier te doen? Last van je geweten, Malfidus?" ging ze verder.

"Je snapt het niet. Je weet niks van wat er allemaal aan de hand is," zei hij. Zachtjes. Hij keek haar aan, en in zijn ogen was geen spoortje meer te zien van de kou die hij eerder had uitgestraald.

Ginny was verbaasd. In de war. En vooral heel kwaad. Ze wilde dit allemaal niet. Wilde geen verklaring horen van Draco. Daar had ze geen behoefte aan. Ze wilde gewoon naar huis. Nadat ze Blaise eruit had geschopt natuurlijk.

"Ik wil ook niet weten wat er aan de hand is, Malfidus. Laat me hier gewoon uit," zei ze. Hij keek haar diep in haar ogen. Opeens zag ze zijn ogen glinsteren.

Oh god. Huilt hij?

Het volgende moment zaten zijn armen weer om haar middel en kuste hij haar weer. Zachtjes en voorzichtig dit keer. Ginny was weer zo verbijsterd, dat ze hem niet meteen wegduwde. En door die korte aarzeling namen haar gevoelens het weer over. De gevoelens die ze voor Draco had ontwikkeld. En ze kuste hem terug.

Na een tijdje was hij weg. Ineens. Van het ene op het andere moment kon ze zijn lippen en armen niet meer voelen, en toen ze haar ogen opendeed, hoorde ze hem Verdwijnselen. Toen Ginny dit doorkreeg, gilde ze gedempt en gefrustreerd, terwijl ze haar kussen greep en het met kracht naar de plek toesmeet waar Draco was Verdwijnseld.

Ginny zat op haar bed. Ze wachtte. Waarop wist ze niet. Ze wachtte gewoon. Tot dit alles over zou zijn. Op dat moment ging de deur voor het eerst open. Ze sprong meteen van haar bed af, en keek wie het was.

Lucius Malfidus.

Ginny berekende haar kansen. Zou ze kunnen ontsnappen door door die deur te glippen? Vast niet. Hij had een toverstok. Zij niet. Ze moest wat anders bedenken.

"Dag, Ginny Wemel," zei hij.

"Wat?" snauwde ze. Hij grijnsde en kwam wat dichterbij. Ginny merkte dat ze zenuwachtig werd.

"Je mag wel wat liever zijn. Je zit nota bene in mijn huis, en jouw lot ligt in mijn handen," zei hij.

"Is dit jouw huis? Grappig, precies zoals ik me het grote landhuis had voorgesteld," snauwde ze. Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, maar kwam nog steeds dichter naar het bed toe waar zij op zat.

Ze begon ongemakkelijk heen en weer te schuiven, maar stopte gelijk toen ze dit doorhad. Ze haalde diep adem en voelde zich trillen. Lucius mocht het niet doorhebben. Ze mocht geen teken zwakte laten zien.

"Je hebt het echte landhuis nog nooit gezien. Ik kan je meenemen. Als je meekomt, kan ik je nog meer laten zien. Dingen waarbij je verbijsterd zult zijn. Dingen die je altijd al hebt willen zien," zei hij.

"Oh! Heb je een Fluimstenenverzameling dan?" vroeg ze zogenaamd enthousiast. Hij grijnsde alleen maar breder. En was nu bij het bed aangekomen. Ze keek hem schamper aan, en hoopte dat hij haar niet zag trillen.

"Als je Fluimstenen leuk zou vinden, zou ik ze voor je kopen," zei Lucius die nu over het bed heen leunde en haar recht aankeek.

"Ik hou van Fluimstenen. Het liefst zou ik er een paar door je strot duwen," snauwde ze. Lucius greep ineens ruw haar bovenarmen vast en drukte haar plat op het bed.

Ginny kon de tranen nauwelijks binnenhouden.

Op dat moment ging de deur open. Lucius kneep nog een keer hard en dreigend in haar armen en stond toen op. Hij streek zijn gewaad glad en liep de deur uit, iets mompelend tegen de persoon die binnen was gekomen. Die antwoordde, en Ginny dacht vaag Draco's stem te herkennen. Ze keek echter niet op. Het was zijn schuld. Ze bleef liggen en deed haar ogen dicht. Ze slikte. En voelde haar hart kloppen.

Na een tijdje ging de deur weer dicht. Ginny opende haar ogen nu, en hoorde voetstappen van de deur weglopen. Toen braken de tranen door, en Ginny huilde geluidloos.

Ze wist zeker dat ze er nu al meer dan een dag zat. Twee dagen. Of drie. Misschien een week? Het enige dat ze deed wat slapen, en voor zich uitstaren. Ze had aan duizenden dingen gedacht om weg te kunnen komen, maar niks was uitvoerbaar. Ze had geen toverstok. Ze had wel een plan om er een te bemachtigen... Dan moest ze wel klaar zijn. De eerstvolgende keer dat Draco of Lucius binnenkwam. Draco. Liever Draco, wist ze.

De volgende keer dat Draco kwam, zat Ginny op de grond met haar rug naar de deur gekeerd. Dit was de tweede dag dat ze daar zat, al wist Ginny zelf zeker dat ze er al minstens vier dagen moest zitten. Hij liep naar voren en tilde haar overeind.

"Kom mee. Het is zover," zei hij, en hij begon haar mee te trekken naar de deur, maar zij greep zijn arm, zich afvragend wat hij bedoelde met 'het is zover'.

"Wacht! Draco, ik... ik moet je nog wat vertellen," zei ze. Hij draaide zich half om, en keek haar aan.

Ginny liep langzaam naar hem toe en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. Ze keek hem recht aan. En hij keek terug. Langzaam liet ze één hand omhoog glijden, over zijn kaaklijn, naar zijn wang, tot in zijn haar. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Ginny glimlachte even. Ze kuste hem zachtjes in zijn hals, en zijn armen gleden om haar middel. Ginny's glimlach werd breder. Vooral toen hij zijn lippen zachtjes tegen haar schouder drukte. Ze liet nu langzaam, terwijl ze met haar lippen langs zijn kaaklijn streek, haar hand via zijn rug naar beneden glijden. Langzaam naar de zak van zijn gewaad. Gevonden. Ze wachtte even, en stak toen haar hand langzaam in de zak. Ze voelde meteen zijn toverstok zitten. En net toen ze deze voorzichtig uit de zak wilde halen, verstijfde hij en leek hij haar door te hebben.

Inwendig vloekend drukte Ginny zich dichter tegen hem aan en zoende hem vurig. Draco ontspande zich weer en hij zoende haar terug. Met haar gedachten volledig bij haar rechterhand pakte ze de toverstok weer vast. Ze wachtte weer even, terwijl Draco haar kuste. Toen begon ze voorzichtig de toverstok uit de zak van zijn gewaad te trekken. Hij had het niet door. Of deed alsof.

Na een paar zenuwslopende minuten had ze zijn toverstok eruit gekregen. Ze voelde zich meteen ontspannen, en begon iets te draaien zodat Draco met zijn rug naar de deur stond. Toen begon ze in haar hoofd af te tellen.

Drie.

Twee.

Eén.

Bam, nu.

Ze deed een stap naar achteren en Draco deed zijn ogen weer open. Voor hij wat kon zeggen, riep ze:

"Impedimenta!" Eerlijk gezegd wist ze niet zeker of je dat wel op een mens kon gebruiken. Maar op dat moment vloog Draco naar achteren en knalde hij tegen de deur op, die kapot sprong.

Ginny rende naar de deur, of de plek waar de deur had gestaan, en vloog langs het bewusteloze lichaam van Draco.

Ze rende de lange gang door, die nergens op leek te eindigen. Aan het eind van de gang zag ze eindelijk een deur, en ze rende er zo hard mogelijk op af. Ze rukte de deur open en rende naar buiten.

Of ze dacht dat dat de deur naar buiten was.

De deur klapte achter haar dicht.

**YÓÓÓ!!! Whaha, sorry als het eind misschien een beetje vaag is. Maar dit leek me wel goed om te stoppen, en osrry dat -ie redelijk kort is, maar ik moest dat er in hebben, en als ik meteen door zou gaan op wat er achter die deur zat, werd het weer meteen te lang. Dus ja... sorry:P**

**Ciao!! En superbedankt voor alle geduld en zo, en de reviews!! Ik ben zó blij met al die reviews!! Heel erg bedankt dat er mensen de tijd nemen om me te vertellen wat ze ervan vonden! En ik ben superblij dat ik al bijna de 100 reviews heb gehaald voor dit verhaal!!!! YAY!!! Dus, superbedankt, en ehh... doei??**

**Ja. Doei. **

**Dus. **

**Doei.**

**Doei!!**

**Kus ReBelle **


	17. Schizofrenie

**List of Liefde**

**Hnng... Nog een disclaimer: ik-bezit-harry-potter-niet. Was dat geen creatieve disclaimer? -is erg trots op zichzelf-**

**Hoofdstuk 17**

_Ze rukte de deur open en rende naar buiten._

_Of ze dacht dat dat de deur naar buiten was._

_De deur klapte achter haar dicht._

Op het moment dat Ginny de klap van de deur hoorde galmen wist ze al dat het mis was. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht, en voelde haar keel branden voor ze slikte. Toen opende ze haar ogen. En keek recht in een paar kille ijsblauwe ogen achter een Dooddoenersmasker.

Ze keek naar rechts.

Scherpe groene ogen.

Links.

Nietszeggende fletse bruine ogen.

Ze draaide zich om.

En keek recht in de bekende staalgrijze ogen van Lucius, die de deur had dichtgeslagen en nu achter haar stond. Ze herkende hem, zelfs al had hij zijn Dooddoenersmasker op. Ze keek in het rond. En besefte dat ze ingesloten was door Dooddoeners. Die hun toverstokken op haar gericht hielden.

Ze wist dat het geen zin meer had. Ze had verloren. Het drong tot haar door als één van de velen dingen die ineens tot je door kunnen dringen met een schok.

Iemand die net doof is geworden, die ineens beseft dat hij nooit meer klanken van muziek zal kunnen horen, of nooit meer gelach zal kunnen horen.

Iemand die net blind is geworden die ineens beseft dat hij nooit meer kleuren zal kunnen zien.

Iemand wiens lichaam verlamd raakt en beseft dat hij nooit meer zal kunnen rennen.

En nu Ginny. Die besefte dat ze nooit meer wat dan ook zou kunnen. Want ze wist dat ze ten dode op was geschreven. En zou gaan sterven. Ze draaide zich weer terug naar de Dooddoeners recht voor haar. Er waren er een stuk of tien. Vluchtig telde ze, terwijl ze haar ogen over ze liet glijden. Ja. Tien. Ze herkende Bellatrix van Detta meteen. En de twee grote schuin achter moesten Korzel en Kwast junior zijn. Misschien waren hun vaders er ook bij. Op dat moment hoorde ze Lucius scherp en kort achter haar grinniken, en draaide zich met een ruk om.

"Zo. Hoe is kleine stoute Ginny ontsnapt?" vroeg hij.

Ginny besloot haar waardigheid te behouden.

"Je zoon is te stom om goed af te kunnen sluiten. Als je hem zoekt, hij ligt op een hoopje voor wat ooit de deur was. Áls hij nog in leven is," zei ze grijnzend en rancuneus. Lucius vloekte, al leek hij niet erg geschokt.

"Ik wist het wel. De idioot," mompelde hij. Ginny glimlachte liefjes naar hem. Intussen voelde ze zich misselijk worden. Wat als ze Draco écht had vermoord?

Ze hoorde achter zich een paar Dooddoeners mompelen tegen elkaar.

"Dus. Wat is jullie grote plan?" vroeg ze. Ze wist niet wat ze deed. Ze besloot hen niet al te erg tegen te werken. Misschien als ze een beetje mee zou werken, dat ze op het laatste moment nog weg kon rennen ofzo. Of ze moest juist ontzettend tegen gaan stribbelen. Of een combinatie. Was dat te combineren? Ginny had het gevoel van niet.

"Ik ben niet van plan dat alles uit te gaan leggen. Zie je, dat gaat op de een of andere manier altijd mis. Potter wist na het hele verhaal en de plannen ook altijd te ontkomen. Dus we gaan het dit keer anders spelen, Ginevra," zei een man die uit de formatie stapte en op een stap in haar richting deed. Ginny draaide zich nu naar hem, en grijnsde weer. Waarom ze dat deed wist ze niet. Ze deed nu een hoop ondoordachte dingen. Dit werd vast 'improvisatie' genoemd.

"Waarom doe je dat maskertje niet af? Het staat, eerlijk waar, erg indrukwekkend, zoals het vast bedoeld werd. Maar het praat redelijk irritant," zei ze.

"Waarom zouden we? Ben je van plan alle namen te onthouden en op een spectaculaire manier te ontsnappen?" vroeg Bellatrix spottend, die nu ook uit de opstelling stapte en naast de andere man kwam staan.

"Ik ben Potter niet. Ik weet het wanneer Perkamentus verslagen is en we niet meer kunnen winnen. Maar wat jullie ook van plan zijn, als ik dood ga straks, wil ik weten wie door wie. Als ik dan een geest wordt, kan ik bij jullie komen spoken, snap je. Gezellig met het licht knipperen en zo," ratelde ze. God. Waar had ze het over?

"Je hebt gelijk. Je verdiend een waardige dood. Of zo waardig mogelijk," zei Bellatrix. Ginny vroeg zich af waarom ze haar in vredesnaam een waardige dood zou gunnen, maar het maakte haar niks uit. Bellatrix deed haar masker af, en Ginny zag dat ze er zelfs slechter en ongezonder uitzag dan in haar vierde jaar, op het Ministerie. Bellatrix was verouderd en haar gezicht was ingevallen. Toch had ze nog iets knaps over zich. Ginny herkende de man naast haar nu als haar echtgenoot, Rodolphus van Detta. Die ook op het Ministerie was geweest.

De rest had de maskers ook af gedaan.

"Hallo, Theo. En Karel," zei Ginny, toen ze Theodor Noot herkende, die een jaar hoger had gezeten dan zij op Zweinstein. Naast hem stond inderdaad Karel Kwast, die ook een jaar hoger dan zij had gezeten.

"Maar waar is Vincent? Vincent Korzel?" vroeg ze. Niet dat het haar echt wat interesseerde.

"Dood. Hij heeft de Heer waardig gediend," zei zijn vader, die ernaast stond.

"Zeer waardig lijkt me, ja. Dat noem ik trouw. Sterven voor een lijk," sneerde Ginny. God, ze zat hier te sneren. Naar een stel gepensioneerde kwade Dooddoeners! Er klopte iets niet met haar...

"Je hebt altijd al een grote mond gehad, Ginevra," zei een man die nu ook uit de schaduw stapte.

"Oh! Dolochov, he? Antonin Dolochov! Ik ben goed met namen," zei ze knipogend. NEE! ZE KNIPOOGDE! WAAR WAS ZE MEE BEZIG! Ze kon zichzelf gewoon niet tegen houden. Ze was te nerveus, en wilde ze eerst nog heel erg irriteren.

"En ik weet ook nog dat jij goed bent in enkels breken. Wat trouwens best pijn doet als je daarna nog moet rennen voor je leven," zei Ginny, die zich het incident op het Ministerie en de gebroken enkel die ze eraan had overgehouden weer herinnerde. Dolochov grijnsde alleen. En Ginny wenste dat ze haar mond zou houden. Ze zou in de problemen komen...

"En de grote boze beul! Vleesschouwer! Nog huisdiertjes afgemaakt de laatste dagen?" vroeg ze.

"Dat niet, maar wel jonge meisjes," zei een andere man die ook naar voren stapte.

"Arduin," zei hij.

"Oh! Je verpest het! Ik wilde zelf alle namen raden! Spelbreker!" zei Ginny kinderachtig. Ze vervloekte zichzelf. Wáár sloeg dat op?

Arduin grijnsde alleen. Ginny trok een wenkbrauw op toen ze naar de laatste man keek.

"Hmm... En wie blijft er over?" peinsde ze hardop, starend naar de man in de schaduw. Hij kwam langzaam naar voren, het licht in. Ginny's andere wenkbrauw schoot ook de lucht in.

"Nou, ik weet nog steeds niet wie je bent, maar je kunt maar beter in de schaduw blijven. Licht doet je uiterlijk niet veel goeds. Dan ben je te zichtbaar, snap je," zei ze. En ze beet op haar lip. Ze had zojuist een Dooddoener beledigt. Die, in tegenstelling tot haar, een toverstok had. Slím.

"Dat is Ravenwoud, en je kunt nu maar beter je lipjes op elkaar houden. Anders weet ik nog wel een manier," zei Lucius veelbetekenend, terwijl Ravenwoud beledigt siste en Bellatrix kil grinnikte.

"Wat jij wilt. En oké, mag ik nu nog weten wat er gaat gebeuren?" vroeg Ginny.

"Dat mag je niet. Je merkt het wel," snauwde Lucius, terwijl hij langzaam om haar heenliep, terwijl zijn ogen over haar lichaam gleden.

"Hallo! Wat heb jij gemist, toen je in Azkaban zat? Weet je dan niet dat de slechterik altijd zijn plannen verteld aan het slachtoffer?"

"Weet je dan niet dat dat altijd misgaat? Waarom zouden wij jou alles vertellen, als je daarna toch dood bent?"

"Omdat de slechten altijd trots zijn. En ze zijn trots op de plannen die ze bedenken. En dat willen ze nog meegeven aan het slachtoffer voor ze doodgaan. Ze willen dat je weet dat ze heel machtig zijn, zodat je vol angst sterft. En dat je onder de indruk bent. Of dat is mijn theorie. Jij bent de slechterik, vertel me maar of ik warm of koud ben."

"Heet," zei Lucius met een onaangenaam lachje, en Korzel grinnikte, terwijl Bellatrix siste.

"Kop dicht, Lucius. Haal je gedachten uit de goot. Je bent hier met een missie," zei ze zacht. Lucius keek even ongeïnteresseerd haar richting op.

Intussen dacht Ginny dat ze zichzelf weer genoeg vertrouwde om te weten dat ze niet meer van die brutale dingen zou zeggen. Ze haalde diep adem en probeerde niet bang over te komen.

"Als je van plan bent niks te zeggen, schiet dan op. Ik doe niet aan 'tijd rekken door te praten'. Als ik dood ga, schiet op," zei ze. Er klonk weer gemompel achter haar.

"Rustig, kleine Ginny. Je gaat niet dood. Niet helemaal, om precies te zijn."

"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg ze, proberend niet nerveus te klinken.

Intussen kwamen alle Dooddoeners dichterbij, en ze begonnen dingen te verzamelen. Kaarsen en flesjes met drankjes en boeken. En ze trokken hun toverstok weer. Lucius stond ineens achter haar en raakte haar schouder zachtjes aan. Ze sprong meteen weg, en hij grinnikte. Hij pakte haar pols en trok haar naar het midden van de kamer, waar hij haar liet staan in een afgetekend vierkant. Ze werd weer nerveus. Alle Dooddoeners kwamen dichterbij, op haar af.

"Eh...Hé, jij daar! Terug naar achteren, de schaduw in waar je thuis hoort!" riep ze tegen Ravenwoud, die haar vernietigend aankeek en Bellatrix lachte weer kil.

"Oké. Niet zo dichtbij allemaal. Ik hou jullie het liefst allemaal buiten mijn persoonlijke ruimtegrens. En nog liefst op verdere afstand," begon ze, maar op dat moment sneed Lucius een lok van haar haar af. Terwijl ze zich omdraaide, gooide hij de lok in een ketel, waarbij hij de inhoud van een flesje met gifgroene vloeistof gooide.

"Zo, Ginevra," zei hij zacht, terwijl de inhoud begon te sissen en spetteren, "wat weet jij allemaal over schizofrenie?"

**Hiihii... Ben ik niet ineens snel met updaten? Jaa, nu verwacht ik dat je trots bent! Whaha, heel snel, speciaal voor Nathalie en Lizzyke :P Nou goed, sorry voor het vage einde. Ik ben té gek op cliffies :p Gemene ik... Nou, ik ga zo snel mogelijk weer schrijven, ga nu eerst nog een chappy van het verhaal dat ik samen schrijf met SilverOpal, Detention with Hell, en daarna misschien nog The Not So Typical Tale, met SPB, en ik ben met allemaal halve stukjes bezig voor al mn andere fics. En de ongeposte (grrmble) (sorry, dat was een heel vaag geluidje dat maar beter ongeïdentificeerd kan blijven lijkt me..) fics en oneshots. Pleeaase review!! Als ik 100 reviews heb ga ik... uhm... Draco en Ginny uiteindelijk weer bij elkaar laten komen. Of ik laat Ginny doodgaan en geef Draco weg. Of ik laat Blaise scheiden van Alicia en geef hem weg. Of... Hmm... Of ik update wat vaker? Hmm...ik heb zo het idee dat mensen liever Draco of Blaise hebben dan een chappy van MOI **

**--**

**Dus... please review!! Ik hou van reviews!! Ik wordt er altijd helemaal...springerig en hyperig van!! YAY!!! Kus van Draco of Blaise als je reviewt. Kus van allebei als het een aardige review is :P Whaha, en een knuffel van mij omdat je dit hebt gelezen!! **

**Ciao!! Kissey,**

**ReBelle**


	18. Laatste kans

**List of Liefde**

**Hehehe… Dit hoofdstuk is dus nogal laat. Schandalig laat. Ik hoop dat er daar ergens nog mensen zijn die dit verhaal nog niet vergeten zijn (ik weet tenminste alvast dat Nathalie en Lizzyke 'm niet vergeten zijn!) en ik was tijden geleden opnieuw begonnen aan dit hoofdstuk. Alleen ik kwam erachter dat ik het helemaal niet meer leuk vond en doordat ik telkens de hoofdstukken snel klaar wilde hebben toen ik geen tijd had i.v.m. school, heb ik de hele plot (of wat het moest voorstellen tenminste) nogal verpest. De laatste paar hoofdstukken hadden namelijk helemaal niet op die manier moeten gebeuren, en daar zit ik nu zo'n beetje bij vast. Dus ik wilde proberen dit verhaal af te maken zolang ik nog vakantie heb, wat nog ongeveer iets meer dan een week is. Daarna ga ik dit verhaal proberen te herschrijven, maar omdat mijn computer van mijn kamer wordt gehaald als de school begint, kan ik waarschijnlijk er weinig meer aan doen. Ik wil alvast iedereen bedanken die heeft blijven lezen en dan ook nog eens de moeite nam mij te vertellen wat ze ervan vonden, en ik hoop dat jullie dat blijven doen tot dit verhaal is afgelopen. -einde speech- En omdat dit zo laat gepost is, wil ik nog even zeggen:**

**LIZZYKE, HÁR-TÉ-LÍJK GEFELICITEERD! **

**DIT HOOFDSTUK IS SPECIAAL VOOR LIZZYKE, DIE JARIG IS GEWEEST!**

**Gefeliciteerd!!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOUU!!**

**-kijkt verbaasd naar alle wegrennende mensjes na haar zangconcert-**

**Nou ja… GEFELICITEERD!**

**Voor de rest:**

**Ik ben iedereen ZO ONGELOOFLIJK DANKBAAR! -hugt iedereen die toevallig langs dit verhaal komt- Voor de meer dan 100 reviews! Ik weet serieus niet hoe ik jullie moet bedanken, behalve misschien door Draco en Blaise weg te geven… Maar anders ben ik zelf zo eenzaam, dus dat doe ik maar niet. En….nou, heel erg bedankt dus. En nu is dit zo'n oninteressante en lange en vage AN geworden dat ik mezelf moet dwingen te stoppen. Dus… Hier is-ie!**

**Hoofdstuk 18 (dedicated to Lizzyke)**

_"Zo, Ginevra," zei hij zacht, terwijl de inhoud begon te sissen en spetteren, " wat weet jij allemaal over schizofrenie?"_

Ginny voelde haar mond openzakken.

"Ligt het aan mij, of was dat echt heel irrelevant?" vroeg ze.

"Totaal niet irrelevant, schat," zei Dolochov. Ginny trok een gezicht.

"Dan mag je nu uitleggen wat je ermee bedoelt, Lucius," zei ze. Lucius grinnikte. Hij deed zijn mond open en begon te praten.

_Hier komt het grote plan, _dacht Ginny.

"Ik bedoel, je weet vast nog wel hoe het was om je lichaam te delen met de Heer van het duister, toch? Bereid je voor, Ginevra, want je staat op het punt dat weer mee te maken," zei hij. Ginny voelde haar adem stokken.

"De Heer van het Duister is uitgeschakeld, maar er moet nog iets van hem resten. In jou. Het bewijs was geleverd toen je terugging naar de opening van de Geheime Kamer toen ik een spreuk op de losliet die middag bij het raam. Wij hebben er tijden op gewerkt een manier te vinden om Voldemort uit jouw lichaam te krijgen. En nu hebben we wat gevonden. Je zult je lichaam delen met de Heer van het Duister, Ginevra. Of delen… Meer afstaan," zei Lucius. Ginny kreeg een beeld van Voldemort als vrouw in haar hoofd, en schudde dit snel weg voor ze hardop zou beginnen te praten over een transseksuele Voldemort…

"Hoewel het me enorm interessant lijkt voor de wereld om een vrouwelijke Voldemort te zien, denk je dat hij dan serieus wordt genomen?" vroeg ze. Ze kneep haar ogen even dicht. Het werkte niet…

"Stilte. Arduin, ga Zabini en het meisje halen," zei Lucius, terwijl Arduin de deur uitliep na deze geopend te hebben met een serie bezweringen.

"Wat moeten jullie met Lily? Zijn jullie van plan een vrouwelijke Voldemort junior te creëren?" vroeg ze.

"Praat niet zo oneerbiedig over de Heer!" siste Dolochov.

"Correctie: júllie Heer. Ik dien geen lijk, en hou me al zeker niet bezig een dominante halfslang te reanimeren," zei ze.

"Lily is de dochter van Potter. Zegt het woord gijzeling je misschien iets? Verder, heb je haar krachten nooit opgemerkt?" sneerde Bellatrix. Ginny glimlachte naar haar.

"Lily is te erg. Ik denk niet dat jullie haar hier vijf minuutjes kunnen houden en het nog overleven ook," zei ze liefjes.

"Dat zullen we nog wel zien," zei Lucius, terwijl hij ingrediënten bleef toevoegen en de ketel steeds dreigender begon te sissen.

Ginny zuchtte, en keek toe hoe de drank werd gebrouwen die haar einde zou gaan betekenen. Af en toe kwam Lucius naar haar toe en sleurde haar bijvoorbeeld naar een ketel om haar er rondjes omheen te laten lopen.

Dat ging minstens een half uur door, en Ginny voelde haar moed van ervoor langzaam wegebben. Ze maakte zich zorgen om Lily, om haar leven, om de rest van de wereld als Voldemort terug zou komen. Op dat moment kwam Lucius naar haar toe en trok haar naar een ketel toe. Hij greep een waterbokaal en vulde deze met de inhoud van de ketel.

"Drink dit op," grauwde hij.

"Wat?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze met een walgend gezicht naar de gifgroene vloeistof in de ketel keek.

"Opdrinken. Nu," zei Lucius, en hij duwde de bokaal in haar handen.

'Ik ga dit niet opdrinken!" zei ze, terwijl ze de bokaal neerzette op het tafeltje naast de ketel.

"Da ga je wel en nu opschieten. We hebben niet veel tijd," zei Dolochov die een stap naar voren deed.

"Wat gebeurt er dan?" vroeg Ginny.

"Niks wat jou aangaat."

"Als ik dood neerval of als Voldemort ineens mijn lichaam overneemt, dan lijkt het me dat het me wel degelijk wat aangaat," zei Ginny.

"Kop dicht en drinken," zei Lucius terwijl hij het glas weer in haar handen duwde, zodat de vloeistof gevaarlijk dicht bij de rand klotste.

"Je denkt toch niet serieus dat ik hier mee ga helpen mezelf ten onder te brengen? Want anders moet je misschien eens met een professioneel deskundige gaan praten," zei ze, terwijl ze naar de vloeistof keek, die lichtjes trilde en dampte.

"Dat denk ik inderdaad, en nu hou je die brutale bek van je en drink je dat verdomme op!" riep Lucius gefrustreerd. Ginny keek naar het glas.

"Val dood," zei ze, terwijl ze de inhoud van het glas op de grond gooide.

Lucius gromde, terwijl iedereen keek naar de groene vloeistof, die meteen in de vloer trok en een grote groene plek achterliet.

Lucius vloekte, greep het glas weer uit Ginny's handen en vulde het opnieuw.

"En nu drink je dit op, of je zult het niet overleven…" zei hij, het glas weer in haar handen duwend.

"Ik overleef het toch al niet, grapjas," zei Ginny, terwijl ze het geweldige idee kreeg het glas herhaaldelijk leeg te gooien tot alles op was.

Ze liet het glas los, en met het geluid van rinkelend glas viel de bokaal stuk op de grond. Lucius gromde, net als de andere Dooddoeners, die op de achtergrond bezig waren met voor Ginny onbekende dingen.

"Vind je dit een leuk spelletje, Wemel?" vroeg hij dreigend.

"Niet echt. Maar je kent vast Knalpoker wel? Dat is leuk!"

Lucius trok vloekend zijn toverstok en mompelde 'Reparo', en het glas was weer heel.

"Of nee… Eigenlijk vind ik het een rotspel. Omdat ik nooit win. Meestal wint Fred of George. Maar zij oefenen vast," ging Ginny afwezig verder.

"Kop dicht, en nu drink je dit op, of je zult er ongelooflijk spijt van krijgen," gromde Lucius, tussen een paar grove scheldwoorden door. Hij duwde het glas in Ginny hand, en greep haar haar vast.

"Ik heb geen zin in deze grapjes. Werk nu mee, of anders…" zei hij, terwijl hij nog eens aan haar haar rukte. Ginny keek hem aan en gooide de inhoud van het glas midden in zijn gezicht. Lucius wankelde achteruit en vloekte weer hard. Hij schudde de vloeistof uit zijn gezicht, die een soort van vreemde brandwonden achterliet, en sloeg Ginny hard in haar gezicht. Ginny gooide het glas naar zijn hoofd, en op dat moment werd ze van achteren bij haar armen gegrepen door Dolochov.

Hij sleurde haar mee naar de ketel, greep een nieuwe bokaal en vulde het. Toen pas kreeg Ginny door wat hij ging doen, en ze schopte wild om zich heen en spartelde uit alle macht tegen. Het werkte niet. Dolochov trok haar armen met kracht naar achteren, klemde ze tegen haar rug aan en gaf haar een schop tegen haar scheenbeen. Ginny snakte naar adem, terwijl haar scheen aanvoelde alsof er een mokerhamer tegenaan was gekomen, en terwijl haar mond open was, goot Dolochov de inhoud van het drankje naar binnen. Hij liet haar los, en Ginny verslikte zich in de vloeistof die aanvoelde als vloeiend ijs. Ze spuugde de helft uit, maar kon niet voorkomen dat ze toch een redelijk gedeelte naar binnen kreeg. Ze hoestte en kuchte en voelde tranen in haar ogen opkomen. Toen ze weer opkeek, zag ze Lucius met een gezicht alsof hij op het punt stond iemand te vermoorden in een andere ketel roeren. Ze voelde zich een beetje slap worden.

Op dat moment kwam Bellatrix naar haar toe, en ze pakte Ginny bij haar pols. Ze schoof de mouw van het gewaad omhoog en Ginny vroeg ze even af wáár in vredesnaam de vrouw mee bezig was. Te laat zag ze de metalige flits, en ze registreerde al wat er gebeurt was vóór ze de pijn voelde. Ze keek naar beneden en zag de stroom bloed die uit de wond liep. Bellatrix legde het nog druppelende mes neer, greep haar andere pols en trok haar mee naar de ketel waar Lucius duister mompelend in stond te roeren. Ze hield Ginny's pols erboven waar nog steeds bloed uitstroomde. Ginny probeerde Bellatrix te schoppen, maar de vrouw hield haar stevig vast. Ginny gaf het op, mede dankzij het slappe gevoel in haar knieën dat steeds erger leek te worden. Met lege ogen keek ze toe hoe haar bloed in de ketel met donkerblauwe, traag borrelende vloeistof druppelde, en de ketelinhoud meteen een donkere rode kleur werd, die als een tornado snel begon rond te stromen. Ginny sloot haar ogen even. Ze voelde zich echt steeds slapper worden.

Toen drong het tot haar door: de groene toverdrank. Wat het met haar deed wist ze niet, maar de gevolgen waren duidelijk: het leek haar van binnenuit uit te schakelen. Ze kon zich nu in elk geval niet meer verdedigen, want ze voelde zich steeds slapper worden, en haar hoofd begon te bonken.

Ze hoorde iemand langs haar heen lopen. Ze hoorde iemand wat tegen haar sissen. Ze hoorde gespat uit een ketel komen. Ze zag het allemaal nauwelijks. De vormen in de kamer begonnen vreemde kleuren aan te nemen, en het werd allemaal een beetje wazig, dus ze deed haar ogen dicht.

Even plotseling als de rest was gekomen, klonk er een vreemd gefluit in haar oren. Ze kneep haar ogen verder dicht en hield haar oren nu ook dicht. De hoofdpijn zwol aan tot een ondraaglijk gebonk.

Ze wist niet meer wat er allemaal gebeurde. Ze wist ook niet hoe lang ze daar zat. Net toen ze op flauwvallen stond, hoorde ze de deur openkraken.

Meteen keek ze op, stelde haar zicht weer zo scherp mogelijk, en zag iemand binnenstappen.

Het was Blaise.

Hij droeg een slapende Lily mee, die er ongedeerd uitzag, en achter hem aan liep Arduin. Lucius keek op, riep iets tegen Arduin waar Ginny niet de moeite nam om naar te luisteren, en alle Dooddoeners gingen in een kring staan. Dolochov hief zijn wand op en richtte op Ginny. Ze reageerde niet eens. Maar Dolochov mompelde een spreuk en Leviteerde de ketel achter Ginny naar zich toe, die hij neer liet komen in het midden van de groep. Lucius zei iets tegen Blaise, die op Ginny af begon te lopen. Ze kneep haar ogen weer even stijf dicht en bereidde zich voor op het ergste. Toen ze haar ogen weer open deed, keek ze recht in die van Blaise. Hij greep haar arm en trok haar ruw overeind, waarna hij haar meesleurde naar de grote ketel in het midden. Maar in de paar tellen waarin hij bukte om haar arm te pakken tot het moment waarop hij zich van haar wegdraaide, gebeurde het.

"Als je gerinkel hoort, ren je terug naar Draco, en laat Lily achter." Hij siste het meer dan dat hij het fluisterde, en het ging zo snel dat Ginny nauwelijks wist of het echt was gebeurd of niet. Ze liepen nu op de ketel af, en Ginny voelde alle zenuwen in haar lichaam strak staan. Ze voelde iets in de lucht, een soort van magische spanning. Alsof er iets stond te gebeuren. Ze keek nog eens naar de ketel, waaruit grote maar vaag zichtbare rookpluimen leken te komen. Ze liep nog verder, maar het viel haar op dat ze steeds langzamer liepen. Alsof niet alleen zij, maar ook Blaise aarzelde. Op dat moment klonk er gerinkel achter zich, en steeds meer, alsof er op de domino-manier een hele rij flesjes om werd gegooid. En Ginny zag de afleiding om zich heen. De Dooddoeners die opkeken naar iets dat achter Ginny leek te staan, en Blaise vloekte luid, terwijl hij haar arm losliet.

En Ginny begon te rennen, op de deur af. Toen ze er bijna was, draaide ze zich nog een keer om, terwijl ze de deuren opentrok, die Blaise waarschijnlijk niet op slot had gedaan achter zich.

Ze zag Dooddoeners die allemaal langs haar heen renden met getrokken toverstok, Blaise die zijn toverstok ook had getrokken en een spreuk af leek te vuren op de grote ketel. Net toen Ginny naar buiten rende en de deuren dicht wilde gooien, zag ze in een flits hoe de grote ketel uit elkaar spatte. Daarna klonk er een knal van de deuren die dichtsloegen, en Ginny stond in de hal waardoor ze gekomen was.

Ze begon weer te rennen. Alleen de hoofdpijn leek weer aan te zetten, drie keer zwaarder dan eerst. Haar benen werkten niet meer mee en ze kwam nauwelijks vooruit, en het schelle gefluit in haar oren begon weer. Er kwam een soort waas voor Ginny's ogen, waarin ze allerlei gezichten leek te zien. Geen van alle hadden duidelijke trekken en ze herkende niks. Tot ze ergens ogen met katachtige pupillen zag oplichten, die in een flits naar haar toekwamen. Toen pas besefte ze dat ze op de grond was neergezakt, en ze sloot haar ogen.

**OH! IK BEN ZO'N EVIL KIND! NOU UPDATE IK EINDELIJK EN IS HET ZO KORT! –schaamt zich héél diep- Maar ik heb morgen alweer school en ik dacht, beter dit posten dan helemaal niks… Ik wil echt iedereen bedanken die me heeft gereviewd! En ik heb echt geen zin meer om dit hoofdstuk nog over te lezen, dus het slaat vast nergens op zoals altijd -.-. Maargoed, ik moet echt iéts posten onderhand. IK HOU VAN JULLIE! Vooral de mensen die reviewen! –hint hint-**

**Goed, ik ga mn best doen om verder snel up te daten!!!!**

**HouVanJullie,**

**ReBelle**


	19. Bij Draco

**Pff. Okay, het heeft zo'n beetje…een half jaar geduurd voor ik weer begin aan een nieuw hoofdstuk? Wow. Ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat ik er eigenlijk al mee was gestopt. Met dit verhaal. Ik vond het allemaal zó ontzettend stom, vooral het begin, dat zó ontzettend slecht en onervaren geschreven is. Ik wil ook niet beweren dat ik nu ineens geweldig schrijf ofzo, maar alsjeblieft, IEMAND, zeg dat ik niet meer zo stom schrijf? Hehe. Nou, ik zal maar gelijk zeggen, het zal wel weer een tijdje duren voor ik het volgende chap heb. Mijn computer gaat nu officieel van mijn kamer af, wat betekent dat ik zo'n beetje nooit meer kan schrijven. Misschien in de weekends. Maar goed, zoals ik al zei, ik was eigenlijk niet meer van plan hier verder aan te gaan. Gewoon omdat ik het zo ontzettend dom vond. Maar ik verveelde me gisternacht, en ik besloot om dit maar eens over te lezen. En okay, het begin is misschien knullig (wow, wat een woord-.-) geschreven, maar als je nagaat dat het mijn allereerste schrijfpoging was, praat dat het wel weer goed. Een klein beetje. P Dus, ik ga in de laatste paar daagjes dat ik vakantie heb dit hoofdstuk proberen te posten, en misschien, héél misschien als ik in een goede bui ben Laroza nog eens updaten. Haar had ik ook al opgegeven eigenlijk P En dan nog mijn twee Engelse fics updaten, en dan begint de school weer. Jippie. Ik zal proberen verder te gaan op papier, zodat ik alleen maar hoef over te typen in de weekends of tijden dat ik wel op de computer kan, dus eh… Dus. Dan weten jullie dat P En nog eens, het spijt me heel erg. Maar zien dat ik 132 reviews had, heeft me ook wel weer gemotiveerd om verder te gaan P Dus, iedereen HEEL erg bedankt. **

**WHOOHOO. **

**Zo.**

**Hoofdstuk… eh… even opzoeken. Oh! 19! Wow, ik denk dat dit een van de laatste zal zijn Ah. Dat gaat snel. Of nee, eigenlijk niet, als je nagaat hoe lang ik al bezig ben. Al langer dan een jaar, denk ik zo. Aaaargh. **

**Hoofdstuk 19 dus**

_Ze begon weer te rennen. Alleen de hoofdpijn leek weer aan te zetten, drie keer zwaarder dan eerst. Haar benen werkten niet meer mee en ze kwam nauwelijks vooruit, en het schelle gefluit in haar oren begon weer. Er kwam een soort waas voor Ginny's ogen, waarin ze allerlei gezichten leek te zien. Geen van alle hadden duidelijke trekken en ze herkende niks. Tot ze ergens ogen met katachtige pupillen zag oplichten, die in een flits naar haar toekwamen. Toen pas besefte ze dat ze op de grond was neergezakt, en ze sloot haar ogen. _

Ginny werd wakker in een, naar haar idee, overbelichte kamer. Ze kneep haar ogen, die ze net geopend had, meteen weer dicht, en ze voelde gelijk een doffe, bonkende hoofdpijn opkomen.

Toen kwamen alle gebeurtenissen haar weer bij, en ze opende haar ogen met een schok. Ze schoot overeind.

Ze bevond zich in een woonkamer, en ze lag op de bank. Nog steeds in het zwarte gewaad. Het was een hele ruime woonkamer, met alleen meubels, zodat het een erg onpersoonlijke kamer leek. Bijna alles was wit, het meubilair strak en smetteloos. Nu pas hoorde ze zacht gepraat uit de verte. Ginny wilde opstaan, maar haar benen luisterden niet naar haar. Ze wist met moeite een been over de rand van de bank, op de grond te slingeren, maar ze merkte al gauw dat zelfs rechtop staan niet lukte, laat staan lopen. Ze plofte weer op de bank neer. De hoofdpijn leek erger te worden. Het gepraat stopte, het geschraap van een stoel die naar achteren werd geschoven weerklonk, gevolgd door voetstappen haar richting op. Ginny voelde paniek over zich heen spoelen. Waar was ze eigenlijk?

"Oh, je bent wakker."

Ginny keek op, en zag Draco staan. Hij leek totaal ongedeerd, en zag eruit alsof er helemaal niks was gebeurd, in dezelfde grijze trui die hij die eerste dag dat hij ineens in haar badkamer stond aan had gehad. Hij liep naar haar toe en ging op de bank tegenover haar zitten.

"W-wat… Wat is..." begon Ginny, maar ze merkte dat haar spraakvermogen haar in de steek liet. Draco ook, want hij nam het van haar over.

"Wat er gebeurd is?" Ginny knikte.

"Dat is nogal een lang verhaal. Laat ik maar beginnen bij vertellen dat ik je geen kwaad wil doen, en dat nooit heb gewild. Of misschien is dat mijn bedoeling geweest, maar ik zweer je, ik heb nooit iets gedaan wat tot alle…rotzooi heeft geleid gisternacht," zei Draco.

_Dus dat was allemaal nog maar gisteren,_ dacht Ginny.

"Waar is Lily?" onderbrak ze zijn verhaal.

"Veilig. Ze is op het moment nog op het Ministerie, met Blaise, die volkomen nuchter en zichzelf weer is. De Imperius is uitgewerkt," zei Draco.

"En waar zijn de Dooddoeners?"

Draco grinnikte, en even voelde Ginny een steek van herkenning. De dagen dat hij haar treiterde en pestte en ruzie met haar maakte over wie er zou koken. De dagen dat ze nog verliefd op hem was.

"Allemaal onder zware bewaking op het Ministerie. Morgen worden ze verhoord. Jij zult er waarschijnlijk ook bij moeten zijn."

Ginny knikte langzaam. Alles was in orde. Dat was alles wat ze moest weten.

"Dan ga ik," zei ze, en ze kwam overeind. Ze had nog geen twee stappen verzet, of ze verloor haar evenwicht. Voor ze de grond raakte ving Draco haar op, en hij hielp haar weer overeind.

"Wat? Wil je niet weten wat er allemaal gebeurd is? Hoe het allemaal is gelopen?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

Ginny haalde even diep adem, en hervond haar balans. Ze stond weer stevig, of in ieder geval, stevig genoeg.

"Nee. Niet van jou, in elk geval. Ik hoef je even niet te zien, Draco," zei ze. Draco staarde haar aan.

"Maar je weet niet wat er allemaal gebeurd is! Laat het me op zijn minst even uitleggen!"

"Ik wil het niet weten," beet ze hem toe. Ze zag de schok in zijn ogen, en zuchtte. "Luister, ik weet niet wat er de laatste dagen allemaal heeft afgespeeld achter mijn rug om, en hoeveel jij ermee te maken hebt gehad, maar ik wil nu naar huis. Ik wil gewoon naar huis."

Draco knikte. "Oké, maar kunnen we daarna nog eens praten? Je moet echt weten dat ik om je geef en dat ik je echt niks aan wilde doen." Zijn ogen stonden ernstig, smekend bijna. Het was allemaal even teveel. Ginny draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit, bijna zonder te wankelen. Ze kwam uit op een halletje, waar ze al gauw een grote witte voordeur zag. Ze hoorde Draco's voetstappen achter zich, en liep iets sneller naar de deur toe. Voor ze er was, had Draco haar echter ingehaald.

"Ginny-" begon hij, maar ze deed de deur al open, en ze stond al buiten voordat hij nog iets kon zeggen. Ze draaide zich om om de deur te sluiten. Draco stond in de deuropening, en keek haar aan. Ginny beet even op haar lip, en trok toen de deur dicht.

"Sorry," fluisterde ze. Toen liep ze het eerste steegje in dat ze zag, en ze Verdwijnselde naar huis.

**Hmm. Hier stop ik maar. Ik moet zeggen, ik heb geen flauw idee waar dit naar toe gaat. Tijdens het schrijven zit ik me allerlei scenario's te bedenken, en ik heb al zo'n idee hoe dit gaat lopen, maar laat me vooral weten hoe jij vind dat het verder moet! Reviews worden, zoals altijd, zéér gewaardeerd. Ik ga nu meteen verder met het volgende hoofdstuk, dat ik vanavond nog gepost probeer te krijgen.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen! En hopelijk tot de volgende keer, waar ik alles wel uit zal leggen en stuff.**

**Ciao!**

**Kus, ReBelle.**

**OHVERDOMME. **

**Internet doet het niet. AARGH!**

**Dus tegen de tijd dat ik dit kan posten, is het misschien al een paar dagen verder. NEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Arr. Ik ga in ieder geval het volgende hoofdstuk maar vast schrijven. Blub. Screw mijn internet. Blégh.**


	20. Blaise vertelt

**List of Liefde**

**Zo… Next chappy**

**Hoofdstuk 20 –ubervaag hyper dansje-**

Ginny zuchtte. Ze zat al uren op het Ministerie. Lily zat naast haar, slapend in een kinderstoeltje. Toen Ginny naar huis Verdwijnseld was, had ze meteen contact opgenomen met het Ministerie, waar ze te horen kreeg dat Lily opgehaald kon worden, en zij werd verwacht bij meerdere afdelingen. Dus Ginny had een snelle douche genomen, haar eigen kleren aangetrokken en was toen vertrokken naar het Ministerie, waar ze naar verscheidene afdelingen heen en weer ging, en ellenlange gesprekken voerde bij het Departement Voor Trauma' s en Verwerking, de afdeling Misdaad en Criminaliteit, en meer van dat soort dingen, waar ze herhaaldelijk haar verhaal deed.

Het was, kortom, om gek van te worden, en Ginny voelde zich dan ook steeds vermoeider worden. Toen ze uiteindelijk met Lily in de lift stond, kwam ze Blaise tegen die net naar zijn kantoor wilde gaan. Hij had uitgebreid zijn excuses aangeboden voor wat dan ook hij gedaan had onder invloed van de Imperius. Hij nodigde Ginny uit mee te gaan naar zijn kantoortje, om het een en ander te bespreken, en Ginny liep mee.

Blaise was nu iets te drinken aan het halen, en Ginny zat in het kantoortje, met een slapende Lily naast zich. Ze keek naar de foto's op het bureau. Lachende Alicia, een beeldschone vrouw van in de veertig die waarschijnlijk Blaise's moeder was, een knap meisje dat Ginny herkende als het zusje van Blaise… Ze schrok op van Blaise die een kopje thee voor haar neerzette.

"Zo. Alles goed?" vroeg hij. Ginny haalde haar schouders op.

"Relatief gezien, ja hoor," antwoordde ze met een glimlachje. Blaise grinnikte."En met jou?" Blaise haalde ook zijn schouders op.

"Nou ja, het is wel eens beter geweest. Ze hebben me uitgebreid verhoord, om er zeker van te zijn dat ik écht onder de Imperius was, en niet alles uit vrije wil deed. Niet leuk, maar goed. Heb je trouwens nog iets van, eh… Draco gehoord?" zei hij voorzichtig. Ginny keek op. Hoeveel wist hij van wat er tussen hen was? Of was geweest…

"We hebben elkaar even gesproken, ja," zei ze langzaam. Blaise keek begrijpend.

"Maar hij heeft zijn kant van het verhaal niet verteld, neem ik aan?"

Ginny keek naar beneden. "Nee. Ik had er niet zo'n zin in eigenlijk, om naar hem te luisteren. Ik bedoel, hij heeft me wel voor de gek gehouden! En mijn leven in gevaar gebracht, plus dat van Lily!"

Blaise was even stil. Toen Ginny opkeek zag ze dat hij naar haar keek.

"Maar je houdt van hem?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij haar doordringend aankeek. Ginny voelde haar ogen groot worden. Even wist ze niks te zeggen. Het was niet zo dat ze er zelf nooit aan gedacht had, ze had het zelfs al toegegeven voor zichzelf. Maar hoe wist Blaise dat, en voelde ze nog steeds hetzelfde voor Draco na die nacht dat hij haar had verraden?

"Ik weet alles van Draco. Hij heeft me het hele verhaal verteld toen jij nog bewusteloos was," onderbrak Blaise Ginny's gedachtegang. Ginny beet op haar lip.

"Wat heeft hij verteld dan?"

Blaise grinnikte. "Zal ik eerst maar eens het hele verhaal van gisternacht vertellen? Lijkt me ook wel handig."

"Oh. Ja, natuurlijk," zei Ginny schaapachtig. Dat ze dat kon vergeten…

"Hmm. Waar zal ik beginnen?" zei Blaise dramatisch.

"Wat dacht je van bij het begin?"

"Ah. Dat is een goed idee." Blaise leunde naar achteren in zijn bureaustoel. "Nou kijk. Ik ken Draco al jaren, nog vóór Zweinstein. En de thuissituatie is bij hem thuis nooit heel erg mooi geweest, met name de relatie tussen zijn vader en hem. Het was niks ernstigs ofzo, alleen zijn vader zette hem vaak onder druk, en Draco heeft zich nooit echt ontwikkeld als de persoon die hij eigenlijk zou kunnen zijn. Hij moest en zou per sé zijn vader opvolgen, wilde Lucius, dus kocht hij in ons tweede jaar het Zwadderich Zwerkbalteam om om Draco erin te laten. Hij wilde dat Draco beter werd in alles dan Harry Potter. Op school moest hij altijd het hoogste cijfer hebben."

Ginny keek naar de grond. Zoiets leek haar afschuwelijk. Blaise zag dat ze een beetje ongemakkelijk keek, en hij schraapte zijn keel en ging vlug verder.

"Nou, om een lang verhaal kort te maken, niet leuk dus. Met zijn moeder kon Draco wel altijd goed opschieten, trouwens. Zijn moeder is heel belangrijk voor hem. Nou goed, omdat zijn vader hem altijd zo dwong, was het voor Draco de eerste stap naar zelfstandigheid en afzetten van zijn vader, toen hij Potter's kant koos in de Duistere Oorlog, en toen door toedoen van zijn eigen zoon Lucius naar Azkaban moest, heeft hij wraak gezworen op Draco en alle andere mensen die hem hebben verraden. Nou, blijkbaar heeft hij in al die jaren in Azkaban weerstand kunnen bieden aan de Dementors, hoogstwaarschijnlijk levend op zijn eigen bittere woede en rancuneuze gedachten. In die tijd heeft hij blijkbaar een plan op kunnen stellen. Een nogal goed plan, moet ik eerlijk zeggen. Hij heeft een ingenieuze spreuk uitgevonden, gecompliceerde Zwarte Magie. Die spreuk, zoals jij hebt ondervonden, kan mensen hun denkvermogen zo sterk beïnvloeden dat ze bijna helemaal doen wat degene die de spreuk uitspreekt wilt."

"Maar dat bestond toch al?" onderbrak Ginny hem. "Ik bedoel, je hebt Imperius." Blaise glimlachte en knikte.

"Het idee komt inderdaad op hetzelfde neer. We denken ook dat hij de grondbeginselen van Imperius heeft gebruikt, maar deze spreuk gaat iets verder. Je kunt er geen weerstand tegen bieden, met wilskracht of wat dan ook. Plus dat de persoon die de spreuk uitspreekt ook echt in je hoofd kan gaan zitten. Hij heeft toegang tot al je herinneringen en gedachten. Vandaar dat je, die dag bij het raam, een soort van filmpje zag over de Geheime Kamer."

"Ja, waar sloeg dat eigenlijk op?" vroeg Ginny.

"We zijn er nog steeds niet helemaal uit wat dat precies voor moest stellen. Het kan een test zijn geweest om te kijken of de spreuk diep genoeg kon gaan en of jij erop zou reageren, of misschien gewoon een truc om jou het raam open te laten doen. Misschien een combinatie van die twee. Maar zoals je inmiddels wel zult snappen, een behoorlijk rottige spreuk dus."

Ginny knikte. Naast haar bewoog Lily even in het kinderstoeltje, maar ze werd niet wakker. Ginny keek afwezig naar het slapende meisje, terwijl Blaise zich uitrekte.

"Hé, hoe kan hij dat allemaal gedaan hebben zonder toverstok? Ik neem aan dat die hem is afgenomen voor hij opgesloten werd?" merkte Ginny ineens op. Blaise grijnsde.

"Dat is wel zo handig inderdaad. Bij opsluiting worden toverstokken altijd ingenomen. En toch had hij er een. Hoe hij die heeft kunnen bemachtigen snappen we ook niet. Misschien was er toevallig een kans, een goed moment waarop hij er eentje heeft kunnen bemachtigen. Er komen wel eens mensen in Azkaban voor controle en dat soort dingen. Zeker weten we het alleen nog niet. Lucius laat niet veel los bij verhoringen en gesprekken."

"Rotzak."

"Hmm. Nou goed, met die toverstok heeft hij zijn creatieve spreukje op jou losgelaten. Of dat probeerde hij in elk geval. Hij wilde jou beheersen terwijl hij veilig in Azkaban zat: op die manier kon hij nooit verdacht worden."

"Maar dat werkt toch nooit? Van zo'n afstand?" vroeg Ginny ongelovig. Blaise grijnsde weer.

"Je bent geen geduldige luisteraar, hé? Nee, inderdaad. Hij was te ver, dus dan werkt zo'n spreuk niet, en zeker niet omdat het een zelfbedachte was, dus niet zo stabiel. Het was echter wel genoeg om de speciale Spreuksensoren van het Schouwershoofdkwartier te alarmeren. Wij kregen via die sensoren in algemene lijnen door dat er een illegale ongeregistreerde spreuk uitgevoerd was, waar in de buurt ongeveer, en wat voor soort spreuk het was. Na een uitgebreid onderzoek hebben we vast kunnen stellen dat de spreuk uit Azkaban afkomstig was, en dat het een manipulatiespreuk was. Op dat moment hebben we jou meteen gewaarschuwd, en het was van groot belang dat je onder bescherming zou staan. Dus wilden we een Schouwer jou 24 uur per dag laten beschermen. Waarschijnlijk met de nodige invloed van Lucius, hoe hij het voor elkaar heeft gekregen weten we ook niet, werd Draco daarvoor aangesteld. Nog voordat hij naar jou toe was geweest, kreeg hij een brief van zijn vader. Met een keuze: hij kon meewerken met een plan dat zijn vader had, dat te maken had met de zaak waar hij net op gezet was, of Lucius zou, als hij vrij was, en hij liet duidelijk blijken dat hij bij machte was om uit te breken, zich wreken op Draco vanwege zijn verraad. Plus dat hij Narcissa, Draco's moeder zou vermoorden. Gewoon een geval van chantage dus. Wat Draco toen dacht weet ik niet, maar hij stemde in met het plan van zijn vader, om jou en de dochter van Potter te ontvoeren en naar een speciaal aangestelde schuilplaats te brengen. Daar zou hij je in de gaten moeten houden, totdat alles klaar was en Lucius je kon gebruiken voor zijn hele ceremonie. Hij had namelijk uitgevonden dat, toen hij jou dat dagboek had doorgespeeld zodat Jeweetwel je kon beheersen, er iets van hem in jou achtergebleven moest zijn. Niet iets waardoor jijzelf beïnvloed werd of zo, het was er gewoon," voegde hij snel toe toen hij Ginny zag kijken.

"Dus ontsnapte Lucius op een nacht, met behulp van heel wat illegale en Onvergeeflijke Vloeken, uit Azkaban en trommelde hij een aantal overgebleven Dooddoeners op, die tot de binnenste cirkel van Jeweetwel's vertrouwelijke clubje hadden behoord. Met zijn tienen wisten ze een drank te brouwen die dat laatste restje van Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden in jou tot leven zou wekken. Hij zou dan heel zwak zijn in het begin, maar na een tijdje zou hij sterk genoeg zijn om opnieuw een lichaam te creëren, net als hij deed in mijn vierde jaar op Zweinstein."

"Dus dat bedoelde Lucius met zijn gevatte grapje over schizofrenie," mompelde Ginny met rollende ogen. Blaise keek haar niet-begrijpend aan.

"Binnenpretje, sorry. Ga verder," zei ze, op weinig humoristische toon. Blaise knikte, terwijl er een glimlachje over zijn gezicht speelde.

"Luister, ik weet verder ook niet wat zich allemaal op privé-gebied heeft afgespeeld tussen jou en Draco. Wat ik wel weet is dat Draco terughoudend werd om zijn vaders bevelen uit te voeren, die hij hem opstuurde per uil 's nachts."

Ginny dacht aan die nacht dat ze Draco zag toen hij post ontving.

"Lucius kon dit natuurlijk absoluut niet hebben, dus hij maakte foto's als bewijsmateriaal en confronteerde Draco ermee. Ik denk dat Draco bij het zien van die foto's zelf besefte wat hij voor je was gaan voelen, en dat hij helemaal niet verder wilde gaan met het plan. Dat is een fout die veel criminelen maken. Ze leren hun slachtoffer te goed kennen. Nu is Draco niet echt een crimineel, maar…eh…" zei Blaise schaapachtig. Ginny keek hem fronsend aan.

"Laat ook maar. Maar goed, Draco vond het plan helemaal niet meer zo'n goed idee als het begin, maar dat kon hij niet aan Lucius vertellen natuurlijk. Dus hij besloot het gewoon verder mee te spelen en je dan bij de ontvoering stiekem vrij te laten. Tegen Lucius deed hij alsof hij niks voor je voelde. Daarom moest hij de avond van de ontvoering zo hard tegen je doen. Als Lucius dacht dat hij je echt wilde sparen dan zou hij nooit een kans krijgen je vrij te laten. Alleen het liep niet allemaal zoals gepland. Lucius vermoedde al dat Draco niet helemaal van plan was zich aan zijn plan te houden, dus hij zorgde ervoor dat Draco je kamer niet in kon komen. En als hij er wel was, dan zorgde Lucius er wel voor dat Draco je niet ongezien mee naar buiten kon nemen."

Blaise pauzeerde even en er spreidde zich een flauwe glimlach over zijn gezicht. "En hier kom ik ten tonele. Ik werd in jouw huis geplaatst met Lily, waar ik op haar moest letten en eventuele medewerkers van het Ministerie moest afwimpelen als ze langs kwamen. Nogal saai dus. Maar omdat Lucius druk bezig was met de toverdrank en de voorbereidingen en alles, kwam hij niet op tijd naar me toe om de Imperius opnieuw uit te spreken. De spreuk werd zwakker, en op een helder moment besefte ik ineens wat ik deed. Ik wist me te verzetten, en toen ik mijn eigen wil weer terughad, wist ik dat ik iets moest doen voor het te laat was. Ik wilde een plan bedenken, alleen het was nogal laat, dus erg spectaculair werd het niet."

Blaise klonk zelfs een beetje spijtig, en Ginny kon het niet helpen dat er een glimlach over haar gezicht trok.

"Ik nam contact op met het Ministerie, waar we een aantal Schouwers en getrainde Duelisten wisten te bereiken. Twaalf, om precies te zijn. Dat moest genoeg zijn. Alleen het volgende probleem was dat ze niet binnen konden komen. Lucius had de Fideliusspreuk uitgesproken over het huis, dus ze konden niet naar binnen. Lily en ik wel, dus we gingen zoals afgesproken naar binnen op het moment dat de Dooddoeners Jeweetwel wilden laten herrijzen. Weet je, de Fideliusbezwering is erg sterk. Niemand kan het huis waar de spreuk op is gezet in, tenzij de Geheimhouder je persoonlijk verteld waar het is. Je kunt het ook niet doorvertellen als je het weet, als je de Geheimhouder niet bent. Maar er is een gat gevonden in dat systeem. Eigenlijk is het streng geheim, maar…" Blaise leek even na te denken.

"Kan mij het schelen. Ik vind dat je nu het recht wel hebt om het te weten," besloot hij. Ginny glimlachte.

"Zolang je het maar niet doorverteld. De spreuk werkt alleen op intacte oppervlakken. Gaten en kieren in het huis zijn ook afgesloten, maar nieuw aangebrachte schade is niet meer beschermd. Mits het van binnenuit gebeurd."

"Hoe in vredesnaam zijn jullie daar nou weer achtergekomen?" vroeg Ginny verbaasd.

"Tja. Lang, láng en ingewikkeld verhaal. Ministerie stuitte er toevallig op, een paar jaar geleden tijdens een zaak met de Koboldmaffia. Hele hoop gedoe was dat…" mijmerde hij. Het was even stil terwijl Blaise opging in zijn herinneringen. Toen kuchte Ginny even, en Blaise schrok op.

"Ja. Juist. Nou goed, Lily en ik gingen naar binnen, met het plan de achterkant van het huis vanuit de zaal waarin de ceremonie uitgevoerd zou worden op te blazen, waarachter van buiten de mensen van het Ministerie zouden wachten. Lily zou voor afleiding zorgen, ik zou met Draco de achterwand laten exploderen, en de mensen van het Ministerie zouden naar binnen komen en de Dooddoeners uitschakelen. Mooi en effectief plan. Of dat zou het zijn, als alles goed zou gaan. Dat ging het dus niet." Blaise' gezicht vertrok even.

"Ik ging met Lily naar binnen, zoals afgesproken, ik gaf jou de instructies te ontsnappen, want Draco was op de hoogte van het plan en hij zou je meenemen tot het veilig was. Ware het niet dat Draco helemaal niet op zijn post stond, maar in de buurt van jouw kamer buiten westen en nutteloos lag te zijn." Blaise keek even betekenisvol naar Ginny, die in elkaar kromp. Oh, geweldig. _Ze had haar eigen redding zitten saboteren. _En het had nog wel zo'n goed plan geleken…

"Dus Lily gooide zoals afgesproken een hele rij potjes en flesjes om, ik blies snel de ketel op zodat ze in ieder geval vertraagd werden, en jij rende zoals afgesproken weg. Tja. En toen waren ze allemaal boos natuurlijk. En boze Dooddoeners worden gevaarlijk…" Blaise trok een pijnlijk gezicht, en Ginny hield gespannen haar adem in.

"Toen Draco maar niet kwam, begon ik 'm een beetje te knijpen. Het is niet bepaald geruststellend of zo, om in een afgesloten ruimte met tien razende Dooddoeners te zitten, en een klein meisje dat ook nogal gevaarlijk kan zijn…" Ginny dacht aan de schade die Lily aan kon richten en glimlachte even flauw.

"Dus ik probeerde zelf de muur op te blazen. Het was alleen zo goed beveiligd dat er niet veel gebeurde als maar één persoon het probeerde. En er was nog geen spoor te bekennen van Draco. Dus ik probeerde het nog eens, om vervolgens omgeblazen te worden door de impact van de knal die de spreuk veroorzaakte. Hoe het kan weten we niet, maar die dochter van Potter is… apart. Ze gebruikte een of andere vreemde kracht, en gecombineerd met mijn spreuk werd de muur aan diggelen geblazen. Iets té hard, want de Schouwers en Duelisten buiten werden ook van hun sokken geblazen, waardoor er iets van acht mensen overbleven die in staat waren te duelleren," zei Blaise met een nog pijnlijker gezicht.

"Oh jee…" zei Ginny geschrokken.

"Zeker. Dus die stormden naar binnen, klaar om het op te nemen tegen tien Dooddoeners. Ik zal je de details besparen, maar leuk was het niet. De Dooddoeners waren duidelijk in de meerderheid, maar wij waren beter getraind. We zouden het ook niet gewonnen hebben, als Draco niet was binnengestormd, en ze van achteren raakte met een paar hele mooie spreuken. Uiteindelijk konden we daardoor zeven Dooddoeners inrekenen. Drie wisten er weg te komen, maar het Ministerie heeft er meteen mensen achteraan gestuurd, dus ver kunnen ze niet gekomen zijn. Toen is Draco teruggegaan naar zijn appartement, waar hij jou had achtergelaten, en wij zijn teruggegaan naar het Ministerie. Einde verhaaltje," besloot Blaise.

Ginny staarde uit het grote raam achter Blaise.

"Wauw. We hebben wel heel veel geluk gehad, als je nagaat wat er allemaal mis had kunnen gaan," zei ze toen ongelovig. Blaise knikte.

"Maar er ís ook wel heel wat misgegaan. We moeten maar gewoon blij zijn dat het goed is afgelopen," zei hij. Ginny deed haar mond open om te antwoorden, maar toen vloog de deur open. In de deuropening stonden een zongebruinde Amanda en Harry, in vakantiekleding en met koffers nog in de hand.

"Wat is er gebeurd?! Is alles goed met Lily?" vroeg Amanda hysterisch, terwijl Harry het kantoor in rende. Ginny keek Blaise aan. Die kuchte even.

"Ga zitten," zei hij tegen de paniekerige ouders, en Ginny lachte bij de gedachte dat Blaise het hele verhaal opnieuw mocht gaan vertellen…

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Ginny zat op de bank en keek uit het raam. Het was een week geleden sinds ze op Blaise' kantoor de hele uitleg had gehoord, en ze had inmiddels genoeg tijd gehad er over na te denken. Wat ze met Draco aanmoest, wist ze alleen nog niét… Ze wist nu hoe het gegaan was, maar was ze nog boos? Tenslotte was hij wel van plan geweest haar en Lily zomaar uit te leveren aan zijn vader… En dan zou de hele oorlog opnieuw begonnen zijn. Maar als je naging wat zijn keuze was… Ginny wist niet wat zij zou doen in zijn plaats. Ze schrok op uit haar overpeinzingen, dezelfde die al de hele week door haar hoofd maalden, toen er op de deur geklopt werd. Verbaasd dat de persoon niet beneden had aangebeld, stond ze op en liep naar de deur. Ze deed open, en keek recht in een paar grijze ogen.

"Hoi," klonk er een vertrouwde stem, en Ginny keek met een hol gevoel naar Draco die voor de deur stond.

**Jippie. Nog een cliffie :P**

**Maargoed, ik moet dit héél snel posten want ik mag eigenlijk niet op de computer. Daarom kan het misschien eventjes duren voor ik het volgende hoofdstuk heb… Maar ik zal echt mijn best doen! Hierna komen er denk ik nog twee, en dan is dit verhaal afgelopen…. Wow. Ik wil al mijn LIEVE reviewers bedanken! –hugt iedereen- Echt waar, jullie rocken:D**

**Ik heb ben ik bang geen tijd om dit nog ff over te lezen en te checken, dus als er foutjes inzitten, SORRY! Ik zal ze zo snel mogelijk eruit halen, alleen ik wil dit alvast gepost hebben voor ik zo van de comp af moet… :P DUS! Review alsjeblieft! Ik ben héél benieuwd wat jullie ervan vonden! Een beetje stom misschien dat het hele verhaal en de uitleg in één keer kwam, en op zo'n saaie manier :P Maar ik wilde jullie niet te lang laten wachten om het goed te maken, dus… Méh. :P Ik ga dit nu maar heel snel op het internet gooien :P**

**KUSJES EN HEEL VEEL LIEFS!**

**EN BEDANKT VOOR HET LEZEN!!**

**Prema!**


End file.
